Tu El Yo y Nosotros
by FrannCullen
Summary: Bella es una millonaria chica de 17 años viven en la soleada L.A pero todo cambiara cuando Reneé decide que vayan de "vacaciones" a el fundo a las afueras de Forks y se reuna con el antiguo amigo de Charlie, Carlisle Cullen y su familia.Todos humanos
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

* * *

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 17 años. Mis papas son Charlie y Reneé Swan dueños de las viñas Swan. Tenemos mucho dinero debido a las viñas que hay cerca de Forks creo y otras cosas.

Vivo en una casa de diseñador en California, mi mama quería una hermosa mansión-Yo vi el diseño y me gusto- pero no la hicieron porque a Charlie no le gustan las excentridades. Tiene piscina por mí, amo bañarme en ella, me refresca mucho en verano porque en L.A hace mucho calor. Pero soy de piel blanca y nunca me he bronceado. Pero también por las viñas Charlie construyo una casa en las afueras de Forks como ha 20 km que últimamente había sido remodelada, yo nunca he ido ahí y en ver las fotos se ve , mucho verde y caballos y cosas así, también está el amigo de Charlie que no recuerdo como se llama.

Me quedaba un par de cuadras para llegar a mi casa así que tuve que bajarle el volumen a la música, Renee odia que escuche la música así pero a mi me encanta y cada vez que me enojaba con Renee en modo de protesta llegaba a la casa con todo lo que dan los parlantes, ella se ponía histérica. Iba en uno de mis autos favoritos un Aston Martin descapotable, en la parte trasera estaba lleno de compras Versase, La coste, Tomy Hilfiger, etc. Revise mi celular tenía 45 llamadas perdidas de Reneé y otras 32 de Charlie-pensé Dios mío ayúdame!- y pise el acelerador a fondo.

-Por favor que no estén sentados en el sillón por favor- Eso significaba 2 cosas castigo para mi o mala noticias- Cruce el umbral con todas mis bolsas y quede en shock. Estaban corriendo de un lado a otro.

-¡Bella!¡¡ Para que tienes el celular si no lo contestas!!- Reneé estaba fucsia, con una ¿maleta?.

-Mamá, cálmate solo se me quedo el celular en el auto.- Yo no puedo ir sin mi celular a ningún lado porque Renee me mata, acá tenemos el ejemplo.

-¡Como quieres que me calme!

-No me grites - ¿Para qué es eso?- señalando la maleta

-¡Nos vamos de vacaciones a el fundo !- ahora tenía una sonrisa, escuche bien al fundo en Forks- Te llamamos porque nos vamos hoy

-¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!??????????? YO NO VOY A IR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!NO ¡¡NO! NO!-me va a dar un infarto, no al fundo que atroz, lleno de tierra y gallinas.

Charlie venia bajando las escaleras.- Cariño tranquilízate la remodelaron tiene todas las comodidades y hasta una piscina y están los Cullen, te divertirás - Miro el reloj y puso los ojos como platos- Nos queda 3 horas, sube y hace tus maletas.

-¿Los que? ¡no quiero ir!- las lagrimas me traicionaron y empezaron a bajar por mis mejillas- no los conozco y no me interesa.

-Bella mira se que amas L.A y todo eso pero estarás en contacto con la naturaleza.- Que naturaleza a mi me bastaba con las palmeras de la Beverly Hill. Renee y su naturaleza, me sacaba de quicio.

No deje que terminara de hablar subí a mi habitación y cuando cerré la puerta retumbo en toda la casa, lamentablemente empecé a hacer las maletas. Empecé a llorar de rabia como así de la nada!y sentí unos nudillos tocar la puerta.

-Cariño mira nosotros tenemos que ir, ahí podre ver cómo van los negocios- me acariciaba el pelo y me limpiaba las lagrimas y se me escapo un sollozo- se que no quieres ir pero no hay otra solución.

-Me puedo quedar en casa de alguna amiga, no se de Emilia juro que me portare bien.

-No Bella, son vacaciones familiares, vas a ir si o si- ahora si expresión se había endurecido, no iba a ceder, me rendí.

-Pero no quiero viajar en avión, ¡sabes que no me gusta!, puedo llevar mi auto. Por fis!- Iba a poder usarlo para ir a alguna ciudad cercana .

-Pero en el auto te demoraras mucho, además si te pasa algo.

-¡Pero necesito ropa para el campo!¡ no tengo!- pero en el fondo lo que quería eran libros sabía lo que me esperaba. Puse mi cara de perrito triste, eso siempre funcionaba.

-Está bien, pero si crees que te escaparas a algún lado ni lo pienses tu auto tiene GPS

-¡No!¡como se te ocurre! entonces eso es un¿ si?

-Si, aunque no te servirá mucho llevar tu auto al campo, no es un auto para tierra pero es decisión tuya además…..-miro el reloj- no nada- y se fue de mi habitación

Estaba por cierta parte feliz, iba a poder llevar mi auto y comprar los libros que quería pero escuche a mi mama diciéndole a Charlie que yo siempre conseguía lo que quería, pero da igual.

1hora mas tarde

- Nos vamos, parte tipo 11 de la mañana porque si no llegas el jueves vas a estar castigada de por vida. María te despertara en la mañana, no le abras a extraños, te voy a llamar para cuando lleguemos a la casa.-solo asentí y se marcharon. Supuestamente si partieron a las 3 de la tarde deberían estar allá como a las 8 de la noche.

María era la empleada de la casa, desde que yo nací , me conocía de pies a cabeza y la quería mucho era parte de la pequeña familia que tenemos. Ella tiene la piel morena y pelo negro.

Después de que se fueron partí hacia el centro comercial para comprar cosas, entre ellas compre unos shorts cosas que no usaba acá pero tenía el presentimiento que las usaría allá. Renee antes de irse me había dicho que allá hacia más calor que en L.A pero que corría brisa así que era un clima que me iba a gustar.

Fui a la librería y compre muchos libros, pero los tenía que comprar sin que Renee se enterara ya que según ella yo pase por una etapa "anti-social" que era porque me pasaba leyendo así que fui obligada a "cambiar" y me llevaba a comprar y cosas así pero realmente no me agradaba para nada pasar en el centro comercial, así que siempre me pasaba en la librería nadie sabía que leía a escondidas.

Estaba exhausta de tanto comprar, asi que me fui ,estaba camino a casa cuando escuche sonar mi celular salía PAPÁ llamando

-¿Aló?

- Cielo, quería avisarte que hemos llegado… - atrás se escuchaba un pásamela ¡pásamela!

-¡Bella! Dios es preciosa la casa y los Cullen te van a encantar- le respondí solo con un hum porque aun estaba enojada por lo que me gritó- ¿Todavía estas enojada?¿me perdonas?

- Si, después soy una niña malcriada y atrevida ¬¬ así que voy a omitir comentarios pero te perdono puedes pasarme a papa por favor - Prefería omitir comentarios ya que ya sabía con algo con que vengarme sanamente

-Bella quiero que salgas mañana temprano y ya te pedí una habitación en un hotel para que pases la noche- Charlie siempre pensaba en mi seguridad.

- Gracias papa, bye nos vemos el jueves

-Eso espero, cariño, eso espero- y corto

María estaba esperándome cuando llegue a la casa y me ayudo a empacar las maletas, y me dijo que mi papa le había dicho que me tenía que levantar a las 6 de la mañana. ¡Genial! ( nótese el sarcasmo)

Me metí a la ducha relajando mis músculos con el agua tibia, y me quede pensando en cómo serian los "famosos" Cullen, ya me imaginaba a Reneé pegada a ellos. Salí de la ducha, llame a las pocas amigas que tenía y les avisé que viajaría pero ellas ¡ya sabía todo! creo que fui la ultima en enterarme, otra razón más para enojarme con Reneé y me quede dormida escuchando Claro de Luna.

-Bella despierta- ¿a quién se le ocurría despertarme a las … vi el reloj 5 DE LA MAÑANA!

-¡María viste la hora!- le grité pero después me acorde del viaje- OPS! lo siento se me olvido lo del viaje- sentía como mis mejillas se tornaban de blancas a rojas.

-No hay problema, levántate si no quieres tráfico- me sonrió y se fue para que me duchara y vistiera.

Me metí en la ducha, estaba un poco tensa por saber como iba a ser mi vida allá, seria tan diferente de aquí, además ¿Cómo serian los Cullen? ¿Habrá gallinas? y luego me lavé el pelo con mi shampo favorito el de fresas =). Me puse una polera blanca con tirantes y nos shorts verdes y mis infaltables converse verdes.

Estaba en la puerta despidiéndome de mi casa, mi pieza, mi cama y de María

-Mi niña, te voy a echar tanto de menos- se le humedecieron los ojos y me abrazo.

- Yo también María pero no es por tanto, que son ¡2 meses!- esa ni yo me la creía, se me harian eternos

- Cierto, te tienes que acordar de mi, escuchaste, ah y por cierto cuídate de las gallinas- pues claro pensé.

-No te preocupes- suspiré hice como que no escuche lo de las gallinas, en solo pensarlo me da escalofríos.

- Acá esta la dirección, buen viaje- y me dio un beso en la frente.

Me subí a mi auto y partí hacia mi muerte final. Todavía no salía el sol por completo pero igual no tenía la necesidad de prender las luces. Debería agradecer a María por despertarme temprano ya que no había ningún vehículo, solo era yo la carretera y el ronroneo del auto.

8 horas después..

Iba llegando a la bencinera para llenar el depósito del auto que estaba casi vació, y tenía unas ganas de ir al baño hace más de una hora, pero no iba a hacer mis necesidades a mitad de la carretera. Me estacione al frente de un negocio y entré pague por el baño aliviada y compre algunos snacks para el camino que me quedaba. Salí de la tienda y me subí al auto para echar gasolina, estaba para en la caja esperando que me atendieran. Y unos hombres que estaban por unos camiones mas allá me empezaron a silbar. Miré a mi alrededor y yo era la única mujer a aparte de la que atendía el negocio.

-¡Hola preciosa!

-No se ve gente tan linda como tú en la carretera- Me puse roja como un tomate, era de esperarse. Pero estaba entrando en pánico eran unos señores como de 55 años deberían sentirse avergonzados qué pensarían sus esposas de ellos si los vieran así.

Empecé a cruzar los pocos metros de distancia que había entre la caja y donde estaba mi auto, camine lo más rápido que pude y en eso de la nada aparece un volvo plateado que para justo a unos 10 centímetros de mis frágiles piernas. Sentía que mi corazón no podía latir más fuerte y pareciera que se me iba a salir por la boca y todo se oscureció de repente.

* * *

Holaa! espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews Porfis !!! con criticas buenas o malas toda slas acepto de los errores se aprendee! =)


	2. Chapter 2

Holaa muchas gracias por sus reviews me hicieron feliz (: no pude subir un cap antes porque estaba demaciado resfriadaa!!! oshh y despues no pagaron el internet queria matar a mi papa! espero que les gustee cuidensee!!

* * *

Me sentía aturdida, mareada ¿Qué me había pasado?, no podía abrir mis ojos, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, pero sentí susurros de un hombre y una mujer.

-Puede dejar de mirar el reloj, ya despertará.- era la voz de una mujer, creo que era la que me atendió antes en el negocio.

-Lo siento, es que estoy retrasado, lleva casi media hora así, enserio se me hace tarde así que la despertaré – esa era una voz masculina muy bella por cierto pero se notaba preocupada y un poco enojada.

-No lo haga, ¿qué pasa si tiene efectos secundarios?

-No lo creo, lo más probable es que se haya quedado dormida, mi padre es médico no se preocupe no le pasara nada. ¿Tiene por casualidad un vaso con agua?

-Sí, enseguida se lo traigo- sentí que la mujer entro a la habitación donde me encontraba sacó un vaso de un plástico y abrió el grifo de la llave y cerró la puerta.

Cuando cerró la puerta pude abrir los ojos y escuchar con mayor claridad. Estaba entre oscuro y claro, había una ventana pero estaba tapada por cajas, y un lavabo donde supuse que la señora había sacado agua. Me levanté y la habitación era muy estrecha y yo estaba sentada en una improvisada cama, seguí los murmullos y pegue mi oreja a la puerta.

-¿Qué va a hacer con el agua?

-Pues… le tirare agua en la cara de esa muchacha para despertarla, porque enserio se me hace tarde- ahí fue cuando recodé lo que me había pasado, me desmayé antes que el imbécil casi me atropellara y ahora quería mojarme no, eso no.

Me hervía el cuerpo de rabia así que agarre un vaso e iba a abrir el grifo del agua cuando vi una botella. Sonreí ante mi idea, la llene hasta la mitad con agua. Estaba esperando a que apareciera. De pronto una vocecita me empezó a decir: _Bella, te vas a arrepentir_,_ una señorita no se comporta de esa manera. _Pero había otra, la mala que me decía _No seas tonta, casi te mata y además te quiere mojar, ojo por ojo diente por diente._

En eso se gira la perilla de la puerta y veo una silueta en eso ya iba corriendo para salir lo más rápido de ahí, me tape la cara tomé mi cartera que milagrosamente estaba al lado mío y le tiré toda el agua encima incluyendo la botella. Camine dignamente a la puerta, el idiota se había quedado atónito. No miré a la señora del mostrador ya que debería estar muy sorprendida al igual que yo por mi actitud.

Busqué lo más rápido que pude mis llaves iba corriendo a todo lo que daban mis debiluchas piernas. Cerré la puerta del auto, y se me cayeron las llaves abajo del asiento. G-E-N-I-A-L, era lo más oportuno que me podía pasar (nótese el sarcasmo). Después cuando las encontré que fue en un tiempo record ya que estaba escapando del dueño del "flamante volvo". Puse las llaves en el contacto y apreté el acelerador a todo lo que daba. Cuando sentí que ya estaba lo bastante lejos, descendí la velocidad de 190km/h a mas o menos 120.

No sabía porque había reaccionado de la manera en que lo hice, nunca fui una persona agresiva, un poco vengativa cuando me lo proponía pero nada más allá de eso. Ese muchacho, hombre lo que sea porque ni si quiera me dedique a mirarlo ni nada, me hizo actuar de esa forma, así que la culpa la tiene el por casi arrollarme.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que me asusto el sonido del auto avisándome que le quedaba poca gasolina. Si no hubiera sido por ese estúpido ahora haría mi viaje directo a la casa. Justo apareció un letrero de una gasolinera como a 12 kilómetros, rogaba para que lograra llegar hasta allá. Acelere lo más que pude.

-¡Por favor Dios no me abandones! ¡15 minutos solo 15!, vamos bebe yo se que puedes- le decía eso acariciando el manubrio del auto.

Quedaba tan pero tan poco para llegar, tendría demasiada mala suerte si se me para el carro, tendría que empujarlo yo sola, y no definitivamente llegaría al día siguiente. Hasta que por fin visualicé a lo lejos la esperada gasolinera en un gran letrero salía "Copec".

La gasolinera no era autoservicio, así que me ahorraría el bajarme y todo eso de ir a pagar y evitaría que otro "imbécil" parara su auto prácticamente encima de mí. Paré y baje el vidrio.

-Bienvenida a Copec primera en servicio, Mi nombre es Chris ¿Qué desea?- lo ultimo lo dijo con voz supuestamente "sexy" que resultó ser todo lo contrario, mirándome de pies a cabeza.

-Estanque lleno por favor- le pasé mi tarjeta sin que rozaran nuestras manos, porque de seguro se haría ilusiones.

Después llegó y se dispuso a llenar el estanque, pero se tropezó con la manguera y casi se cae me reí por lo bajo, eso le pasaba por hacerse el lindo.

-Listo, aquí tiene su tarjeta- estaba rojo como tomate.

-Gracias- Pise el acelerador y me fui hacia la carretera.

Me reía de la actitud de Chris y casi me oriné en mis pantalones de tanto reírme cuando me di cuenta que había escrito su número telefónico en mi tarjeta, de esto le tenía que contara Emilia.

Emilia era muy buena amiga, y me simpatizaba mucho porque no le gustaba aparentar, era muy sencilla igual que yo, a ninguna de las dos nos parecía la gran cosa ser del grupo de las "populares", solo eran las que se acostaban con medio equipo de basquetbol.

No me había, dado cuenta que el paisaje había cambiado drásticamente, ahora todo era muy verde lleno de arboles y "naturaleza" como diría Reneé. Igual la idea de ir al campo me asustaba, porque nunca serví para esas cosas, además ya faltaba solo 2 semanas para volver a clases, así que nuestra estadía en las viñas sería corta.

De repente, siento que me suena el celular, miro quien es y a orillo para contestar. Apago el motor.

-¿Qué paso?

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estás? yo bien gracias por preguntar, ¿que no te enseñe modales?- últimamente Reneé se empeñaba en hacer enojar.

- Mamá estoy viajando y estoy un poco apurada.

-¿Dónde estás más o menos?

-En realidad no sé, no hay ningún letrero.- miraba hacia todos lados

-¿Pero no sabes más o menos a qué horas vas a llegar?- pensé en NUNCA pero no iba a decir eso Reneé me mataría.

-No sé pero creo que estoy como a dos horas de Seattle y en llegar a Forks más o menos serían unas 3 horas. Y creo que no voy a pasar la noche en el hotel, quiero llegar lo más pronto posible.

-Está bien… mmm cuídate cariño- esto era raro. Ya me la imaginaba mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Mama ¿pasa algo?

-No nada hablamos cuando llegues. Espera a ¿Qué velocidad venias para que no necesitaras la habitación?

- No sé, a unos……. 150km/h.

-¡BELLA! baja la velocidad no quiero un accidente, recién son las 2 de la tarde, tu papá lo hizo solo por si estabas muy cansada, pero si no la quieres usar en opción tuya, cuidado, te veo pronto

-Está bien, besos y aun sigo enojada contigo.

Encendí el motor,….. Encendí el motor. No se encendió, saque las llaves y las volví aponer, no se encendía. Iba a llamar a no se Charlie pero salió una vocecita

-Usted no dispone saldo suficiente para realizar llamadas al número discado.

-¡Tengo tan mala suerte!- esto solo me puede pasar a mí en medio de la carretera

Lo intenté de nuevo nada, la misma vocecita, me rendí y me baje del auto. Abrí el capot y ahí estaba yo parada en medio de la nada viendo cómo arreglar un auto. Lo único que podía reconocer era el motor nada más. Charlie siempre decía que yo con autos era desastre total, me arrepiento de no haber escuchado las recomendaciones y consejos que una vez me había dado.

En eso veo una camioneta cargada de cosas tapadas con plásticos y amarradas con cuerdas, que me toca la bocina, yo solo sonrío y se estaciono detrás de mi auto.

Se bajó un muchacho de unos 17 años, tez morena y una sonrisa muy linda, andaba vestido con una polera blanca sin mangas y que dejaba al descubierto los musculosos brazos.

-Hola, ¿Necesitas ayuda?- sonrió

-La verdad es que sí, no sé qué le pasa a mi auto.- sentí como la sangre fluía por mis mejillas.

- Vamos a ver- abrió el capó que yo acababa de cerrar. Silbó por lo bajo- es un muy buen auto.

-Gracias, me lo regalaron para mi cumpleaños.- con él era muy fácil hablar, igual tenía miedo porque podría ser un sicópata o algo así.

-Por cierto me llamo Black, Jacob Black y ¿tú eres?…- me ofreció la mano

- Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella, odio que me digan Isabella- le di la mano.

- Bueno Bella creo que el problema es la batería- eso si era un problema, y que voy a hacer- pero no te preocupes yo te puedo hacer puente de mi camioneta.

-¿Pero para eso no necesitas unos cables especiales?- algo había quedado de las lecciones de Charlie.

-Si- se rió- pero yo tengo y me sobran incluso, me sorprende que una chica sepa tanto de autos.

- Jajaja, en realidad no sé mi papá intentó enseñarme pero no aprendí, pero algo me quedo.

- Vengo en 1 minuto voy a buscar los cables.

Luego Jacob, abrió su capó y puso como dos pinzas, una era de color azul y otra roja, he hizo lo mismo con mi auto, prendió su motor y luego el mío.

-Jacob enserio muchas gracias, que suerte que tuvieras esos cables.

-No fue suerte, mi papá tiene un taller de autos y las cosas que llevo atrás- indicando para la parte trasera de la camioneta- son todas para el taller.

-Gracias, Jacob no se que hubiera hecho si no hubieras aparecido, no cualquiera para a ayudar a una desconocida.

-Bella no exageres- y me tomo una mejilla y me la apretó.

-Toma- le pasé dinero- gracias por ayudarme.- me miró con cara de enojado.

-No lo quiero, lo hice porque quise.

-Pero Jacob, quiero no sentirme culpable por haberte retrasado el viaje y además es por ser muy buena persona.

-No Bella, yo no lo hice para recibir algo a cambio.

-Pero entonces deja invitarte una bebida- le cambio el rostro ahora con una sonrisa- tengo en mi auto.

-Esta bien.

Nos sentamos y hablamos de porque estábamos en la carretera y todo eso, Jacob me cayó muy bien, era muy simpático y pareciera que nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Miró el reloj.

-Bella me tengo que ir se me hace tarde- puso cara de perrito triste.

-No importa¿ a que pueblo me dijiste que ibas?.

- A Sundast, esta como a 20 minutos de aquí, tengo que ir a dejar el encargo.

-Espero volver a encontrarme contigo.

-Yo también- me abrazó y se estaba subiendo a su camioneta y me dijo- ¡Ciao Bella!

-¡Ciao Jacob! ¿estás loco lo sabías?- Le grité, puso cara de ofendido. Pasó al lado de mi auto bajo el vidrio.

- No tanto como tu- y lo vi desaparecer en la carretera.

Estaba feliz porque ahora seguiría mi viaje sin menores inconvenientes, Bella _después de la tormenta viene la calma_. Hoy día parece que mi mente anda filosófica, _Me inspira el paisaje, _en cierta manera era verdad el paisaje era hermoso, pero eso nunca, lo iba a decir delante de Reneé soy orgullosa-a veces demasiado- como para admitir mis errores. Puse la radio a un volumen muy alto con la canción See you again de Miley Cyrus. Iba feliz de la vida cantando el coro

Cuando sentí la bocina de un auto y mire al lado (n/a pongan la canción en el minuto2:30) y había un brillante.....

* * *

Dejen reviews acepto criticas sugerencias lo que sea =)

Tengo una pregunta es mejor que Edward juegue

a) football o soccer

B) rugby

c) basketball

d) football americano


	3. Chapter 3

Estaba al borde del colapso, bien estoy andando en la carretera y al lado mío hay un volvo plateado, exactamente igual al de la gasolinera. Pero no es prácticamente imposible, o sea hay 53453878541 volvos plateados en el mundo, pero si no fuere ESE volvo no me estaría tocando la bocina. ¡Si se suponía que nunca más en mi vida lo iba a volver a ver!

Estaba en medio de mi monologo interior cuando veo que el volvo acelera y avanza como5 metros y luego vuelve a mi posición, como si me estuviera diciendo que ¡YO! Ando lento.

-Te metiste con la persona equivocada

Yo acelero pero no tanto y veo que ya esta al costado mío y me pasa. Tenía unas ganas de levantarle el dedo corazón pero soy una dama, pero realmente quería hacerlo. Vuelvo a acelerar y lo paso por mucho.

-¿Qué te parece eso dueño del "flamante volvo"?- iba mirando la autopista y una vocecita me dice _Yo creo que no le parece nada porque te pasó, mira allá va._

¡Dios! Manejaba muy rápido, yo iba a 150km/h a cuanto irá el. Pero lastima porque que en ese momento no funciona mi sentido común, solo mi alma competitiva así que aceleré para alcanzarlo.

Íbamos igualados, en realidad me estaba divirtiendo, pero tenía curiosidad de conocer al "dueño del flamante volvo" pero tanto mi auto como el de el tenía vidrio polarizados. En eso veo unas luces rojas y azules. Y veo a un o una policía con la pistola para medir las velocidades

-Oh, oh- mire a la velocidad que iba- ¡¡¡¡¡¡190 km/h!!!!!!

Ya sentía a la patrulla detrás de mí, sonando con las escandalosas sirenas. Tengo que decir que estoy muerta de los nervios, nunca me han multado, y espero que esta no sea la ocasión de nuevo toda la culpa recae en el "dueño del flamante volvo" en resumen el imbécil.

Los 2 autos nos a orillamos al lado derecho de la carretera, el volvo quedo adelante mí_o_. Vi como el o la policía le decía al dueño del volvo que se bajara

Tocaron unos nudillos el vidrio del auto que me sobresaltó, era una policía definitivamente esto no iba a terminar bien, si hubiera sido un policía ponga la cara de cachorrito y listo pero esto... iba a ser complicado.

-bájese del auto por favor- estaba vestida con el uniforme azul marino, con el ciento, unas botas negras y lentes de sol.

Me quede en shock cuando lo vi, tenía la piel blanca y el pelo bronce cobrizo, andaba con unos jeans y un chaleco de rayas negras y azules horizontales y tenía una ancha espalda. Estaba hablando con la policía mejor dicho la policía le estaba coqueteando.

Me bajé con los papeles del auto, que obviamente estaban al día y mi licencia de conducir, sentía como el rubor subía a mis mejillas mientras me acercaba. Miraba el piso, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-Me puede pasar su licencia de conducir por favor- se la entregue- Bueno Isabella, según la pistola tu andabas a 190 km/h y lo máximo es 120- sacó una libreta y empezó a anotar, sentía una mirada.

Y me encontré con un par de ojos profundamente verdes, que me miraban con resentimiento, y veo que tiene mojado parte de su chaleco, por lo de la gasolinera inconscientemente miró hacia la oficial y me río por lo bajo.

-¿que le causa tanta gracia?- me preguntó la oficial, enseguida me callé y estaba más roja que un tomate.

- ¿a mi? No nada.

-bueno yo me retiro, buenas tardes oficial Homlt, a y muchas gracias, prometo que no volverá a pasar- le sonrió y a mí me miró con cara de desprecio y yo hice lo mismo. Y se fue en su volvo a una velocidad decente, pero sin antes dirigirme otra mirada asesina pensé – no te preocupes el odio es mutuo.

Me pasó un papel amarillo y ¡me multó por exceso de velocidad! ¿¿Y al otro no?? Que injusto es el mundo, o mejor dicho la oficial Homlt, pero no dije nada, porque eso lo empeoraría.

- Espero que con esto aprenda señorita Swan- jajaja si como no (nótese el sarcasmo)

- Si oficial no volverá a pasar- Charlie me va a matar, Dios me va a matar.

Me subí al auto con el maldito papel en la mano y me fui hacia la carretera y vi un letrero que salía Sundast a 5 Kilómetros, me acordé de Jacob, en mi rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa, definitivamente Jacob no era como "ese" del volvo. Ni si quiera conozco a "ese" y si las miradas matasen los 2 estaríamos completamente muertos.

Acaba de pasar el letrero gigante que decía "BIENVENIDOS A SEATTLE", en realidad fue un gran alivio saber que solo me quedaba media hora si había tráfico y si no sería solo 20 minutos.

Alice POV

Me sentía feliz porque habían llegado los Swan pero ahora venían con Bella, según me había contado Reneé ella odia el campo, y le gusta las compras pero me aclaro que no tanto como a mi. Ella llegaría hoy día, en la tarde.

Esme con Reneé habían estado todo el día viendo la decoración de la casa de los Swan, yo sabía que en cierta parte Reneé lo hacía para no preocupar a Reneé sobre de decirle a Bella que se quedarían acá un tiempo más de lo que ella pensaba.

Estaba demasiado aburrida, Carlisle estaba con Charlie viendo las viñas, no entiendo que tiene de interesante, se habían pasado toda la tarde allá. Esme estaba con Reneé con lo de la decoración y mi hermanito Edward fue a la casa de mis abuelos por unos días y volvía hoy y me dejó a cargo de su perro Bonzo. Es un pastor alemán de dos años, y duerme con Edward pero como no está, duerme afuera porque no le gusta dormir con otra persona que no sea el, es demasiado juguetón para mi gusto, aunque no se me da con ningún animal.

Estaba tan pero tan aburrida que me metí a la pagina de la escuela para ver el comité de bienvenida de este año, consistía en que alumnos debían adornar el gimnasio por el inicio del año escolar, que cambiaba todos los años y los miembros podía ser cualquier alumno porque era al azar.

Me había servido un vaso de jugo de naranja y lo estaba tomando a mirando la página, tomé un sorbo y vi **Presidente del Comité de bienvenida** _Edward Cullen, _escupí todo lo que había tomado del jugo delante de la pantalla del ordenador. Y estallé a carcajadas.

-¿Cariño te encuentras bien?- sentía como Esme iba subiendo las escaleras y golpeaba mi puerta.

-Pase- respondí apenas, me salían lágrimas de los ojos. Y le señalé la pantalla a mi mamá, se rió tapándose la boca.

-Cariño, no seas así, pobre Edward, llámalo y dile que se quede en Seattle y mañana tu le vas a llevar mas ropa, es mejor que deje todo listo ahora que un día antes de entrar a clases.

Busqué el número de Edward en mi recientemente comprado Iphone rosado y lo marqué.

-¿Qué quieres Alice?- uf parece que alguien anda de malas

- No importa, andas de malhumor así que no te diré

-Alice, lo siento es que casi me sacan una multa y una tal Isabella me empapó sin ninguna razón aparente y ...

-¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡que, queeeee!!!!???- estaba muerta de la risa

- Alice no es para que te rías, después te explico si ya voy en ...

-Espera no me digas que llegando

- Voy entrando a Seattle ¿Porqué pasó algo?

-te vas a tener que quedar ahí porque ¡adivina!

- ¿Qué cosa Alice? No estoy para adivinanzas- si que estaba de malhumor

-¡¡¡ERES EL PRESIDENTE DEL COMITÉ DE BIENVENIDA!!!

- Es broma cierto? – ojalá lo fuera

-Nop- en eso entra Esme

-Cariño pásame a Edward por favor

-Si mamá- le entregue el Iphone

-Edward hijo necesito pedirte un favor

-Lo que sea mamá- Claro a ella la trataba bien y a mí no

- Ya que vas a estar en el colegio necesito que reserves una matricula.

- ¿matrícula?(1) ¿ Para quién?

- Isabella Swan

* * *

(1) Matrícula es cuando te inscribes en una escuela y tienes cupos limitados

Holaaa!! gracias por sus alertas =) pero no reviews T.T ???

Tengo una pregunta es mejor que Edward juegue

a) football o soccer

B) rugby

c) basketball

d) football americano


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Bueno este es el cuarto realmente siento la demora, pero desde ahora voy a empezar a actualizar mas seguido, y quiero aclarar que los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mia (:

Quiero agradecerle por sus reviews **rcullen.95, ..-. ,Priscila Cullen 1410 , Vaalee, macamaca. ,Bells Masen Potter**

Y por las alertas a (: _rcullen.95,..-., MeiLig17, lore cullen potter 95, Vaalee, AlicEdward Cullen, andygaby26, mwh, Ermia, GIULYCULLEN, Beii moon, camilaacullenn, nadiarc22 ( si me falto alguien no fue mi intención)_

* * *

**Edward POV**

-Edward hijo necesito pedirte un favor-

-Lo que sea mamá- Siempre haría lo que ella me pidiera.

- Ya que vas a estar en el colegio necesito que reserves una matricula.

- ¿matrícula? ¿Para quién?- ¿de que me perdí?

- Isabella Swan.-

- ¿Isabella?

- Si hijo, ¿tienes algún problema?- que si tenía UN problema, varios tenían un nombre y un apellido pero solo sé el nombre.

-No, espera deja anotarlo- Paré el auto y busqué un papel y un bolígrafo y anoté _Isabella Swan- _¿A qué año entra?

- Al tuyo- Escuché un "Pásamelo, pásamelo, se las va a ver conmigo" detrás de la voz de Esme, de seguro era Alice.

-¿Al mío?- o sea tiene 17- ¿ y como...

- te explico cuando llegues, te voy a mandar tus cosas con Alice mañana y todos los datos para la matricula, pero para reservarla solo necesitas el nombre y la edad.

Suspiré- Lo sé... nos vemos- realmente quiero que el día terminé luego.

- Cariño si trabajas duro, mas pronto podrás volver, por cierto mándame la mermelada de tu abuela con Alice, por favor.

-No hay problema

-Cuídate, hazme sentir orgullosa, te quiero mi cielo, cuídate

-Siempre lo hago- sonreí- yo también te quiero.- seguía escuchando pásamelo, Esme pásamelo.

- Te paso a Alice.- Oh, no.

-EDWARD ANTHONYCULLEN!!!!!!!!!!-casi quedo sordo.

-Alice ¿Qué pasa? Cálmate.

-¡¡tuperromalcriadomedestrozomiszapatosnuevosjimmychoose!!!!!- Tuve que separarme del auricular, con el gigante grito de Alice, que ni si quiera entendí nada de lo que me dijo

-Alice, habla M-A-S-L-E-N-T-O, que no entendí nada de lo que me dijiste.- Cuando Alice habla así realmente es que esta molesta.

-TU-PERRO-MALCRIADO-DESTROZO-MIS-ZAPATOS-NUEVOS-JIMMY-CHOOSE, ¿ahí entendiste?- que sarcástica.

-Alice supuestamente no era solo MI perro, era NUESTRO perro, pero tu nunca lo cuidaste, solo lo vestías con horribles vestidos, zapatos y collares- solo recordarlo me da escalofríos.

-Si se veía taaaaaan lindo, pero me estas cambiando de tema, como siempre, acuérdate que soy tu hermana mayor, así que YO mando, y me compras 2 pares de zapatos, mañana temprano paso por tu hotel con Bella para ir a ver lo de mis zapatos.- Ya lo tenía como asumido lo de comprarle nuevos zapatos.

-¿Bella?

-Pero si tu sabes Bella, ¿la hija de Charlie Swan? Isabella la que va a entrar a tu curso- Ah, ya me acordé

-Pero desde cuando le dices Bella, ni si quiera la conoces

- Tan aguafiestas, pero tengo el presentimiento que vamos a hacer grandes amigas, ya me imagino de compras en….- Eso, quiero verlo.

- No me interesa cosas de " mujeres", hablando de MI perro ¿Dónde esta?

-Emmmmmmmmm…. emmmm…. por ahí, por donde andan los perros.- ¿Por dónde andan los perros? Alice ella no ..

- Alice ¿Dónde está?- Me esta apretando el puente de la nariz, mi paciencia se estaba agotando.

-No sé, por ahí

-¡¡LO PERDISTE!!

-Yo no…

**Bella POV**

Ya había pasado Seattle, gracias a Dios había poco tráfico, pero Charlie con lo despistado que es, me entregó el papel con la dirección, ¡pero como creía que iba a llegar con solo una dirección en una ciudad que jamás he ido!, tenía que ser Charlie, tuve que bajarme a un minimarkert a preguntar, y me dijeron que tenía que seguir en la carretera hasta donde hubiera un letrero que dijera "Villa Forest", siguiera hacia dentro, y luego doblara a mano derecha.

Ya iba en la carretera, la vegetación definitivamente cambiaba drásticamente, si antes era verde ahora era muuuucho mas verde, y ahí vi el letreo de Villa Forest, mejor dicho planeta alienígena, era un camino de asfalto, de una sola vía, y por los lados estaba lleno de arboles, no realmente lleno es poco- genial, este es mi fin- seguí avanzando, y sonreí porque me acordé que Charlie había dicho que tendría problemas con el auto.

A lo lejos veía muchos cerros, que toda la parte de abajo era verde y arriba no-eso era raro, pero que no acá que cosa no lo era- pero ya no había arboles, solo tierras de cultivo, después llegue a un cruce, que tenía dos flechas de madera, una indicaba a la derecha, y el otro a la izquierda, obviamente me fui a la derecha, seguí avanzando y yo creía que iban a aparecer casas, pero en vez de eso lo que vi fueron ¡vacas, caballos y hasta ovejas!, ¡tuve que parar para dejar pasar un rebaño de cabras!, ahí aproveché de preguntar por la dirección y me bajé del auto, Iba caminando hacia el señor y una cabra me hizo Beeeee! y llegue a saltar.

-No se preocupe, no hacen nada- me sonrió, el señor tenía una expresión dulce, de cómo unos 58 años, vestía ropa muy sencilla.

- No es eso, es que nunca había visto una de tan cerca-sonreí-Disculpe, ¿usted me podría decir dónde queda esta dirección por favor?- le entregue el papel.

-¡Ah! usted debe ser la señorita Swan- mirando la dirección- Charlie me ha hablado de usted, su casa queda derecho, pasa la laguna y como 2 kilómetros mas allá, es donde hay dos casas, una de ladrillos y otra blanca.

-Muchísimas Gracias.

-Por cierto soy Alfred, cuido los caballos de su familia y la de los Cullen, en especial el caballo del Sr. Edward y el suy…, espero nos veamos pronto.- ¿Edward?

- Igualmente, hasta luego.- ¿caballos? yo pensaba que era solo el "ambiente" nunca creí que a Charlie le gustaran los caballos.

Iba a mitad del trayecto y paré para ver la laguna, realmente era hermosa y habían en el camino Alamos por los costados en una fila, realmente parecía un cuadro, hecho por un pintor famoso. Me bajé y me senté debajo de uno de los álamos pensando ¿Quién es Edward?¿Podré resistir 2 semanas?¿cómo eran los Cullen? y sentí algo mojado en mi cara.

De la nada había salido un perro pastor alemán que estaba sentado al lado mío como si me conociera de toda la vida y me acaba de chupar la cara, tenía un pelaje brilloso, estaba con las orejas paradas, movía la cola y tenía la lengua afuera. Lo miré feo, porque me había lengüeteado la cara. ¡Y lo volvió a hacer!

-¡Oye!- me limpie la cara con la mano- ¡Qué asco! ¡Eres un perro mal enseñado!- le dije señalándolo con el dedo, y como si le hiciera gracia me dio la pata.

- ¡Gracias!¿ entonces las paces?- en respuesta se acostó en el pasto panza arriba, y le empecé a rascar la panza y movía la pata como si le hiciera cosquillas.

-y como te llamas haber…- le miré la placa del collar- Bonzo, lindo nombre, ¿Dónde está tu dueño?- miré a los alrededores y no había nadie, así que lo subí en el asiento del copiloto y le puse cinturón.

Íbamos escuchando música, Bonzo iba mirando los álamos por la ventana- o eso me pareció a mí- con la lengua afuera.

Ahí fue cuando vi las 2 casas, una de ladrillos rojos muy rustica, con una puerta de madera, tenía chimenea y la otra era blanca con grandes ventanas, que pareciera que le entraba mucha luz. Fue cuando estuve mas cerca que puse la canción Hot de Avril lavigne a un volumen fuerte y entré solo para molestar a Reneé era mi "venganza" por venir de vacaciones acá. ¿Qué no supuestamente esta Forks por acá? ¡ si no está el significante pueblito como se supone voy a sobrevivir 2 semanas!

* * *

Acepto sugerencias, criticas lo que sea (: me dejan un review ??

Prefieres que Edward juegue:

A)Football o soccer

B) Rugby

C) Basketball

D) Football Americano


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaa (: actualice mas pronto!!! Y el cap me quedo un poco mas largo . Bueno tuve un problema con este capitulo porque en Bella POV estaba chisto pero puse en Word no guardar! No fue mi culpa fue el mouse xD jajaj si lo se lo se solo me pasa a mi u.u, me hicieron ultra hiper Feliz con sus reviews y espero que sigan leyendo mi historia =) ¡!!!!!!!!!!

Quiero dar las gracia por los reviews a :

**lore cullen potter 95**** , ****RoXa CuLlEn HaLe**** , ****Marxiiz S. Cullen**** , ****Crystal Butterfly 92.**

Alertas:

Crystal Butterfly 92, camilitha Cullen, yequita, RoXa CuLlEn HaLe, fati21

* * *

**Alice POV**

¡Yo NO podía perder al perro de Edward 5 veces! el me mataría, yo creo que me regañaría, me pegaría me mataría y me enterraría. Sip eso haría Edward.

-Pero Edward, cálmate si ni si quiera YO he salido de la casa en todo el día tiene que estar afuera.- ¿Supongo, no?

-¡Alice si lo perdiste….! voy a llamarte en 10 minutos más si no aparase….-

- ya, ya ya- corté, porque o si no me iba a dar el "típico discurso" que ya lo he escuchado las 4 veces restante cuando perdí a Bonzo. Recordemos….

Flash Back.

Acabamos de encontrar a Bonzo. E íbamos llegando a la casa.

-¡ES LA TERCERA VEZ! ¡COMO PUEDES SER TAN IRRESPONSABLE! ¡NUNCA APRENDES, LO UNICO QUE TE IMPORTA ERES TU TU TU!- Yo solo ponía los ojos en blanco y movía mi boca y mi mano al mismo tiempo que Edward, diciendo exactamente la mismas palabras.

-¡NO ME HAGAS BURLA! ¡NUNCA HACES NADA SOLO COMPRAR COMPRAR COMPRAR! ¡TU NUNCA…!

Fin del flash Back

Realmente no quería recordar esa escena, ya estaba acostumbrada, la primera vez me hirió lo dijo eso de que YO no hacía nada, y no sé que mas, pero el tampoco hace gran cosa, y ahora el discurso me lo tomo como chiste, porque yo me río de como se enoja cuando le hago burlas, y además Bonzo siempre está por los alrededores porque no puede ir muy lejos tampoco si acá todos se conocen, así que alguien nos avisaría supongo, si se trata del Bonzo, cuando Edward no está en casa se pone histérico.

Ahora lo que tenía que hacer, era decirle a Esme lo de Bonzo, otro regaño mas, bajé las escaleras, y fui a la cocina.

- ¿Y la señora Swan?

-Aquí, Alice- me levantó la mano- Y por favor no me digas Señora, me haces sentir vieja, solo Reneé.- Esta mujer sí que me cae bien.

-Bueno Reneé.

-Esme, gracias por el té pero creo que ya va a llegar Bella, y de seguro enojada y va a hacer algo para hacerme enfadar-suspiró- ¿Mañana vamos a comprar los muebles como a las 10?

-Claro, vamos en mi auto.- Reneé ya se estaba marchando.- Reneé

- Si , ¿ Esme?

- A penas llegue Isabella la traes, para conocerla, creo que va a hacer una persona muy dulce

-Mamá recuerda que le gusta que le digan Bella no Isabella.- Reneé me sonrió.

- Por supuesto, pero lo mas probable es que la sientan llegar- sonrió y cerró la puerta.

Ahora venía mi gran noticia, Esme ya había empezado a preparar la cena, de seguro Carlisle iba a llegar exhausto del paseo en las viñas. Ya aquí voy…

-Mamita, querida, de mi alma. la mejor mamá del mundo.- Se dio vuelta

-¿Qué paso, Alice?- me dijo rodando los ojos.

-¿Por qué crees que pasó algo?

-¿Mamita? eso lo dices cuando quieres algo o cuando paso algo.- resople, realmente me conocía

-Es que. . .

-¿Has visto a él bonzo?, es raro, no ha venido a rasgar la puerta "exigiendo" la comida.- agaché la cabeza retorciéndome las manos, me miró- Alice que hicis…

-Juro que no fue mi culpa, es que cuando no está Edward Bonzo se pone rebelde, ME ODIA, porque cuando cachorro lo vestía, Mamá ayúdame a buscarlo por favor, Edward va a matar.

-¡Mary Alice Cullen! ¡ no puedes ser mas irresponsable!, Edward adora a su perro, tanto como tu a tus zapatos Jimmy choose- que los destruyo el bonzo ¡bravo! y a el no lo retan y a mi si – lo bueno es que tiene que andar cerca.

-Pero si tu sabes que me odia y ..

-Alice es un perro, puede que te tenga rencor, por lo de vestirlo- se río por lo bajó, tapándose la boca con la mano, y la miré feo- pero no te odia, creo.

- Voy a buscarlo, si llama Edward por favores no contestes, me va a matar…

-Espera un momento jovencita ¿le dijiste a Edward?- con los ojos como platos.

-Pues si, es que me preguntó..

-Alice, como se te ocurre decirle- dijo negando con la cabeza- obviamente no le voy a contestar hasta que lo hayas encontrado.

-Me voy- fui a buscar las llaves del porsche y no las encontré- ¿mamá mis llaves?

-¿Porqué no vas en caballo? – Rodeé los ojos- ¿Qué?

-Si sabes que no me gusta, es incomodo y peludo- me recorrió un escalofrió- en cambio mi porsche es más cómodo y rápido- le guiñe un ojo.

- Tenía la esperanza que usaras la hermosa yegua que te compró Carlisle.

NO me gusta cabalgar porque cuando pequeña, como cuando tenía 12, iba en un poni cabalgando y no sé porque pero me caí, pero no me dolió la caída, sino que el problema es que caí en excremento fresco, que estaba caliente. Fue H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E.

De ahí que me disgustan los caballos, poero en la familia todos tienen el suyo, menos yo pero el año pasado, Carlisle se le ocurrió que ya tenía la edad para superar ese "episodio" y me compró una yegua de color café, con manchas blancas en la cabeza. Papá estuvo una semana enseñándome, porque no quise aprender con Edward. Que el por muy bien que sabía cabalgar, hasta a ganado premio y trofeos, me decía ya _"Chica Popó" has esto y lo otro , _y aunque ya habían pasado años sobre lo del "episodio" Edward siempre encontraba la forma de molestarme por eso, y todo porque" él señor yo cabalgo perfecto" me molestaba demasiado, le pedí a Carlisle que me enseñara, pero me demoré una semana por 2 razones:

1.- Me daba pánico

2.- Como Carlisle es médico, no tenía mucho tiempo.

Bueno, la cosa es que al final aprendí pero no ando en caballo por gusto, solo lo hago cuando me obligan.

Salí corriendo de la casa, al porsche iba por el sendero me bajé y empezé a gritar

-¡¡¡BOOOOOONZOOOOOO!!! -¿ y si lo raptaron?, me empeze a morder las uñas, seguí buscando en los alrededores pero nada.

Me devolví a la casa porque no lo busqué por ahí, podría ser que estuviera en el establo, una vez se quedo encerrado ahí el pobre. Fui, hacia el gallinero de atrás, tampoco nada, ya me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Entré a la casa

-¿Lo encontraste?, Edward ha llamado 2 veces.

- Yo…- Pero empezaron a temblar las ventanas

-¿Que es eso? – me preguntó Esme.

-Shhhhh- me puse a escuchar- escucha es la canción hot de abril lavingne-

Because you're allowed

I want to drive you into the corner

Nos miramos al mismo tiempo con Esme

-¡Es Bella!

* * *

**Bella POV**

No era adivina, asi que había dos hermosas casas adelante y no sabía donde estacionarme, pero vi un lindo porsche amarillo que justo estaba entre medio de las dos y me puse al lado, en eso veo a Reneé en la casa de ladrillos con la cara roja.

-¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!¡BAJA ESA MUSICA AHORA!- me reí para mis adentros mi plan había funcionado bajé del auto y Reneé me abrazo

-¿Qué...?- a esta mujer le estaba afectando el aire puro, yo sabía que no sacaríamos nadada bueno de esto.

-¡Cariño! ¿Cómo te fue? ¿tuviste problemas? ¿comiste? Te perdiste? ¿te costo llegar?¿se te hizo largo el viaje?-Me cargaban estas "típicas preguntas"

-Mamá, tranquilízate-suspiré-Bien, no , si unas papas fritas, no , un poco ,no. -Miró al auto, osea a Bonzo y abrió los ojos

-¿Eso es un perro?

- ¡Júralo! ¡No me había dado cuenta!¡ acabas de hacer el mejor después de de Cristóbal Colón! ¡Que alguien llame a National Geografic!- rodó los ojos.

-Bella hablo enserio. ¿Que es eso?- abrí la puerta para que saliera Bonzo

-Haber... como lo explico, eso que ves ahí – dije apuntando a Bonzo- es un perro, mamífero como lo quieras llamar, tiene pelos y dicen que es el mejor amigo del hombre, me lo encontré de camino acá y como no andaba con nadie me lo traje – me encogí de hombros y puse cara angelical.

-Bella yo no sé ...

-¡Bella!- vi a una muchacha con aspecto de duende, con el pelo negro corto y las puntas indicando a todas direcciones, me abrazó- ¡Vamos a ser grandes amigas!

-¡Alice!, Hola soy Esme Cullen- abrazándome, tenía el cabello color miel, sus ojos se veían dulces y su rostro era en forma de corazón- y esta hiperactiva es Alice, mi hija.

-¡Olle!- le dijo mirando a Esme, sonreí- ¡BONZO!-con Reneé nos miramos- ¡DONDE ESTABAS! ¡Me tenías preocupada!- pero el perros escondió detrás de mi, Alice y Esme se miraron, le hice cariño.

- Como tu ..

-Venía de camino acá y me lo encontré y como no andaba con nadie me lo traje, no lo podía dejar solo ahí.

-¿Y no te hizo nada?¿ no te ladró?- negué con la cabeza- es que Bonzo no se relaciona con nadie que no sea nosotros cuatro- dijo Esme.

-Gracias,graciasgracias.- Alice me abrazaba

-¿Por qué?

-Es que Edward adora a ese perro, y es la quinta vez que se me pierde y ... espera- se veía una luz en su bolsillo del pantalón, rodó los ojos- hablando del rey de Roma- sacó un Iphone rosado, muy Alice de seguro.

-Si, si lo encontré o sea Bella lo encontró, si Bella Swan, no no le hizo nada, si si se- se escucharon gritos y Alice cortó.

-¿Edward?

-Si es mi hermano menor, ven, ven te lo muestro ¡vamos a ver fotos!

-¿fotos de tu hermano Edward?-

-Sip _de bebé, wuajajaja_- eso no estoy segura si lo dijo

-¿Que?

-No nada- tenía una sonrisa traviesa en los labios

* * *

Gracias por Leer mi historia encerio (: ¡!!!!!!!! Me dejas un review !? =D

Sobre la votación esta es la ultima oportunidad para votar yo se poruqe se los digo 1313 hay un empate con Soccer (3) y Football (3) Basketball (2)

Es mejor que Edward juegue

a) football o soccer

B) rugby

c) basketball

d) football americano


	6. Chapter 6

Holaaa! ¿como están? aca es el sexto capitulo, realmente no e tenido mucho tiempo, muuuchas gracias por sus reviews y alertas (: respecto a la pregunta de alguien que cada cuanto actualizaba la verdad no tengo una fecha especifica, y no siempre puedo actualizar tan rápido como yo quisiera =/ pero no pasara un mes que yo no escriba y esta historia va a tener un final NO la voy a dejar inconclusa. A y vieron Robsten ¿??????? Que suerte tiene Kristen u.u!!!!!!!

ya quedaaa poco para NEW MOON!!!

Gracias por sus Reviews a

**SamantthaC, fati21 ,AimeCullendePattinson ,chica vampiro 92 , isabel20 , paz15 , macamaca. karin cullen,Maiy,Bells Masen Potter **

Por las Alertas

SamantthaC, chica vampiro 92, lesley-15, paz15, karin cullen, Maiy, vero cullen,AimeCullendePattinson, roxanne2308cullenpotter,

Si me falto alguien no fue mi intención =) y me avisa

**Edward POV**

Ya había llegado a la escuela, realmente estaba nervioso, ¡Alice no puede ser tan irresponsable! si yo no le hubiera preguntado ni si quiera se hubiera acordado. A Bonzo lo quiero porque en muchos aspectos se parece a mí como que odia que Alice lo vista, aunque igual se deja hacerlo y le gusta la soledad y la tranquilidad, tal y como a mí, por eso dicen que los perros se parecen a sus dueños.

Iba a esperar los 10 minutos para llamarla ni uno mas ni uno menos. Ya había llegao a la escuela y Jorge el conserje me dijo que ya habían algunos del comité en el gimnasio, me estacioné, tenía la manos apretando el manubrio del auto con la cabeza en el, y alguien golpea la ventana. Miro y es

-¡Eddie!- puse los ojos en blanco, esta mujer nunca me dejaba en paz le había demostrado y dicho de la forma más caballerosa que no me atraía, ¡pero no entiende!, según Alice todas las mujeres del instituto tienen fantasías conmigo o quieres ser mi novia, en realidad encontraba raro porque comentan mis fotos en facebook-que sube Alice-, escriben en mi muro y ni las conozco.

Me bajé del auto y me abrazó

-Tanya, ¿cómo has estado?- traté de poner la mejor sonrisa, pero solo salió una sonrisa forzada.

-Mal, te he echado mucho de menos, pero eso no importa ya estas aquí ¡adivina quién es asesora!- ¡Por favor no! tengo tan mala suerte

-Emm ¿tu?- _como si fuera de los menos obvio_ pensé

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos al gimnasio! - me tomó de la mano

-Tanya, emm voy enseguida primero tengo que llamar a alguien- le solté la mano

-oh, está bien- entrecerró los ojos y salió

Llame a la casa, pero nada, ¿Esme sabría lo de Bonzo?, llame a Alice pero no me contestaba, llame a la casa tampoco, al móvil de Esme menos

¿Si no lo habían encontrado? ¿lo secuestraron?- ¡Cálmate Edward!- me reproché a mi mismo, llamé una vez más

-¿Alice lo encontraste?

- Si, si lo encontré o sea Bella lo encontró.

-¿Bella?- ¿Qué hacía Bella Swan con MI perro?, Isabella ese nombre…

-Si, Bella Swan.- después reaccione

-¡Dios! ¡ no le hizo nada cierto! ¡Esta bien?

-No no le hizo nada pero …

-¡ALICE COMO PUEDES SER TAN IRRESPONSABLE!¡ ES LA QUINTA VEZ! ¡NUNCA APREN..!- genial, me quedé hablando solo Alice me cortó la llamada, pero ya se las va a ver ¡zapatos quería!

Caminé hacia el gimnasio y estaban todos reunidos en el gimnasio, estaba Angela, Mike , Tanya, Black, Jasper, Sebastián y otras personas que no conozco, espera

-¿¿¡¡JASPER HALE!!??- Se acerco a mi nos dimos un abrazo- ¿Qué haces aquí, que no estabas en el Caribe?

-No pude cambiar, o posponer, la señora Cope dice que es todos los años evito ser del comité, además echaba de menos a Alice- rodeé los ojos-, y Rose quería volver, así que nos vinimos y nuestros padres se quedaron allá.

-Qué bueno que hayan vuelto ¿se quedaran solos en su casa?

-Sí, pero no, o sea podemos estar en casa pero Esme le dijo a mi mamá que nos quedaremos en la suya por lo tanto la misa esta S-O-L-A a sí que… – levantaba y bajaba las cejas

-Fiesta!- pero lo grité, Jasper me pego un codazo en las costillas y todos estaban mirándonos, me sonrojé- Emm bueno, sobre lo de la bienvenida ¿ que opinan de esta idea…

-A mi me encanta- dijo Tanya lamiendo el labio inferior, me dio escalofríos.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo, a si será más fácil distinguir a los nuevos- dijo Jasper

Los demás estuvieron completamente de acuerdo, menos Black que dijo que los alumnos nuevos podrían sentirse incómodos, pero ¡A quien le importa su voto!, como éramos todos menos uno lo íbamos a hacer, y a mí me encantaba la idea.

Al final del día ya teníamos más de la mitad preparado, gracias a Dios todos trabajábamos, ya que nadie quería estar más tiempo acá. Tuve que ir donde la señora Cope para explicarle sobre la bienvenida, y aproveché de entregar los datos de Isabella Swan y la señora Cope dijo que tendría que venir a dar la entrevista dentro de la semana.

Me quedé en la casa de Jasper, para que el hotel si puedo estar en su casa, Íbamos de camino pero paramos a comprar unas pizzas. Llegamos a la casa, y estaba Rose.

-¿Rose como estas?- le di una vuelta- wow parece que nos bronceamos.

-Jajaja si, acabo de estar en tu casa y adivina

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tienes una alumna- WTF

-¿a?

-Bella, la acabo de conocer, es muy simpática, y Carlisle le ofreció a Charlie que tu le podrías enseñar a andar a caballo.

-Si tu dices que es simpática, es raro, y realmente no tengo problema, mientras no resulte ser como la chica popó, estamos bien- levante el pulgar y Jasper me fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué?- le dije a Jasper

-Nada, E-D-I-I-E.

-¡Jasper! Mejor cállate Jazzy-boo!

-¡No peleen!- dijo Rose

-Rose los pantalones te quedan pequeños?- en realidad pareciera que se estuviera asfixiando. Se le pusieron las mejillas rojas.

-Son de Bella- le iba a preguntar- No, larga historia.

**Bella POV**

Estábamos entrando a la casa de Alice con bonzo a mi lado, entramos como a una biblioteca, Alice estaba recorriendo los libros que un dedo.

-Donde esta, donde está…¡aquí!- sacó como 3 álbumes, el verde decía Alice, el rojo familia, y el azul Alice sopló el polvo del nombre, parecía como si nunca vieran ese decía _Edward._

-Yap lo vamos a ver de menor a mayor.- Me pasó el álbum azul., lo abrí y decía

_Para mi hermoso hijo Edward Anthony Cullen que su familia siempre lo va a apoyar y amar en todo momento._

_Con cariño Carlisle y Esme Cullen_

La primera foto se veían los 5 en el hospital supuse que el hombre de ahí era Carlisle, el papá de Alice, ella estaba con un vestido largo y zapatos de charol en los brazos de Carlisle, quien estaba al lado de Esme y ella tenía a Edward en los brazos, realmente era un bebé muy lindo.

-Ese día estábamos en el hospital y la enfermera nos tomó la foto.-

Seguimos viendo las fotos pero en una cambié de pagina y realmente deseé no haberlo echo, estaba Edward ¡desnudo! llorando, tenía como 2 años y Alice atrás apuntándolo con el dedo índice y tapándose la boca riéndose, me sonrojé.

-¡UPS! foto prohibida- sentí como si realmente ella no lo sintiera.

Cambié de pagina y estaban ellos sentados al lado de unas jirafas, y observé a Edward y su pelo era cobrizo, desordenado, fuera de lo común y yo en algún lado lo había visto pero donde…

Ni si quiera me había dado cuenta que Alice se había puesto a hablar por celular, realmente debo estar demasiado distraída.

-Si amor, pero estarás con Edward por lo menos, aja si yo le digo a Esme, te quiero Jazzy- cortó, suspiró, se volteó y me miró- Era mi novio- le brillaban los ojos.

-Que tierno.- le sonreí en eso entró una mujer alta y escultural, con un estilo elegante y figura similar a la de una modelo. Su cabello era ondulado y dorado, largo hasta la cintura

-¡Rose!- Alice saltó a ella y yo solo miraba la escena divertida.

-¡Allie!- después me miró y me dijo- eres la una alumna de Edward Bella ¿no?

-¿Alumna?- Alice abrió los ojos como platos.

- Si te va a enseñar a andar a caballo, escuche a Carlisle y Charlie hablando abajo- sonrió.

-¿a caballo? no no no yo no ando a caballo.- ni arriba de ningún animal.

-Tu papa no cree lo mismo, pero Edward enseña excelente ¿no Alice?- Alice puso una mirada asesina.

-No sé ¬¬. Chiste interno Bella**.(n/a chiste interno es algo gracioso que paso pero solo las dos personas saben y la otra que esta con ellos no)** Ya pero cambiemos de tema, como te fue en el Caribe, ah Bella por cierto ella es Rosalie Hale, o Rose, la melliza de el hombre más maravilloso del mundo Jasper, fue de vacaciones al Caribe y acaba de llegar antes de lo esperado.

-Bella Swan- le di la mano.

-Rose Hale, encantada, bueno lo del Caribe, este año pusieron a Jasper en el comité de Bienvenida hizo todo lo posible para cambiar o algo pero la Señora Cope dijo que no porque hace 2 años que a cambiado, así que nos devolvimos en el primero vuelo, pero realmente yo me quería venir.

-Voy a buscar bebidas, vengo enseguida- Alice se fue y me dejó con Rose.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-¿17 y tu?

-18, ¿vas a entrar al colegio?

- ¡No! vengo solo de vacaciones por las 2 semanas que quedan- Gracias a Dios, solo dos semanas.

-Ah, yo voy a la misma escuela de Alice y Edward, pero Alice va en el mismo año que su hermano, porque Edward tiene 17 igual que tu, y Alice entró un año después pero debería ir en nuestro año, conmigo y Jasper.

-¿Qué es eso del comité?

- Eso es algo que el viejo director hace, se trata de organizar como.. haber arreglar el gimnasio, decorarlo y todo eso , y obviamente nadie se presta para eso porque es V-A-C-A-C-I-O-N-E-S! o sea ¿en que piensa ese viejo cuando lo hace en vacaciones?.

-En mi escuela no hacen eso , por suerte,¿ y a Jasper que le tocó?.

-No sé, pero el presidente no porque o sino se hubiera quejado demasiado, es terrible, además si fracasa todo el mundo te echa la culpa a ti, y te tienes que quedar asm tiempo organizando y bla bla bla.

-¿De qué hablan?- pregunto Alice, quien llevaba 3 vasos de jugo de naranja en uan bandeja y un plato con galletas de chocolates.

- Le explicaba a Bella sobre lo del presidente del comité, además es – Rose puso una L en su frente.

-¡UltrahiperLoser! Jajaj y ¿adivina a quien le tocó?

-¡dime! A..- Rose se puso el dedo en el mentón pensando – a Tanya?- tomando jugo

- No a Edward.- Rose escupió todo el jugo arriba de su polera y las galletas.

-¿Es...broma...?- entre risas, demasiada risa diría yo

-No, Rose no te rias tanto o si no..

-¡¡JaJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJ!! ¡El popular capitán de el equipo de football que Looser! AJAJAJAJAJAA- justo en ese instante miré a Rose que se seguía riendo y ...

-¡ROSE TE HICISTE PIPI!- gritó Alice, yo mire y vi a una rubia muy avergonzada con las mejillas tan rojas como a mi se me ponen, pero no pude aguantar la risa, y con Alice nos empezamos a reírnos

-Sorry Rose, yo no quería- me atragante con mis risas

-Eso siempre le pasa cuando se ríe mucho, ¡te lo dije!- Rose ya estaba en la puerta con el pantalón mojado- yo te presto algo.

-Pero Alice le va a quedar demasiado pequeño, yo le presto unos pantalones, pero no se como te queden.

-Gracias Bella- y me abrazó pero de lejos para no mojarme a mi, con su pipi.

Fuimos a buscar mi maleta y encontramos unos jeans que le quedaron lo mejor posible, Alice me dijo que necesitaba ropa, y que fuéramos al centro comercial y todo mientras Rose se iba en su descapotable rojo BMW M3.

Entramos a la sala y estaba Esme, Charlie y Reneé y al que supuse como Carlisle. Era Rubio y muy apuesto.

-Hola soy Carlisle Cullen,- me extendió la mano

-Mucho gusto, Bella Swan.

-Cariño hay algo que tengo que decirte en realidad son 2 cosas.- esto no era bueno.

-Ya dime la buena- se mordió el labio inferior, o sea que no hay buena- la menos mala.

-Ok- suspiró.- Bueno como nos mudamos rápidamente, el camión de mudanza llegara en dos días más, con las cosas, o sea que tu cama no ha llegado la de nosotros si, así que Esme se ofreció a que durmieras en la pieza de Edward ya que la de invitados la están remodelando.- Esta bien eso no es malo, porque no está.

-No importa, está bien y la otra.

-Este... cariño .-

-¿Qué? No te entendí-¡Por dios! ¡Señor enséñale a mi mama a hablar por favor!

-Nos vas a quedar acá.

-Como acá, si por las vacaciones eso ya lo sabía- bajé la mano restándole importancia.

-No, en forma definitiva e iras a la misma escuela que Alice, Edward y Rose- Alice saltaba en su lugar y yo veía borroso debido a las lágrimas.

CHAN CHAN espero que les haya gustado y lo del pipi de Rose eso le apso a una tía mia xD que se rio tanto tanto que se hizo pipi me rei tanto y em acrode y lo puse =)

Como se habran dado cuenta gano Footaball o soccer :) garcias por haber votado y me Dejas un review ???????? =D


	7. Chapter 7

Holaaaa!!! actualize antes =) estoy en exámenes finales =/ pero no voy al colegio sol oa dar los exámenes y mañana tengo uno de matematicas y son las 1:25 AM en Chile y no me va a ir muy bien estoy segura porque me llegaron ideas para la historia , asi que los agradecimientos los voy ahacerr juntos sorri …

MUCHAS GRACIAS A :

Bells Masen Potter, Ckamilafanstwilight, karin Cullen, Prinzeziitha Cullen, marihel, queen of the shadow, fati21, Crystal Butterfly 92, vero Cullen, SensualCandyDoll, Maiy, ale-lola, Tutzy Cullen, Pxnxiitha, Maripo2013, Pxnxiitha, ale-lola,

Si me falto alguien no fue mi intención y me avisa. Espero que les guste.

* * *

Bella POV

Encajaba todo, la actitud extraña de Emilia como si me mirara con lastima, María cuando me iba se estaba despidiendo de mi indirectamente, ¿y ahora que? ¿Por qué ahora?

-Alice, ¿me puedes llevar a mi habitación?- asintió con la cabeza, si me quedaba un minuto mas ahí me derrumbaría, me temblaban las piernas y pasé al lado de mis "padres" que me mintieron descaradamente, no tengo la fuerza para mirarlos, me dan vergüenza ajena, ¡Porque lo hicieron!

Alice iba abrazándome por la cintura y yo apoyaba mi cabeza en sus hombro, llegamos a el segundo piso, en un pasillo amplio, pero no me fijé en nada mas, sentía como mi cuerpo se estremecía por los sollozos, Alice me acostó en una superficie suave y acolchada, ahí recién supe que ya habíamos entrado a la habitación de su hermano.

-¿Quieres agua con azúcar?-(**n/a agua con azúcar sirve para calmar los sollozos)** asentí con la cabeza. Alice volvió en muy poco tiempo.

-Bella, lo siento-me pasó el vaso mientras me miraba con ojos tristes.

-Gracias, Alice- suspiré- en realidad lo que me molesta es el hecho de que me mintieron, porque estas tu conmigo y Rose no me hubiera molestado en quedarme, además a Emilia podría invitarla por los fines de semana que se yo.- sonreí pero no llego a mis ojos.

-Siempre estaré contigo- me abrazó. sentí que mis lagrimas estaban amenazando con salir, pero las contuve- Así qué. . . – levantaba y bajaba las cejas

-Así que que-

-Lecciones con Edward- me pegó un codazo- yo creo que se van a llevar bien.-rodeé los ojos.

-¿Alice es enserio? ni lo conozco solo vi su pequeño traserito en las fotos- me puse a reír tanto que que me dolía- Alice sí que sirves para subir los ánimos.- me sonrió.

-Obvio, si soy única- saludando como si fuera la reina de Seattle- haber cuéntame sobre Emilia.

-Bueno somos amigas de la infancia, en la escuela a ninguna nos interesaba ser "popular", porque por lo menos en mi escuela eran zorras, es simpática, comprensiva y me conoce como la palma de su mano, apropósito la tengo que llamar para contarle sobre el "dueño del flamante volvo" pero parece...

-Alto, alto alto- puso su mano delante de mi cara como en señal de stop- ¿dueño del flamante volvo? explícate- iba a replicar- ahora.

-Bueno emm , pero lo voy a resumir, yo estaba en una gasolinera, entonces me bajé e iba a pagar para poder llenar el estanque y de la nada aparece un volvo plateado que queda a 5 centímetros de mis piernas- Alice tenía su boca en forma de *o*- y cuando estoy bajo presión o me asusto DEMACIADO me desmayo y me desmaye, desperté como en una bodega, y escuche que el" dueño del flamante volvo" diciendo que me iba a tirar agua para despertarme-Alice movía su cabeza en forma de negativa- y me enojé y había un lavabo y llene con agua una botella y se la tiré y me fui-Alice aplaudía.

-Se lo merece por ser tan mal educado, me hubiera gustado ver su cara, Edward tiene un volvo pero es i-m-p-o-s-i-b-l-e que haya sido él, Esme lo educo bien.

-Sí, después me pasaron una multa.

-¿Why?

-Porque el dueño del flamante volvo me lo encontré en la carretera, y hicimos algo así como ¿una carrera?- puse una mueca- e iba a exceso de velocidad y nos paro una policía, y al caballero no lo multaron ¡porque se puso a coquetear con ella! es tan injusto.

-¡Esté hombre sí que se pasa!, ¿pero lo viste era lindo?- ¿Qué si era lindo?

-Creo- _disimula Bella disimula- _Si era pasable.

-Pero los hombres así no sirven, lindos por fuera y una basura por dentro- las dos asentimos al mismo tiempo con la cabeza, nos miramos y nos reímos.- Oye tu pijama

-Está en mi maleta, o sea en mi casa, no vayas, no importa duermo con ropa.- Alice puso cara de ofendida.

-Me ofendes Bella, mira mis pijamas están en mi habitación, te traigo uno y vuelvo.

5 minutos después.

-Bella, se me olvido que estoy remodelando mi closet.-puso una mirada de disculpa

-No importa- me miró con esta cara ¬¬

-TU – me apuntó con el dedo índice - NO vas a dormir con ESO.- señalando mi ropa- tengo UN pijama que es el que estoy usando PERO vas a usar una polera de Edward- abrí los ojos como platos.

-Lindo el chiste Alice- me puso cara de reproche- ¿es enserio?

-Sip y haber…- entró a al closet tirando poleras, y pantalones.- ¿Dónde está? donde esta, ja ¡Aquí ta!- me pasó una polera gris con el numero 8 y Cullen de color terracota

-¿Football?- solo eso explicaría la camisa de entrenamiento. Alice me miro con una cara- Oh cierto ya me lo habías dicho. Pero Alice es la camisa de tu hermano no sabes si le...

-Bella stoped, si yo te la paso es por algo, además él ni si quiera esta aquí- puso su boca en forma de un puchero- me dejó abandonada por mis abuelos y después por el comité.

-Ah por cierto toma- me lanzó unos bóxers azules cuadrilles- para la parte de abajo.- Obviamente me sonrojé con un nuevo tono de rojo.- Sin replicas, además hay mujeres como las zorra de Tanya que morirían por dormir en ESA cama y con ESE sexy pijama – poniéndome una mirada picara.

La miré alzando una ceja- pero yo no, te he dicho mínimo unas 8842 veces que no conozco a tu hermano.

-Tengo no sé el presentimiento que... no importa, toma- me paso unas toallas y el "sexy pijama".

En la ducha me puse a meditar hace 2 días mi vida estaba normal en L.A y en tan poco tiempo había cambiado demasiado, mis papas me mintieron- se me escapo un sollozo- ¿Por qué? cambiarme de escuela, yo siempre había ido a MI escuela no se lo que se siente ser la "nueva" eso me da miedo, me asusta, pero sé que van a estar Alice y Rose conmigo…. Me puse la camiseta de algodón de Edward gracias a Dios no estaba aquí o si no me moriría de vergüenza y los bóxers me quedaban sueltos y me llegaban un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Definitivamente parecía cualquier cosa menos sexy.

Alice estaba en la cama y se le escapó un bostezo, y también estaba bonzo a los pies de la cama King.

-Bella me voy a dormir- me dio un beso en la mejilla- sueña lindo- miró al bonzo- que no te piquen las pulgas-me reí ante su comentario. Se fue saltando siempre tan Alice. Mire mi celular y le escribí un mensaje a Emilia.

_Porque no me lo dijiste, haberme dado una pista ¡no se! ya te echo de menos pero en realidad se que no es tu culpa. Te quiero_

_B._

-¿y Tu? supongo que me vas a hacer compañía- le dije al bonzo, en respuesta, me lamio el rostro

Me acosté en la amplia cama era tan suave, tenía un olor peculiar, varonil que me relajaba, y me quede profundamente dormida, con Bonzo a los pies de la cama.

Beep, Beep. mi celular esta vibrando. . .

_I make them good girls go bad…-_ ese tono se lo tengo a Emilia.(n/a Good girls go Bad de cobra starship)

-_I know your type ..-_ siempre contestamos cantando esa canción que las dos la tenemos de tono, si mis padres creen que cuando voy a casa de Emilia voy SOLO a su casa, la pregunta es de ahí a ¿Dónde no he ido? fiestas, juntas, V.I.P.

-_You ´re daddy´s Little girls._

-Emilia eso es lo que menos somos, chicas de papá- eso era realmente cierto, no significa el hecho de no ser popular pasarla mal ¿no?

-Ja jaja en todo caso, lo del mensaje, lo siento no fue mi culpa, Reneé me dijo pero que no te podía decir, porque había planeado un viaje yo y tu en Chile, un país de Sudamérica, y ahí me tuvo que decir que tu no podías…

-¿Chile? ¬¬ yo quiero ir, y lo de Reneé lo supuse, oye muere, Alice es mi vecina hija de Carlisle y Esme Cullen, y estoy durmiendo en la pieza de su hermano Edward con sus bóxers- me sonrojé por solo mencionarlo- y su polera.

-¡OMG! ¿Y ES APUESTO?¿CUANTOS AÑOS TIENE?¿TIENE NOVIA?¿SI TIENE UN PRIMO O HERMANO IGUAL QUE EL? obviamente si es apuesto.- típico de Emilia, me hace acordar a Alice =)

-No lo conozco, y Alice y Rose son muy simpáticas, no voy a tener a mi compañera de fiestas acá- fingí como que lloraba.

-suspiró-Lo sé, pero podemos juntarnos en verano, vacaciones, te escapas, que se yo.

- Sobre lo ultimo S-U-E-Ñ-A, conocí a un chico Jacob Black y al dueño del flamante volvo- me pidió que le contara todo, así lo hice.

Un relato y dos NO TE PUEDO CREER de Emilia.

-Es un imbécil, ni lo conozco pero me cae como el …

-Cuida ese vocabulario jovencita- ¡Puaj soné igual a mi mama!

-Sonaste igual a tu querida y ecológica mami.-suspiré.

-Lo sé, pensé lo mismo me afecta el aire limpio.

-Ya te quiero ver llegando de vaquera ¡YIJAAA!

-Muy graciosita, voy a aprender a andar a caballo y me va a enseñar Edward.

-Edward aquí Edmundo allá, oye cambiando de tema ¿que vas a ser con la multa? .

-No sé, Charlie me mata si ve ese papel, estúpido dueño del flamante volvo…-

-¿podemos decirle chico volvo? es mas corto

-Buena idea- y así seguimos hablando de temas triviales, como me lo tome lo del viaje, mis padres, la casa, los Cullen, el accidente de Rose- solo recordarlo me da risa-.

-Bellita tengo que colgar, me dio sueño-.

-A mi también, chau Emilia

-Cio Bella Black Volvo.

-Oye tú … - Pero ya había cortado

Sentí que el Bonzo se levantaba de la cama y se ponía a gimotear en la ventana. Sentí un ruido por la ventana. Ok, muero de miedo. -_Se mujer y levántate-, _genial ahora mi conciencia me habla.- ¡Porque no prendí la luz para hablar por celular!-pensé.

-Ouch- no es mi imaginación y Bonzo donde .. se metió, me paré iba a ciegas.

-tengo un bate y no dudare en usarlo- ¿yo dije eso? si ni si quiera tengo uno. Sentí que choqué con algo,- o mejor dicho alguien, en circunstancias desesperadas medidas desesperadas…

-ALIC…-me taparon la mano en la boca, y me agarraron de la cintura, mi espalda quedo en el pecho del sujeto, pataleé.

-Tu debes ser Bella- Me dijo una aterciopelada voz- soy Edward, no te asustes- me tranquilice y me soltó la boca.

-¡Estúpido casi me matas del susto!- me solté de su agarre con mucha brusquedad, realmente estaba enojada.

-Lo siento yo …

-¡Bella! ¿Qué paso?- entrá Alice prende la luz y me encandila un poco, visualizo bien-SANTO DIOS ES EL CHICO VOLVO-pensé, Edward pensó lo mismo.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????'

-¿Se conocen?- pregunta Alice, y veo a Edward abriendo mas los ojos viendo el pijama

_Dios ¿Por qué a mí?._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado pobre Bella pero me gusta hacerla sufrir jajaja no mentira :) Gracias por leer ¿review?


	8. Chapter 8

Holaa!!!!! sin es raro que actilze en menos de una semana después de subir pero me inspire y por eso escribi=) y mañana tnego examen OTRA VEZ de historia xD, cuando subi el capitulo anterior recibi pocos reviews T.T ¿no les gusto?

Acepto sugerencias :)(:

Muchas Gracias por sus **reviews** :**Bells Masen Potter, marihel,** **karin cullen,** **fati21**,**Crystal Butterfly 9. **Ustedes siempre me escriben las valoro mucho por eso ^^.

_Y por sus Alertas muchas gracias a : mavale, Minori, Kendai, kotita, Beatriz Cullen, , Fran Pattinson, Ginegine, __._ Si tienen la oportunidad de dejar un review lo valoraría mucho.

Es ams corto pero quería subirlo luego por eso no lo alargue mas :)

_**Aclaracion: Los personajes no me pertenecen (Emilia si solo ella) lo demas pertenece a la grandiosa S.M**_

_A_ y quiero contal algo muy pavo que me paso **esto lo leen SOLO SI QUIEREN ES QUE ME PASO A MI Y ES CHISTOSO** ayer fue la licenciatura de 4 medio ( que aca en CHile se dicce asi pero es el ultimo grado) y estaba el niño que antes me gustaab y somos amigos digamosle X y yo iba bajando las escalareas de al universidad (porque se hizo en uan universidad) y justo todos ahbian salido y estaban abajo y me resbalee xD adelante de aTODOS y justo el X estaba al lado moo y cuando me resbale estaba al lado y me afirme de su brazo y el me agarro del brazo y quede colgando de un brazo y gracias a el no alcanze a caerme pero tambien yo me afirme de su brazo y todos se estaban riendo y me dijo fran estas bien y yo com si si me dijo segura? y yo como si si sorri gracias xD ESO defenitivamente es HORRIBLE! **y si le interesa despues me dicen en el review** le s digo lo que paso xD esque lo psue como EXTRA ahora.

* * *

Edward POV

Ya iba de camino a casa a buscar mi pijama, y unas películas para que viéramos en casa de Jasper, había llamado a Alice, estaba un poco adormilada, pero siempre como duende entremetido, me hizo contarle acerca de la chica de la gasolinera, -_Jasper le debe haber contado_- pensé. Alice se quedo pensando y ya me imaginaba una sonrisa en su rostro- y no tengo la menor idea del porque- Alice, es Alice.

-Ah, Edward trata de entrar sin hacer ruido, Bella está durmiendo en tu habitación.- iba a preguntar el porqué pero Alice respondió- acuérdate que están remodelando la de invitados.

- Gracias por avisarme, vuelve a dormir.

-¡No si me voy a quedar despierta hasta que llegues!- y me cortó, me causaba risa cuando Alice era sarcástica.

Llegue y estaban las luces de la sala apagadas, y en la casa de los Swan también, así que todos estaban durmiendo. Busqué mi pieza que tiene dos ventanas una queda para la piscina y otra que da hacia el lado izquierdo y queda al frente de una de las ventanas de la casa de los Swan.

Subí por la escalera que había escondida por debajo de la enredadera, a Alice se le había ocurrido esa idea, que por cierto nos era muy útil, ni Esme y menos Carlisle se han dado cuenta. La ventana estaba abierta, pero el Bonzo esta gimoteando.

-Shhh- le dije al Bonzo. Ya había entrado, estaba demasiado oscuro, iba caminando tocando la pared para saber más o menos donde estaba y me tropecé con algo.

-¡Ouch!- alcance a mantener el equilibrio y no caerme. Y siento que se mueven las sabanas.

-Tengo un bate y no dudaré en usarlo- esa debe ser Bella, se me escapo una risita, yo ni si quiera tengo un bate.

Choqué con ella y le iba a decir que era yo, pero iba a gritar.

-ALIC….-reaccione muy rápido le tape la boca y la agarre de la cintura y mi espalda quedo contra la pared. Su cuerpo encajaba perfectamente con el mío, ella tenía un olor a fresas, exquisito.

-Tú debes ser Bella- le dije con la voz más calmada que me salió - soy Edward, no te asustes- me estaba deleitando con su olor, que me relajó y le solté la boca.

-¡Estúpido casi me matas del susto!- se soltó de mi agarre con brusquedad_-era lógico-_pensé

-Lo siento yo…-

-¡Bella! ¿Qué paso?- entra Alice prende la luz y me encandila un poco, visualizo bien-_¡Es la chica de la gasolinera!- _pensé al parecer ella también se dio cuenta.

-¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????- dijimos los dos al mismo-

-¿Se conocen?- pregunta Alice con su típica sonrisa cómplice, ella LO SABÍA.

Abrí los ojos al darme cuenta cómo iba vestida Bella y estaba vestida con MI camisa y MIS bóxers, mostrando sus largas y blancas piernas _-pero a ella le quedan mejor, se ve demasiado sexy-_¿yo dije eso? me pegue una bofetada mental, las personas no encuentran sexis a sus enemigos_.-se ve horrible-_pensé, y me respondió mi mente **horriblemente sexy querrás decir- **esto estaba mal. Las mejillas de Bella tomaron un color carmín.

-Y….¿se conocen?- yo la fulminé con la mirada, y se encogió de hombros y miró a Bella.

-O sea emm Yo…o...o no…-estaba tartamudeando-Tu emm Yo o sea El no emm ¿nosotros?..(N/a: en realidad se llamaba así por otra cosa pero después se me ocurrió esto y lo encontré más cómico) –se rascó la cabeza, y mirando al piso sus mejillas estaban nuevamente rojas.

-Alice, no te hagas si ya sabes la historia -Bella abrió los ojos y miró a Alice, con la cara confundida.

-Si la sé y considero que los dos tienen la culpa- la apoyaba a ¿Ella?

-Alice fue SU culpa, ¡ella se atravesó en mi camino!- oh, oh no debería haber dicho eso.

-¿MIA? yo no andaba a exceso de VELOCIDAD Y POR ESO CASI ATROPELLO A UNA MUJER INOCENTE- me sacó de mis casillas.

-¿INOCENTE? ¿TU? ¡PORFAVOR! ¡TU ME TIRASTE UNA BOTELLA CON AGUA!

-¿Por qué ¡TU ME IBAS A TIRAR AGUA PRIMERO!¡Y POR TU CULPA ME PASARON UNA MULTA

-NADIE TE OBLIGÓ A SEGUIRME EL JUEGO.

-AHH PERO AL LINDO NO LE PASARON MULTA POR ESTAR COQUETANDO CON LA "OFICIAL"-dijo poniendo sus manos como comillas y murmuro por lo bajó- si a eso se le hace cumplir la justicia.

Alice estaba sentada a la orilla de mi cama mirando entretenida el espectáculo, pero se abrió la puerta de golpe, yo salté Bella tenía su mano en su corazón y Alice se había caído al piso y parándose lo más rápido, Bella tenía la vista fija en Alice y sonrió por el hecho que se haya caído y yo igual la miré y me reí pero Alice mira asustada a la puerta.

Me di vuelta y vi a 4 padres claramente enojados, las mamás con una mano en la cintura y los papás con los brazos cruzados. Tragué sonoramente.

-Edward ¿Qué tu hiciste que cosa para que a ti no te pasaran una multa?- me preguntó Esme con el tono claramente diciéndome que había escuchado TODO. Yo miré al piso mientras sentía que la sangre subía a mis mejillas.

-Mamá yo…-no sabía que decir, pero escuche la risita de Bella, y la miré y no fui el único y se calló cuando se dio cuenta que todos la estaban mirando.

-¡ISABELLA MARIE- Bella rodó los ojos- SWAN de que te ríes! –pregunto Reneé, Bella se encogió de hombros- ah ¿no sabes?-Bella negó con la cabeza- pues déjame decirte lo que si SE ¡que tu AUTO va a quedar guardado en ese garaje hasta que yo lo diga!

-¡Pero mamá..!

-Pero mamá NADA Bella me decepcionas- dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Y tu Edward-dijo mi papá- no creas que te salvas, tu también estarás sin tu auto.

-¡pero si a mí no me pasaron multa!-quise pegarme en la boca cuando lo dije, Bella me miró con una cara de ¡te voy a matar! .

-¡PERO SI TE PONES A COQUETEAR CON UNA OFICIAL ESO ES SUMANTE PEOR! yo no te crié así- mi mamá estaba claramente decepcionada.

-Mamá yo lo s…-Carlisle me paró.

-Basta Edward, no necesitamos explicaciones, si escuchamos todo.

-Creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos- dijo Charlie, mirando a Bella quien estaba al borde de las lágrimas, se me dieron ganas de ir abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero no podía y no debía sentirme eso.

-Edward-me di vuelta para ver Esme- no tienes permiso para salir.

Cerraron la puerta

-Alice- la llamó Carlisle.

-Vengo enseguida.-Cerró la puerta. y Bella me fulminó con la mirada

-¿estás feliz?¡ porque yo no!-susurró mientras le caían lágrimas por las mejillas.

-Ah, tú crees que yo sí , es TU culpa.- sabía que era la culpa de los 2 pero no pensaba las palabras, solo salían de mi boca. Alice entró a la pieza.

-¿mía?-sollozó.- ¡es TUYA!.

-¡tuya!

-¡no, es TU culpa!

-Mujer es tu…

-¡BASTA!- dijo Alice alzando la voz, Alice casi nunca se enojaba NUNCA a menos que te metas con su ropa-estoy harta de ustedes dos –dijo apuntándonos-no llevan ni una hora¡ y miren! , Carlisle me acaba de decir que yo durmiera con Bella en mi pieza y TU- me apuntó- en esta, pero ¡NO!¡ van a dormir los DOS juntos!

-¿Qué?- dijimos los dos.

-Lo que escucharon me importa un rábano como duerman, colmaron mi paciencia-iba a protestar- ni se te ocurra decirle a Carlisle, no creo que te escuche de todos modos.- Y salió de la pieza, dejando entreabierta la puerta y cerrando de un portazo su puerta sonoramente el echando seguro.

* * *

Si apretas esa recuadro que dice review y me dejas algo me harias muuuuy feliz :)


	9. Chapter 9

Holaa MUUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y ALERTAS! sali de vacaciones!!! asi que me podré dedicar mas tiempo, pero hay una ALTA probabilidad que me castiguen asi que si despues del 28 o añu nuevo no actualizo e sporque me castigaron :( por mis notas xD. Ah, queria hacerles una pregunta **prefieren los capitulos mas cortos y que actualize seguido o mas largas y que actualize menos seguido?.**

Ahora si como corresponde... y ayer tenia que salir por eso me fui tan rápido mi mama me estaba gritando =/

Muchas Gracias por sus **reviews** y _alertas_ a **Marihel, lesley-15** ( gracias por interesarte sobre mi caída xD ),**Lorraine Cullen Swan, jEnNsWwAnN, Beatriz Cullen, mavale, Pxnxiitha, Bells Masen Potter, karin Cullen, fati21,** Ginegine (sorri por hacer sufrir **), Emilia Cullen** ( no tu no eres propiedad mia xD), _frami.p, JimeBellaCullen, Lorraine Cullen Swan, aiko-nat, jEnNsWwAnN, Chocochic46, sophi may, , Ginegine, monii-95, Emilia Cullen._

Las quiero Muchisimo! =) espero que les guste y si quieren ver como yo veo la sala la cocina y el comedor y el baño de Bella los link estan en mi perfil.

_**Aclaracion: Los personajes no me pertenecen (Emilia Courts Si solo ella**** no Cullen xD**) lo demas pertenece a la grandiosa S.M_

* * *

**Edward POV**

Llame a Jasper pero dijo que Alice ya le había avisado y me Yo que tu... y se estaba riendo por teléfono, corté.

Genial, dormir con Bella-Realmente genial mírala en con tus bóxers imagínatela entre tus brazos y – CALLATE estúpida voz. Estaba en el baño poniéndome el pijama, que era un pantalones de franela y una polera, normalmente duermo solo con bóxers, pero como estaba Bella y salí y ella se encontraba sentada a la orilla de mi cama, con el ceño fruncido

-Bella mira…-Ya lo había pensado, íbamos a turnarnos para dormir en la cama, o yo dormiría en el sillón como el caballero que soy.

-Yo no pienso dormir en ningún lado-se acostó en MI cama- que no sea acá, B… no solo Noches Edward, porque no te voy desear nada bueno desde ahora.- Y apagó la lámpara que estaba en la mesa de noche de su lado, porque tengo una a cada lado de la cama. Me colmó la paciencia, prendí la luz de mi lado.

-Pues yo tampoco voy a desearte nada bueno, yo voy a dormir en MI cama.

-Yo también voy a dormir acá. Y no pienso moverme.- Se ve tan linda con el ceño fruncido, ¿Qué? no yo no puedo pensar eso, ¡despierta Edward!-suspiré.

-Bella…-apagó la luz, como si yo no existiera, la volví a prender- Ah, vas a ser como que no existo, en ese caso- Me saqué la polera y los pantalones, se dio vuelta y me miró con los ojos asombrados.

-Ed...Ward... que…ha... ce...s- sonreí. Bonzo estaba acostado en su cama en el rincón.

-Hago como que no existes, yo duermo así normalmente, con tu permiso- me acosté y apagué la luz. Y ella la prendió.

Me miró- No puedes dormir así-tenía sonrojadas las mejillas.

-¿Así como?- pregunté inocentemente.

-¡ASÍ!- me punzó el pecho con un dedo, y sentí una corriente eléctrica placentera, que me recorrió todo el cuerpo, y al parecer ella también porque tenía la cara desconcertada.

-Bella, Bellita- ¿yo dije eso?- es Mi casa, MI habitación, Mi cama o sea MIS reglas.- me miró entrecerrando los ojos. Extendió su brazo, estábamos rozando nuestros pechos, me llego el olor a fresa, mi pulso se aceleró y sentía los latidos de mi corazón en mi oído.

-Como quieras Edward- susurró en mi oído, y apagó la luz. Se volvió a su lugar y acostó dándome la espalda.

Todavía sentía el corazón en mi garganta, ¡esto no me puede estar pasando a mí! y me quede ahí pegado, hasta que reaccioné. Y me tapé hasta los hombros tratando en vano, de dormirme, porque me llegaba el olor a fresas.

**Bella POV**

No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer ¡Dios!, ¿Cómo quieras Edward?, y ahora trataba de dormirme **¿Quién lo haría con tremendo adonis durmiendo al lado?** ¬¬ Estúpida voz.

Sentí que Edward se movía, el ya estaba profundamente dormido, pero igual me daba miedo darme vuelta._- ¡Diablos! porque tiene que ser un imbécil._

**Edward POV**

Estaba que encontraba en la playa la Push y estaba vestido con unos pantalones blancos subidos hasta la rodilla, y tenía una camisa blanca doblada hasta los codos. Me estaba mojando los pies en la orilla del mar, cuando siento que me gritan

-¡Edward!-era Bella, que venía con un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, y venía corriendo hacia mí y se le levantaba un poco el vestido, dejan al descubierto sus piernas y sus pechos saltaban a medida que venía hacia mí. Llego y la atrapé

-Edward- me susurró y le di vueltas en el aire mientras se reía y caímos al agua, ella encima de mí, íbamos a unir nuestros labios, estábamos a milímetros, sentía su dulce aliento…

-¡Oh, por Dios!-me desperté de golpe y me caí de la cama y me cayó algo encima era Bella…

**Alice POV**

Me sentía mal por lo que le hice a Edward y Bella, pero ellos habían colmado mi paciencia, ¡ni se conocían y se llevaban horriblemente mal! y cuando supe que si se conocían me reí de los sobrenombres que se pusieron los dos, Pero creo que la culpa fue de los dos. Iba a entrando a la habitación de Edward y estaba el y Bella durmiendo abrazados, y los dos tenían esa sonrisa boba en la cara y yo le digo la sonrisa de enamorados, y se me salió

-¡Oh por dios!- pero lo grité inconscientemente y los desperté, Edward se cayó de la cama con Bella encima. Y al darse cuenta los dos se pararon como si nada hubiera pasado y mirando para lados diferentes, Bella tenía las mejillas fucsias, y Edward igual.

-Parece que durmieron _bien_- dije recalcando el bien, se me escapó una risita.- Bella, Reneé dijo que apenas despertaras te fueras para allá.

-Gracias, Alice -dijo llevándose su ropa, con las mejillas todavía rojas. Y se estaba yendo cuando recordé y cerré la puerta de Edward, quedando las dos en el pasillo.

-Bella será mejor que te cambies- dije sonriendo- anda a el baño, tercera puerta a la derecha y tira la ropa de Edward en..., no ¿sabes? mejor te explico.

La lleve al baño y le enseño como el recuadro transparente que cuando se tiraba la ropa, caía en el cuarto de lavandería, y salí del baño. Bella se demoró unos 5 minutos y salió.

-Gracias Alice, por todo- me abrazó y lo dudo y dijo- no menos por hacerme dormir con el chico volvo-sonreí y sonrió, si a veces Edward es tan idiota xD.- Te espera una grande- me guiñó un ojo y se fue.

_¿Una grande? _pensé y se me iluminó la ampolleta_ ¡VENGANZA!_

**Bella POV**

-Te espera una grande- y me fui para que Alice no me preguntara, si Alice cree que salió limpia de esto, ¡pff! Se equivoca. Realmente a mi me espera una MUY GRANDE en casa. Iba bajando las escaleras y Esme me preguntó

-¿Bella como dormiste cariño?- Ojala Reneé me recibiera así.

-Bien gracias Esme y respecto a lo de ayer...

-No te preocupes cielo, fue culpa de Edward, me decepciona muchísimo-dijo Esme.-Lindo pijama el de ayer, por cierto.- sentí como mis mejillas se ponían rojas.

Esme em, um yo Alice...- me paró

-Bella, note preocupes Alice nos explicó, ayer a mi y a Reneé.-sonreí-¿Desayunas?

-No, Gracias, mi mamá me esta esperando.

-Que lastima, para la otra entonces.- Y me fui caminado a mi casa estaba a 5 centímetros de mi adorada puerta de mi nueva casa-suspiré- se viene una grande. Golpeé y me abrió la puerta Reneé.

-Isabella, mueve ese trasero a la cocina-iba a replicar- ¡AHORA!- me dijo mi calmada-_nótese el sarcasmo_-mamá.

¡Wow! Ya habían llegado los muebles de la sala, de la cocina y el comedor, en realidad era todo muy cálido. La sala tenía sillones color crema y café, ya habían colgado cuadros y adornos**. **El comedor era de madera oscura y tenía un estante con libros y adornos en realidad creo que es un poco pequeño, pero Reneé ve eso.

Y por último la cocina, que tenía el mismo estilo que el comedor, tenía como una mesa en el medio, con banquitos, donde estaba sentado Charlie leyendo el periódico y tomando una taza de café. Miré el reloj de la cocina y eran las 12 pm.

-Buenos días papá- me miró y me invitó a sentarme al frente de el y Reneé se puso al lado de el.

-Como sabrás, ayer escuchamos sus gritos, así que me sobra decir que esta castigada.- dijo Charlie con voz calmada.

-Pero no fue mi culpa yo...

-Bella tú sabías que –dijo Charlie.

-¡NO BELLA!- gritó Reneé _Esto es típico, ¡¿Por qué siempre se pone a gritar si no soy sorda?! _Pensé.- Fue tu culpa, ¡no puedo creer que le hayas tirado agua a Edward!- con voz claramente de decepción.

-¡Defiéndelo a el! ¡Si el es tu hijo!- dije muy enojada, mientras que a Charlie se le escapaba una sonrisa- ¡Y el me iba a tirar agua primero!

-¡Bella no me levantes la voz!- me dijo Reneé

-¡Pero tu me la levantaste primero!- Charlie escupió su café, riéndose lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-Bella, busca mejores argumentos.- lo miré enojada.

-¡No!- Y me crucé de brazos y resoplé

-Por lo de la multa estarás sin tu auto hasta nuevo aviso-iba a replicar, mi bebé ¡No!- Vas a tomar lecciones con Edward de montar caballo y hoy vas a

- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!, NO QUIERO ME CAE COMO EL...., ¡Y por culpa de el me quitaron a mi auto! ¡No ni en sueños!

-¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¡Vas a dar esas lecciones!- me dijo Charlie, me levanté echando humos por los oídos, estaba saliendo de la cocina.

-Por cierto Bella...- me miró Reneé

-Qué- dije cortante

-Hoy vas a dar la prueba para el West The Seattle- me dijo sonriente, rodeé los ojos.

-¿Eso es todo? - dije entre dientes, me asintió con la cabeza, me estaba yendo de la cocina, estas situaciones ameritaban un gritó en la almohada.

-Bella-giré mi cabeza-¿A dónde vas? tus cosas todavía no llegan- dijo Reneé con la sonrisa pegada en el rostro.

-Supongo que hay agua ¿no?-Charlie rodó los ojos

-Por supuesto, y tu habitación es segundo piso, final del pasillo a mano izquierda.

Subí las escaleras, pisando sonoramente y como todavía no llegaban todas las cosas se escuchaba eco. Abrí la puerta y era una habitación espaciosa y tenía una ventana grande (n/a de esas que llegan al piso) que da a la piscina, y a los arboles que hay en los cerros, realmente una vista espectacular, y la otra da a la casa de los Cullen-esperen _¡la ventana que esta al frente es al de Edward! ¡WTF!-_ Da igual. No me voy a cambiar de habitación, por eso, me quedé pensando de qué color pintaría mi habitación. Y me di cuenta que estaba mis maletas, saqué la ropa que me pondría y me metí al baño y tenía tonos verdes _-¡Amo a mi mamá!-_pensé, ella sabe que es mi color favorito, tenía mosaicos verdes, y colgadas las toallas. Dejé que el agua me relajara, estaba tan cansada.

-¡Bella!- mi mamá me golpeó la puerta-¡Almorzar!- me vestí rápidamente con unos pitillos azules y una polera negra straples y me estaba goteando el pelo, porque no alcance a secármelo. Almorzamos en la cocina había patatas, con pollo y arroz, me iban a servir el postre cuando llego Alice.

-Hola señores Swan- dijo sonriendo.

-Alice es solo Reneé y Charlie.-dijo mi mamá

-Esta bien, ¿Bella nos vamos?

-¿Irnos a donde?- pregunté.

- ¡Para que vayas a dar tu prueba!- dijo asombrada.

-¡Júralo!- me fui a cepillar los dientes y peinarme un poco. Bajé y casi me caigo, pero alcanze a sostenerme.

Íbamos saliendo, después que mis papás me desearan suerte.

-Ah por cierto Edward va con nosotras, porque esta castigado y le quitaron el volvo- y siguió saltando.

* * *

¿Review?


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo dedicado a Emilia Cullen 100% Team Bonzo, el te manda saludos.**

_Pensamientos_**,conciencia,**dialogos

* * *

**Alice POV**

Sip, Edward estaba C-A-S-T-I-G-A-D-O ¡Ja!, se lo merece, o sea Karma, SU perro destruyó mis Jimmy Choo, y le quitaron su Volvo hasta nuevo aviso, igual que Bella y Esme dijo que tenía que agradecer que era solo eso y que tenía que ser un caballero con Bella. Edward estaba en la de atrás del porsche con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Bella se subió en el asiento del copiloto. Y al ver a mi hermano lo saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza y este hizo lo mismo-suspiré-iba a ser un trayecto largo.

-¿Edward como va la decoración?-tenía que hablar para acabar el incomodo silencio.

-Bien, planeamos algo para los nuevos-dijo mirando con una sonrisa a Bella.

-¿Si? Algo como que.

-Después te explico-dijo mirando a Bella- pero acuérdate que no le puedes decir a nadie _nuevo-_dijo recalcando el nuevo.

-Si lo sé, es un acuerdo de toda al escuela.- Íbamos llegando a la escuela miré de reojo a Bella, se retorcía las manos. Estaba el portero y nos abrió el portón negro que estaba delante de nosotros y tenía en la parte superior el escudo de la escuela. Entramos y pasamos por el campus a dejar a Edward al gimnasio.

-Gracias Alice- se estaba bajando del porsche

-¿No le desearás suerte a Bella?-dijo con una sonrisa en mi cara.

-Suerte en el examen, Bella-dijo con una sonrisa claramente fingida.

-¡Mándale saludos a Jazz!- grité aceleraba y partimos a la recepción.-Bella, mira te van hacer un examen con lo básico, así que no estés nerviosa-me sonrió.- Mientras tu das tu examen yo voy a ir al centro comercial a comprar unos zapatos, cualquier cosa me llamas ¿vale?

-Ok, pero Alice no tengo tu numero.-resoplé.

-Claro que lo tienes, yo lo puse ayer, también te guarde el numero de Rose.

-A ti no se te escapa nada.

Fuimos hacia la recepción y nos esperaba la señora Cope y me miro asombrada cuando me vio.

-¡Alice! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo viene a acompañar a Bella, mi amiga, viene a dar la prueba-dije señalándola.

-¿Isabella Swan cierto?-Y ella asintió

-Señora Cope, cuídemela. Suerte Bella- le di un beso en la mejilla

-Claro Alice yo la cuidare como si fuera mi hija.- Ella era como mi mamá en la escuela, era regordeta, y en realidad no tenía buen sentido de la moda, pero no todo es perfecto y nos queríamos mucho.

Entraron a un salón y yo me fui a subir a mi auto, cuando me gritaron.

-¡Enana!- _Jake pensé_

-¡Jacob Brian Black!- me giré señalando con el dedo, me sonrió.

-Alice, no me llamo Brian- dijo riendo. En realidad Jacob me caía excelente, nos llevábamos muy bien y el con Rose igual, pero con Edward no, se llevaban como un vampiro y un licántropo, no se soportaban, pero es lógico dado en cuenta que los dos creen que su deporte es el mejor, Jacob el capitán de el equipo de Básquetbol y Edward del de Football.

-Lo sé, pero... ¡ingrato!, no me has llamado-dije haciendo un puchero.

-Llamarte, llamarte, o de llamarte para decirte _sobre lo que tu sabes que_- dijo enarcando una ceja.

-Las dos, y no me vengas con la excusa barata que yo vivo a las afueras de Seattle porque TU también y para colmo en La Push, que queda como a 5 minutos de mi dulce hogar. No tienes _que decirme el tu sabes_ _que_ porque no hay nadie cerca- me hizo una seña para que me acercara.

-¿Te cuento un secreto?- me dijo en susurro, yo asentí.

-Las paredes acá tienen oídos- le pegué en el brazo.

-Imbécil-murmuré.

-¿Tu vienes a ver a Jazzy-Jazz?- me dijo pestañando varias veces y rápido.

-No, vine a dejar a Bella, viene a dar la prueba para entrar.-puso una acara de asombrado cuando dije Bella.

-¿Bella?- me dijo con curiosidad

-Si ¿por?

-No, nada no tiene importancia, me tengo que ir Alice- me besó la cabeza- Cuídate, y se viene una Grande cuando entremosa clases _de tu sabes que- _me guiñó el ojo y se fue. Estaba vibrando mi celular. _Mensaje de Jasper_

_Amor, ¿Por qué no vienes a verme?_

_J._

-Sonreí, pero ahora estaba atrasada, me había quedado hablando con ¡Jacob media hora! Y Bella saldría en poco rato

_No puedo, voy retrasada en la tarde salgamos ¿si?_

_Besos Alice_

Salí de la escuela al centro comercial. Al entrar revise mi billetera, con todas mis tarjetas Golden y Premium.

-Esto es el paraíso- dije entrando a la primera tienda de muchas.

**Bella POV**

Estaba dando el examen, en realidad pensaba que iba a estar sola y eso era lo que me tenía nerviosa y no el examen en si, tenía sobresalientes calificaciones en mi escuela, y Southwestern Pacific, es una de las mejores escuelas de todo el Estado. Por eso no estaba nerviosa sobre el contenido del examen.

-Al terminar el examen esperan a que los nombres para la entrevista individual- dijo la Señora Cope. ¿Qué? ¡Nadie me dijo de una entrevista! _¡Estoy frita!_

Me senté en unas de los lugares de al medio, deben haber unos 40 alumnos en el salón, en la mesa había un lápiz grafito color blanco que tenía grabado con letras negras **West The Seattle** –Rodeé los ojos- y goma de borrar. El examen estaba fácil en realidad, pero quise revisarlo, ya habían salido personas unas 5 personas. Así que lo fui a entregar.

-Suerte Bella- me susurró la Señora Cope yo solo sonreí.

Cuando salí del salón estaban todos en el pasillo sentados en unas sillas plásticas, me miraron y me sonrojé. Y me senté al lado de un muchacho.

-Hola, Bella Swan- le dije sonriendo

-Hola, Ben Cheney.

-¿Van por el nombre del apellido?-pregunté

-No, van por orden de salida, del examen.

-Ah, ¿de que escuela vienes?

-American School, ¿y tu?

- Southwestern Pacific-abrió los ojos como platos.

-Esa escuela es muy prestigiosa-me encogí de hombros-entonces… vienes de California.

-Sí, vine por mi papá en realidad, así estaría más tiempo en casa y todo eso y mi mamá le encanta lo verde.-se río. Ben me caía bien, era sencillo y simpático. No me había dado cuenta que ya habían llamado a los de más adelante hasta que llamaron a Ben.

Después me tocaba a mí, y si me decían que no, Reneé me mataba y yo también, porque esto se me hacía más fácil porque conocía a Alice, a Rose y a _Edward,_ el último realmente me daba igual, de seguro debe ser playboy, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que me sobresalto cuando me llamaron.

-¿Isabella Swan?- me dijo una mujer joven, no más de los 35 años, estaba con unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca. Levanté la mano-Por aquí, por favor.

Entré como a una sala que decía en el escritorio Secretaria y había un computador y me llevó a otra sala que decía _Director Vulturi._

-Señor, Isabella Swan del...-miró su libreta- Southwestern Pacific.

Entré y en el despacho había un gran escritorio de madera oscura, la bandera de EEUU, junto a la bandera de la escuela, también habían fotos de los directores anteriores colgados en una de las paredes.

-Buenos días señorita Swan-me tendió la mano y nos dimos un gentil apretón de mano. Me indicó que tomara asiento.- Bien, como sabrá nos llegaron sus referencias hoy, y estamos muy interesados en usted, ya que según la referencia de su anterior escuela, usted era una excelente alumna, y dado el prestigio de esta y su anterior escuela, creo que se podrá mantener al nivel del resto de su clase. ¿Está interesada?- quería responder que No, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Si, por supuesto- dije sonriendo.

-Bien, y no queda agregar que usted aprobó el examen- se levantó y yo hice lo mismo- Bienvenida al West the Seattle- nos dimos de nuevo un apretón de manos.- La señorita Graf le va a dar la lista de los materiales y el uniforme del colegio.- cerró la puerta y suspiré.

-Isabella, esta es la lista de tus útiles escolares-me pasó una- y esta otra del uniforme- asentí, me estaba yendo, pero me dijo- ah, por cierto bienvenida a el West the Seattle, si quieres puedes conocer las instalaciones.-dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias-dije no muy convencida.

Salí y había una larga fila, esperando la entrevista, pero no me fijé mucho en realidad, quería salir luego de ahí.

Marqué el celular de Alice.

-¿Bella?

-Hola Alice ¿puedes venir por mi?- dije sin expresión en la voz, por lo poco que conocía de Alice se veía que era ansiosa, y no le iba a decir si había quedado o no hasta verla.

-Si iba camino para allá, ¿quedaste?-dijo ansiosa, ya me la imaginaba saltando.

-No lo sé- dije con voz inocente.

-Bella no te hagas ¡Escúpelo!-dijo gritándome y tuve que separarme del móvil.

-No, me gusta verte sufrir- dije riendo.

-Mala, llego en 10 minutos- y escuché como rugía el motor.

-Te espero.-y cortamos

Iba caminando por el campus, estaba rodeado de arboles y parques. En realidad era muy tranquilo, _**¿Quizá eso se deba a que es vacaciones? **_estúpida voz, me hace quedar como tarada. No me había dado cuenta, que estaba en el centro de la plaza y había una pileta con la escudo del escuela, y le salía agua de la parte superior- _¿Por qué todo acá tiene el escudo del colegio o la insignia?-pensé._ Seguí caminando hasta que me encontré que estaba al frente del gimnasio._ –Edward, está en el gimnasio_-negué con la cabeza, yo no tenía por qué estar pensando en ese patán. Vi el porsche de Alice estacionado, esto era raro, ¿por qué no me llamo? Sentí voces así que fui a ver era en el costado del gimnasio, **¡Mira! ¡Hablando del rey de Roma!- **

Era Edward, _y como dije Playboy _estaba con una chica de muy cerca, quien por cierto tenía una falda cortísima, estaban a centímetros de darse un beso, porque ella le susurraba al oído, y el sonreía, se me oprimía el pecho y cerré los puños ¿Por qué hacia eso o sentía eso? no lo sé, ¡a mí que me importa!, y me sobresalté cuando me gritaron

-¿Bella?-gritaron, _esa voz yo la conozco.- _me di vuelta y estaba

-¡Jacob!-Grité y fui corriendo a donde estaba y nos abrazamos y me empezó a dar vueltas en el aire.

-Bella, que pequeño es el mundo ¿no?-Jacob miró por encima de mi cabeza y frunció el ceño. Yo me di vuelta y vi a un ¿Edward enojado?, una Alice MUY sonriente, un muchacho delgado, alto con los cabellos color miel con una sonrisa divertida, y la mujer me miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Bella Jacob ¿se conocen?- nos miramos y sonreímos.

-Alice, ¿te acuerdas del muchacho que me ayudo con mi auto?-asintió- Bueno, ese era Jacob.

-¡Pero no me dijiste su nombre!-dijo "ofendida" me encogí de hombros.

-No lo creí importante.

-Por cierto el –dijo apuntando al rubio- es mi novio Jasper.-el me sonrió.

-Así que tu eres la famosa Bella Swan- dijo dándome un beso en la mano.-un gusto.

-Igualmente, ¿famosa? no creo- dije riéndome.

-Créeme que sí-mirando a Edward y Alice, el primero estaba sonrojado _se ve adorable._

**Edward POV**

Tanya estaba tratando de ser "sexy", me susurro en el oído.

-Eddie, vamos a mi casa-gruñó- mis papás se fueron de viaje- sonreía pensando en que como cría que diría que sí.

-Tanya, en realidad tengo cosas que hacer-dije alejándola delicadamente de mí, porque tenía todo su escote en mi cara y estaba prácticamente arriba de mí.

-¡Pero Eddie!-dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Tanya mira…- escuché que gritaban ¿Bella? ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Fui directo de donde había venido el grito y Tanya colgándome del brazo, y lo que vi me puso furioso, ¡Bella Swan estaba dando giros en el aire con Black! como en mi sueño solo que YO estaba en lugar de Black _¿y a mí que me importa?_** ¿Celoso Cullen? **_¡¿Yo del?! _Me di cuenta que tenía el ceño fruncido y había apretado mis manos formándola en puño y se me notaban los nudillos blancos. Alice estaba demasiado sonriente, con un Jasper divertido por la situación

-Bella Jacob ¿se conocen?- preguntó Alice. ¡_¿DE DONDE?!_

-Alice, ¿te acuerdas del muchacho que me ayudo con mi auto?- Alice asintió- Bueno, ese era Jacob.- _Siempre taaan caballeroso-_nótese el sarcasmo

-¡Pero no me dijiste su nombre!-dijo Alice "ofendida" con esa sonrisa gigante que no se le borraba de la cara, de seguro ha de estar feliz de que Bella es amiga de su GRAN amigo Black, Bella se encogió de hombros.

-No lo creí importante.-dijo con indiferencia

-Por cierto el –dijo apuntando a Jasper- es mi novio Jasper.-el seguía divertido con la situación.

-Así que tu eres la famosa Bella Swan- dijo dándole un beso en la mano.-un gusto.

-Igualmente, ¿famosa? no creo- dijo riendo

-Créeme que sí- dijo Jasper mirándome a y Alice_. _Y sentía como subía la sangre a mis mejillas y agaché la mirada, no debería haberle contado a Jasper, sobre el incidente con Bella.

-Bueno Bella, Edward ¿nos vamos?-preguntó Alice.

-Por mi está bien, ya terminamos de decorar.-dije entre dientes.

-¿Bella te tienes que ir ahora?-preguntó Black.

-Emm si, pero nos vemos luego ¿si? Ciao Jacob-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Ciao Bella- dijo el muy imbécil con la sonrisa pegada en el rostro.

-Jacob, pasa mas tarde por la casa- dijo Alice mirándome sabiendo que me molestaría.

-Claro. Te llamo- Y le dio un abrazo a mi hermanita.

-Amor, nos vemos en la tarde.-y le dio un beso, pero yo ya me estaba subiendo al auto. Realmente no quería mirar.

Realmente no recuerdo cuando Bella y Alice se subieron al auto _¿Cuándo Bella se encontró con Jacob en la carretera? ¿Porque la ayudó con su auto? ¿Dónde estaba yo?_

-Si, si me aceptaron- escuché decir a Bella y luego los gritos de Alice.

-Y Jacob yo nunca…- dijo Alice

_Y si me salió lo que estaba pensando_

-¿Cuándo te encontraste con Jacob?-pregunté golpe, Alice sonreía y me miraba por el espejo retrovisor, y Bella se veía sorprendida y se dio vuelta para hablarme.

-Emm en la carretera se me gastó la batería y estaba revisando el auto, cuando Jacob para y me ayuda, pero como no me dejo pagarle nos tomamos refrescos en mi auto- y se volvió a girar. Y siguió hablando con Alice-suspiré.

-Llegamos-dijo Alice.- ¿Bella vamos a mi cuarto?

-Voy en un rato mas, tengo que avisarle a Reneé que quede.

-Esta bien- y yo veía como Bella se iba a su casa- Edward te esta ganando la curiosidad parece.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté, rodó los ojos.

-¿Cuándo te encontraste con Jacob?-imitando mi voz- Deberías haber visto tu cara, cuando viste que se conocían, nunca te había interesado nada relacionado con Jacob.

-Alice ¿qué insinúas?

-¿Yo? nada, solo que quizás estas C-E-L-O-S-O- me gritó y salió corriendo adentro de la casa.

Porque siguen con lo mismo, mejor voy a cabalgar para despejar mi mente, de Alice, Bella, Black, el comité.

Me cambié de ropa me puse unos jeans desgastados, una polera polo blanca y unas botas, para montar mejor, fui a la cocina para tomar un poco de jugo de naranja.

-Hijo, ¿Vas a montar?- me preguntó Esme

-Si mamá- mientras bebía el jugo, que estaba muy refrescante.

-No se te olvide que tienes que enseñarle a Bella, hoy.-fruncí el ceño

-¿Hoy? ¿Justo hoy día?

-Si, Carlisle ya le dijo a Charlie, como a las 6.

Suspiré, yo y mi gran bocota, en realidad no me merezco el castigo, todo fue por culpa de Bella. Fui al establo y ahí estaba mi caballo Charles, era un blanco entero. Había pasado muchas competencias con el, y en la mayoría habíamos ganado porque era un pura sangre, pero ahora si yo competía lo hacía por gusto, no porque quería dedicarme esto.

-Hola Sr Edward, ¿va a dar paseo?- me dijo Alfred, quien estaba cepillando a un caballo negro. El era hermano menor del abuelo de Jacob, realmente no sé como pueden ser familia, Alfred es muy simpático, en cambio Black...

-Hola Alfred, sí-sonreí- para despejar mi mente.- miré el caballo negro, era realmente impresionante. Alfred me miró.

-Es de la Srta. Bella- y lo acarició- es una yegua muy tranquila.

-Así parece- mientras le daba una zanahoria y se le comía. Ensille a Charles y partí a paso lento primero, al salir del establo me encontré con Bella, e inconscientemente sonreí. Hace tiempo que no salía, como estaba en la casa de mis abuelos, no había tenido tiempo.

Íbamos los 3, Yo Bonzo y Charles, a mi perro siempre le gustaba acompañarnos cuando salía a cabalgar, y cuando se cansaba se devolvía. Empecé a acelerar el paso me encantaba sentir el viento en mi cara, y el sonido de las patas de Charles resonando el suelo me relajaba.

Subimos una colina y al otro lado, había un sauce, que estaba al lado de un río. Amarré al caballo en un árbol de por ahí mientras comía pasto y tomaba agua, y yo me fui a sentar al sauce, siempre terminaba en este lugar queda como a 2 horas de casa, nadie sabía de este lugar excepto yo. Me senté en una de las ramas del sauce.

Me desperté porque sentí unas gotas en la cara, en realidad muchas gotas en la cara, y miré y vi a un bonzo debajo de mí empapado y se estaba sacudiendo.

-¿Te bañaste en el río?-me chupó la cara en respuesta-gemí-

Cuando Bonzo se bañaba en el río, no quedaba con un olor _bueno, _cada vez que se moja sin haber usa shampoo huele_ mal_.-negué con la cabeza- nunca entendía, tendría que bañarlo mañana ya que tengo que darle las lecciones a Bella. Miré mi celular y eran las 5

-Mierda- me levanté y cabalgué lo mas rápido que pude, no podía llegar tarde Esme me mataba.

Iba llegando dejando una nube de polvo al pasar y cuando llegué vi a Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rose y Black muertos de la risa, mirando debajo de Charles, miré y vi a un Bonzo café lleno de tierra con la lengua afuera y no pude evitar reírme yo también.

**Bella POV**

¿Qué no hizo Reneé?, cuando le dije que había quedado y no tuve que dar la entrevista, chilló gritó, me abrazó, etc. Charlie es mas reservado para eso – ¡gracias a dios!- ¡No soportaría tener dos padres hiperactivos! Charlie me dijo que Edward me iba a enseñar HOY a las 6 no otro día, -como le pedí que hiciera- a cabalgar.¬¬ ¡quien entiende a los padres!

Estaba yendo a la casa de Alice, cuando vi a Edward arriba de un hermoso caballo blanco, parecía un dios griego, con una polera polo negra, que le resaltaba el color de su piel y unas botas especiales para cabalgar, realmente se veía sexy. Golpeé en la casa de los Cullen y me abrió Esme felicitándome porque había quedado en la escuela y que Alice estaba en su habitación.

-Hola Bella- me dijo Alice- van a venir Jazz, Rose ellos se van a quedar hasta que lleguen sus papás del Caribe y viene Jacob- me dio un codazo

-¡Ouch! Alice

-Y...

-Y que

-¿Te gusta Jake?- me sonrojé.

-¡NO ALICE! Me cae bien es lindo y todo, pero no me gusta.

-Ah-se quedó pensando.

-¡Alice llegaron los chicos!- gritó Esme.

Bajamos corriendo las escaleras y fuimos a la entrada para recibir a los chicos.

-¡Jazz!- dijo Alice tirándose a sus brazos.

-Gracias y ¡nosotros estamos pintados!- dijo Rose señalando a Jake y a ella.

-¡Rose Jake!- le di un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

-Bella- exclamaron los dos.

-Ves Alice, aprende-dijo Jake.

-Hola, Bella-dijo Jasper.

-Hola Jasper- le sonreí.

Estuvimos conversando y haciendo bromas, ahí supe que Alice y Jasper, tienen una conexión súper especial, eran sus medias naranjas. Yo les conté también lo de las ovejas y Jake me dijo que Alfred era su tío abuelo, que se llevaba como por 10 años con su abuelo, que el era capitán del equipo de básquetbol. Jacob se tenía que ir porque había quedado en ir a jugar un partido con sus amigos de la reserva, así que todos los fuimos a dejar a fuera. Además ya iban a hacer las 6, ¡mis grandiosas lecciones!

Rose había venido en su BMW, Jasper en una motocicleta Ducati y Jake en una camioneta Chevrolet….

Me estaba despidiendo de Jacob con un abrazo y vimos una ola gigante de polvo que dejaba Edward porque venía cabalgando muy rápido, realmente se veía –**Sexy**- ¡cállate! Y nos dimos cuenta que abajo del caballo estaba un Bonzo muy cansado y café por el polvo, todos explotamos a carcajadas, Edward se veía confundido y después que vio al Bonzo también se empezó a reír también.

-Se bajó del caballo de un salto me miró y me dijo

-¿Lista para las lecciones?- ¿sonriéndome? y mostrando su blancos y perfectos dientes.

* * *

Si ahora voy a ponerme abajito mejor ^^, este capitulo lo hice un poco mas largo como mi "regalo de navidad" de mí para ustedes :). Tuve que apurarme mucho así que puede que en algunas partes este fome, ya que no me di tiempo de pensar en algunas cosas.

Gracias por los reviews a:

**Emilia Cullen, Ginegine, Neblina Cullen, marihel, Bells Masen Potter, Crystal Butterfly 92, always in my heart-twilight****, , lkdv, CeCi.**

Gracias por las alertas a:

_angie cullen li, kata__, lkdv, BiBi Pattinsson._

**Quiero desearle una MUY feliz navidad, que la pasen en armonía y con sus seres queridos.**** Y si les llega un Edward, Jasper, Carlisle o Emmett fui yo que se los mande **

Cariños FrannCullen :)

**¿Me quieres hacer feliz esta navidad escribiéndome un review?**


	11. Chapter 11

Cuando diga PLAY ustedes tienen que poner esta cancion Tick Tock de Kesha =)

**Aclaracion: Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa S.M( excepto Emilia Curts y los otros que salen aca xD que los cree yo)**

* * *

**Bella POV**

-¿Lista para las lecciones?- ¿sonriéndome? y mostrando su blancos y perfectos dientes.

Genial, estoy hiperventilando. _Estúpido, imbécil, con dientes perfectos-pensé._

-Emm Claro-dije, su sonrisa se ensancho.

-Bella, cuídate- dijo Jake me abrazó y medio un beso en la mejilla- Yo que tu lo baño-le dijo apuntando al Bonzo, Edward refunfuño.

-¡YA!-dijo Alice sobresaltándonos a todos- Adentro, adentro- empujando a Rose y Jasper hacia la casa, me guiñó un ojo, y sentí que se me ponían las mejillas calientes-Suerte.- No quería girarme pero TENÍA que hacerlo.

-¿Bella?- me pregunto Edward dudoso.

-¿Si?-me di vuelta poniendo una sonrisa.

-Ven, tienes que conocer a tu caballo- me tendió la mano, dudé, pero la acepte aún con desconfianza, y me recorrió una corriente eléctrica de nuevo, mi cara debe haber reflejado desconcierto, pero enseguida, la recompuse. Se sentía bien, su mano junto a la mía y eso me asusta, es mi enemigo, **Tu e n e m i g o grábatelo, puede estar planeando algo ahora-**suspiré- esto va a ser largo.

Entramos a un establo y en un rincón había gran variedad de trofeos, medallas, listones, fotografías, estaba asombrada, eran de…

-Son mías, cuando más pequeño competía- Me sobresalté por la cercanía que Edward tenía conmigo, podía sentir su suave aliento en mi oreja, su olor me embriagaba, no era el típico olor de un perfume, era natural, dulce- Y este- palmeando el lomo del caballo- es tu yegua, que es SN.

-¿SN?-pregunte extrañada.

-Sin Nombre- y se puso a reír, pasándose la mano por el pelo _su risa era hermosa, angelical_-negué con la cabeza y suspiré- yo no puedo tener esos pensamientos _Mi auto, mi auto mi auto, por culpa de él no lo tengo- _pensaba, yo no puedo y no debo tener nada, sentir nada, ni encontrar nada en el.

-Edward, como comediante, te mueres de hambre-y se puso a reír otra vez-suspire (otra vez)- miré a la yegua, realmente era hermosa, de un color negro oscuro.

-Porque suspiras tanto, ¿esos suspiros tienen dueño?-me preguntó en una sonrisa pero no le alcanzaba a llegar a los ojos, obviamente me ruboricé.

-No ¿porqué?- yo había puesto una mano en mi mejilla, para ver si así por lo menos podría disminuir el calor de ellas.

-Curiosidad, nada más-dijo encogiéndose de hombros y pasándose de nuevo la mano por el pelo, pero ya no veía ese deje de tristeza en sus ojos. Después miré a la yegua se veía _atemorizante _y me estremecí inconscientemente

-¿pasa algo?-preguntó preocupado

-Es que…bueno…emm…como lo digo- lo dije para mí misma, pero me escucho.

-Le tienes miedo-no me lo estaba preguntando, lo estaba afirmando, pero yo pensaba que se iba a reír, mas me miraba seriamente- Lo mejor, será que la conozcas, antes de montarla que mejor manera de empezar que con una sabrosa- tomó algo de una bolsa- zanahoria.- dijo tendiéndomela.

- Bueno-pero aún así miré dudosa la zanahoria, pero Edward me tomó la mano con la zanahoria, de nuevo sentí la corriente eléctrica y acerco la verdura a la boca de la yegua, esta empezó a masticar tranquilamente.

-¿Ves?, si no pasa nada-dijo sonriendo torcidamente _¡Dios ayúdame! _–Voy a buscar a Charles, puede que se vaya, sin avisarme_-¿Quién es Charles? ¿Su novia?_ _¡Y a mí que rayos me importa!_ Debe de haber visto la duda en mi cara porque dijo- Es mi caballo- sonreí **Charles es nombre de hombre habilosa,**_ pero podría haber sido gay_**. ¡No Dios que tremendo desperdicio! **- hay manzanas también por si quieres darle, pero no muchas, no creo que quieras que este obesa-iba saliendo- por cierto les gusta que les hablen.

Me acerqué a acariciarle la cabeza, y cuando lo hice cerró los ojos, busqué una manzana y se la di.

-¿Sabes?, me caes bien, el problema es que soy cobarde para estas cosas, no estoy acostumbrada ni nada de eso-me sentía como si realmente entendiera lo que le estaba contando, suspiré.-

* * *

**Edward POV**

Realmente, no tenía que ir a buscar a Charles si él no se escapa, se queda siempre cerca comiendo pasto era solo que el olor de su pelo, su cuello las fresas, me embriagaba demasiado, me aturdía, Bella me estaba haciendo sentir cosas que nunca había sentido con nadie, como la corriente eléctrica que sentí cuando le toqué la mano al darle la zanahoria, también el contar chistes, yo soy pésimo para eso, pero como estaba nervioso… _no debería preocuparme si lo encuentra chistoso o no, si sus suspiros tienen dueño, eso no debería impórtame pero lo hago_-suspiré frustrado removiéndome el pelo.

Estaba buscando a Charles, quien estaba cerca de la piscina, dando a la ventana de Alice, y ella se asomó por la ventana.

-¿Como van las lecciones?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Bien, Bella esta conociendo a su yegua primero-enarcó una ceja-Que

-No dejaste que yo "conociera" a mi caballo-dijo poniendo comillas con las manos a conociera.-Me tuve que me lanzar a la vida, por decirlo de alguna manera. Eso es raro ¿no?

-No no lo es- dije haciéndome el desentendido, a Esme tampoco deje que conociera a su caballo, ya que no lo creí necesario, me alejé y traje a Charles agarrado del bozal.

-¡Edward!-gritó Alice, miré y me levantó el pulgar y cerró su ventana.

Alice no se da cuenta que también estaba Jasper y Rose, y los dos son iguales o peores que Alice, y los tres juntos muy mala combinación. La última vez me molestaron con una camarera y ella dejo su número en la cuenta, los 3 se estuvieron riendo de eso como 2 meses, y obviamente nunca más fuimos a ese lugar.

Iba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que había un camión de mudanza bajando cosas en la casa de los Swan. De seguro como el establo estaba más atrás Bella no lo sintió, y con Charles seguimos nuestro camino hasta el establo, pero me detuve en la puerta al darme cuenta que Bella hablaba con su yegua.

-¿Sabes? creí que obviamente iba a ser mas difícil, dejar todo atrás, pero como están los chicos conmigo Rose Alice Jasper y Edward, aunque con el no nos llevamos muy bien, por lo que ya te conté pero él tiene la culpa, y no se es raro, pero no el, pero me hace sentir…da igual, no me prestes atención y extraño sobre todo a Emmett lo echo muuuuuuuuuuuucho de menos,- _¿Emmett? ¡¿Quién era Emmett?!_ Sentí como cerraba los puños y se me vino la voz de Alice a la cabeza _-Alice ¿qué insinúas? -¿Yo? nada, solo que quizás estas C-E-L-O-S-O-. _Salí de mis pensamientos y seguí escuchando- mira ves aquí dijo apuntando la pantalla del celular- el es Emmett, nos queremos demasiado y…- pero Charles relinchó así que entre, como si recién hubiera llegado- ¡Hola Edward!- me dijo sonriendo.

-Bella creo que está bien por hoy, mañana a la misma hora- le dije, hizo una mueca.

-No puede ser más temprano me voy a juntar con Jake.

-No-dije cortante _ahora no era Jacob ahora era Jake_.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño fruncido mientras yo dejaba a Charles en su corral. _Porque no quiero que vayas con él. _

-Porque no- dije mirando hacia otro lado

-Porque no, NO es una razón-dijo entre dientes.

-Para mí lo es-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-¡PERO PARA MI NO LO ES!- me gritó.

-No me grites Bella, no es mi culpa que tengas planes con el chucho ese-dije pero luego me arrepentí de lo que dije.

-¡NO ES CHUCHO Y YO LE GRITO A QUIEN SE ME DE LA GANA!- se fue con el puños cerrados y dando zancadas pero la agarré de brazo y quedo pegada a mi cuerpo, pero tenía el rostro mirando hacia otro lado para que no la viera

-Bella a mi no me gritas- le dije

-No Edward suéltame- se le cobró la voz en la última palabra, trató de zafarse de mi agarre pero lo hice más fuerte.

-No-dije seguro, se dio vuelta y vi que sus ojos estaban llorosos, quise abrazarla pero me contuve,

-¿Que quieres? suéltame - dijo _Que no vayas con él y te quedes conmigo. _Estábamos a escasos centímetros y sentía su aliento dulce en mi rostro.

-¡Bella llegaron tus cosas!-gritó Alice abriendo el portón de madera, y nos separamos de golpe Bella tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y yo también- Ups, vengo en otro rato.

-No Alice yo ya me iba-Me estaba yendo- mañana a la _misma _hora- le dije recalcando misma mirándola a sus ojos achocolatados y a protestar así que le dije -Porque no creo que quieras que te castiguen- dicho esto salí hacia mi habitación a meditar lo que estaba a punto de hacer darle un Beso a mi enemiga **Que está bien buena te diré**- suspiré –Estúpida voz**, ¡hey! te escuche te enojas porque sabes que digo la verdad, celosín, **Otra más.

Al entrar a la casa Esme me dijo que unos 20 minutos más estaría la cena, necesitaba despejar mi mente, a mi ¡NO me podía gustar Bella Swan!, abrí la puerta de golpe y vi a un Jasper sentado en la silla de mi escritorio, con el ordenador encendido, se dio vuelta y NO esto NO me podía pasar a mi JASPER HALE CON UNA MIRADA PICARA.

-Jasper que…

-Así que Isabella Marie Swan-alzó una ceja iba a replicar- parece que Bella era mas popular de lo que creía en su antigua escuela.

-¿Porque?- traté de sonar indiferente pero definitivamente sonó todo lo contrario Jasper se puso a reír.

-Porque estaba sicopateando (n/a es cuando revisas el Facebook de alguien las fotos el muro todo, viene de sicópata en Chile usamos esa palabra xD) su facebook.-Me estaba acercando al notebook.

-¿Pero no se supone que no puedes ver las fotos?, porque no eres su amigo- me palmeó el hombro.

-Edward, Edward, Edward siempre tan ingenuo, hay una nueva versión de facebook, de la privacidad pero obviamente Bella no se ha metido y a puesto la opción, por lo tanto…- me dijo para que completara.

-¡Cualquiera puede ver su facebook!-Jasper me aplaudió y lo miré feo- ¿y cómo tu sabes lo de la nueva versión y todo eso?, yo con suerte se poner fotos.-se sonrojó.

-Alice no de ja de hablar de eso, que quieres que haga, pero tu facebook esta..

-Alice sube mis fotos y todo eso dice que como el capitán de Football no va a tener fotos y bla bla, a mí ni me preguntes.

-Típico de Alice, pero Bella enserio es popular mira ¡894 amigos! y cada vez le escriben mas en el muro.

En su foto de perfil salía ella sonriendo con un cintillo blanco y estaba abrazada de una muchacha de pelo castaño muy claro color rubio ceniza, y las dos estaban usando lentes de sol, asi que no pude ver el color de ojos de la amiga de Swan, ella le estaba dando un beso en la mejilla a Bella.

Pero arriba salía **Isabella Swan **_Adiós L.A los amo! =/ el jueves a las 12:23 Esperando respuesta de solicitud de amistad _

_Muro:_

_**Miguel Brandon**__ Bells!!! no te vayas quedate en mi casa si quieres pero porfavor no te vayas!_

_**Ivania Cambrich**__ :O ¡que! tan de repente vamos a tener que hablar con la tía Reneé, Call me!_

_**Michael Maxwel**__ Bella no te vayas que voy a hacer yo sin tu presencia! jajaja nop ero Bella encerio! no te puedes ir eres mi Bellisssima! _

WTF ¿Bellisssima?. Emmett, ese es el Emmett que hablaba Bella

_**Emmett McCarthy**__ ¡Bella mi Amore! júralo pucha te voy a echar DEMACIADO de menos,si nunca nos vemos xD jajaja mentira! luego te voy a visitar cariño con autorizacion de tus padres obviamente, te voy a llamar en la noche, pero yo ya sabía que te ibas antes de que te lo dijieran, pero me hicieron prometer que no te diría nada, te espera una sorpresa mas adelante y mi amor no me vayas a poner los cuernos cono otro ¬¬ ¡que me enojo! y Drake no seas baboso que te parto la cara bueno Belli Bells cuídate! Te amo =) tu oso gigante. Bella e ho poco da veniere e spero che ti piace la sorpresa che ho per te , che non é buono allora io voglio che tu enderas i love you. Mia mamma dice che dice ciao a Charlie e Reneé_

-Wow, parece que Bella esconde mas cosas de las que aparenta-dijo Jasper- tiene novio, porque no se que sea eso mira el apellido y..

-Jasper cállate, si estoy viendo no soy ciego-dije entre dientes, me miro con una ceja alzada.

-¿Celoso?- apuntó de ponerse a reír **Yo diría más que Celoso.**

**-¡**QUE NO ESTOY CELOSO!- grité, Jasper se veía con cara de ¿Qué diablos te pasa?- Lo siento, es que todos me dicen lo mismo, me tienen arto.

-Por algo será- quería matarlo y cuando vio mi mirada dijo- ya ya, y además habla _Italiano_ – dijo la ultima palabra con "acento" italiano, que le salió horrible.

-No vuelvas a decir eso

-Ya tradúcelo-entre cerré los ojos e iba traduciendo.- Que, yo no se italiano.

-Bella ya me queda poco para llegar, y espero que te guste mi sorpresa- cerré las manos en puños _¡¿Qué sorpresa ni que ocho cuartos?!_- que te tengo o sea no yo bueno después entenderás _te quiero- _lo dije entre dientes- mi mama dice que le manda saludos a Charlie y Reneé.

-Se deben de llevar de maravilla los consuegros- y se empezó a reír y como yo no le encontré gracia, siguió bajando.

_**Emilia Curts**__ GORDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Porfa no no no me abandonas así, tienes que volver que te vamos a hacer una despedida como corresponde me escuchaste? ya lo estamos organizando con tu Em para cuando vuelva de su viaje de "negocios" yo que tu me preocupo, en Italia¡ el niño puede que se nos ponga rebelde! jajaja ya gorda de mi corazón hablamos oye este o el otro fin de semana te vienes para acá_

_**Emmett McCarthy**__ ¡Emilia no hables estupideces!¬¬ si yo soy un ángel =)_

_**Emilia Curts**__ Con cachos de diablo te quiero Em_

_**Emmett McCarthy**__ Ya lo sabía, y también se que me echan de menos a morir._

_-_Ella es la mejor amiga de Bella, prácticamente son hermanas, nos contó hoy día cuando vino Jacob, creo que ella va a venir unos de estos días.

-Pareciera que te hubieras leído su diario de vida- dije molesto

-Otra cosa es que no te haya contado nada- dijo Jasper con una sonrisa victoriosa en la cara.

-¿Pero que no está castigada?- pregunté asombrado

-Ella dijo que generalmente los castigos no le duran, a veces Charlie la malcría o se le olvida que la castigó y por eso discuten Reneé y Charlie las pocas veces que lo hacen.- bufé Jasper debería escribir un libro- y Charlie y Reneé adoran a Emilia.

-¿Alguna otra cosa más? que se te olvide- bufé- ojala Esme o a Carlisle se les olvidaran los castigos.

_Jess Díaz Isabella Marie Swan no enserio ¬¬ te odio me dijeron que en el West The Seattle hay unos BOMBONES, que ni te cuento Te voy a echar de menos =/ quien va a ayudarme con mis matemáticas!_

-Mira Jasper somos unos bombones- dije riendo

-¡Cierra la cortina que me derrito!- estallamos a carcajadas

_**John Wayman**__ Te vamos a echar de menos =( ven a visitarnos Isabella Marie Swan =) si se que no te gusta pero para que sea la última vez_

_**Drake Parker**__ Mi Amore frustrado =/ que voy a hacer sin vos ¡cariño cuidate Besos que te adoro aunque a Em no le guste ISABELLA MARIE SWAN SIEMPRE Y TE AMARÉ POR SIEMPRE AUNQUE JAMAS LO DIGAA! YSQTSQEH :)(:_

_**Lucía Singht**__ Las porristas te mandamos nuestro más sentido pésame ¡Besitos!_

_**Emilia Curts**__ Si Claro 88_(n/a esa es una cara de indiferencia como un desprecio por decirlo de alguna manera)

_**Erick Stahl **__¡Belli-Bells ven a visitarnos!_

…………_. y así seguía la lista_

-¡Niños a comer!-gritó Esme.

-Cierra, cierra- dije susurrando

-Ya hombre, tranquilízate, ya lo cerré y borré hasta el historial, Alice a veces…

-Traspasa los límites si se, es mi hermana mayor pero realmente parece la menor.

-¡Chicos!- gritó Esme.

-¡Ya vamos!

-Edward AHORA.

Dicho esto bajamos las escaleras, hasta el comedor, ya estaban sentado Carlisle, Esme, Jasper y Yo.

-¿Y Alice y Rose?-pregunté _A mi poco menos me bajaban de una oreja, y ellas ni si quiera aparecen._

-Están ayudando a Bella a pintar su pieza, tu sabes como se pone Alice cuando significa comprar.-suspiré.

Ya estábamos comiendo y me estaba llevando un pedazo de carne a la boca cuando mi paá me preguntó.

-¿Y como estuvieron las lecciones?-Me atraganté con el pedazó de carne

¿-Edward, cielo estas bien?- yo seguía tosiendo y tuve que tomar agua para que se me pasara, Jasper se puso a reír, y luego mis papás también.

-Parece que estuvieron bien, pues excelente- dijo Carlisle y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Emm si, cambiando de tema ¿Por qué Alice puede faltar a la cena y a mí casi me sacas el oído de tanto gritarme, mama?- se río.

-Edward, tu hermana esta ayudando a Bella a pintar su pieza, yo creo que es una buena razón para faltar a la cena, en vez de estar en el ordenador ¿o me equivoco?-asentí con la cabeza avergonzado.- Mi amor- dijo entrelazando sus dedos por encima de mesa- no crees que los chicos deberían ayudar a pintar la pieza de Bella también?- mi mamá puso esa sonrisa que mi papá por desgracia nunca se puede resistir.

-Claro amor-le dio un casto beso, yo siempre e estando esperando el amor de mi vida, para tener una relación como la de mis padres, que a pesar de los años se aman desde el primer año de matrimonio- Además las chicas no son muy altas como para alcanzar ciertos rincones, pero claro solo si quieren

-Por mi esta bien-dije

-Por mi igual.

-Pero no están obligados que conste-dijo Esme sonriendo a Carlisle.- Niños, hay brochas y overoles en el garaje.

Y nos pusimos unos Jeans y los overoles que eran de cuerpo entero encima eran de color verde oscuro y abajo llevábamos una camiseta blanca sin mangas. Pero el overol era molesto así que nos lo pusimos hasta la cintura y lo demás caía por la parte de atrás.

Golpeamos en la casa de los Swan pero nadie nos abrió, peor estaba la puerta junta.

-¿Entramos?- le pregunté a Jasper.

-Supongo. Entramos y había una decoración muy linda, pero se sentía música y muy fuerte, con Jasper nos miramos y apresuramos el paso, subimos las escaleras, que era de donde venía la música.

-Ya Bella te toca- escuchaba gritando a Alice-Y PRESENTAMOS A BELLA SWAN.-Justo llegamos a la peurta y estaba entre abierta, igual que mi boca las chicas estaban igual que nosotras solo que en ves de llevar camisa, llevaban un top, que cubría la parte de los pechos dejando al descubierto su blanco y plano estomago hasta la cadera. El top de Bella era azul, el de Alice Verde y el de Rose rojo. Miré a Jasper que tampoco cerraba la boca.(n/a PLAY). Bella se movía moviendo las caderas

Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy

(Hey, what up girl?)

Put my glasses on, I'm out the door

I'm gonna hit **this** city (Lets go)

Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack

Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back

Bella estaba de espaldas y después se dio vuelta, y al hacerlo se soltó el cabello caoba le caía a las espaldas.

I'm talking - pedicure on our toes, toes (apuntandose los pies)

Trying on all our clothes, clothes(indicando su overol)

Boys blowing up our phones, phones(hacienda con la mano como que hablaba por telefono)

Drop-topping, playing our favorite cds

Pulling up to the parties(agachándose sensualmente y moviendo su trasero)

Trying to get a little bit tipsy.

_Dios me va a dar un infarto _**¡Ya lo creo !**_Alguien estaba prendiendo y apgando las luces mientras Bella saltaba bailando sexymente_

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, Imma fight

Till we see the sunlight

Tick tock, on the clock (indicando como que tenía la hora)

But the party don't stop

Woah-oh oh oh

Woah-oh oh oh (x2) (Ya habian dejado de prender y apgar la luz)

Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer

Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here(canto escogiendose de hombros)

And now the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger

But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger(haciendose como que se desmayaba dramaticamente)

I'm talking about - everybody getting crunk, crunk

Boys trying to touch my junk, junk

Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk

Now, now - we goin till they kick us out, out

Or the police shut us down, down

Police shut us down, down

Po-po shut us Bella perdió el equilibrio y se iba a caer, pero entré y la sostuve de la cintura.

* * *

CHAN-CHAN!! Si lo corte ajja soy mala, (: espero que les haya gustado, amo esta canción por eso la puse, si se que me demore pero stoy de vacaciones! ustedes entenderán la playa el mal y mi vida social me llama xD que le vamos a ahcer! FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOOOOO OJALA QUE SE LES CUMPLAN TODOS SUS DESEOS Y METAS , les juro que las AMO mori con los reviews MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS ENCERIO son the best =) ¡ si quieren me agregan a msn esta en mi perfil creo xD pero aca se los dejos fran 8 _ 15 hotmail . com pero díganme quienes son ¬¬ a y **cambie algo en el capitulo 6 Alice va a tener 18 pero entro un año después al instituto por tanto va en el mismo año que Edward Rose y Jasper son un año mayor eso s todo. También esto es importante puede que me castiguen por mis notas depende del castigo que los mas probable sea el internet dejaría de escribir pero les avisaría pero hasta el momento mi papa todavía no ve mis notas asi que relájense. =)**

Gracias por los reviews a :

**Beatriz Cullen, Emilia Cullen, , mavale, karin cullen,marzze, Noemií, lkdv, CeCi, Bells Masen Potter, marihel, -valeria!, Ginegine, fati21, los celos de edward,.**


	12. Chapter 12

Elz.R(: : Lo de Facebook es cierto =D

**Bella POV**

Cuando, Edward se fue Alice me preguntó que había pasado y yo le dije que nada importante, y agradecí porque no haya preguntado mas. Pero me asustaba el hecho de lo que estaba punto de hacer, yo no era alguien impulsivo, ni que sigue los instintos, yo casi besó a el chico que casi me mata y me quitaron el auto por su culpa, pero hay algo en el no sé que es pero me llama la atención, y Si estoy admitiendo que siento _algo_ por Edward pero lo que se no lo se.

Alice me llevo a fuera de mi casa y vi el camión de mudanza y me puse a saltar como una niña de cinco años, y mamá propuso pintar la pieza, y partimos con Rose y Alice a comprar la pintura, y la decoración, porque mis padres, habían donado mi cama, y cosas así y me compraron una nueva, y Reneé dijo que era para que yo viera la decoración, los colores, mi mamá todavía no terminaba de explicar y Alice ya estaba saltando y llevándome al centro comercial, fueron horas, pero valió la pena escogimos que mi habitación iba a ser color crema y la decoración crema con verde claro. Compramos overoles brochas, Alice dijo –Siempre fashion- cuando los elegimos los overoles.

Cuando llegamos, primero pasamos a ver a Esme, y Alice le aviso que íbamos a pintar mi pieza y subimos a buscar unos top de Alice, el mío era azul, el de Alice verde y el de Rose rojo, nos lo pusimos, mostraba el estomago, generalmente soy muy vergonzosa pero con ellas era diferente pero igual nos cerramos los overol hasta arriba, Alice estaba espantada porque íbamos a usar zapatillas, y la convencimos diciéndole que le podría ensuciar los tacones. Vi extrañada como Alice, buscaba algo entre los cajones, era la cámara para sacar fotos, la miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Que? nos hace bien divertirnos.-suspiré y nos fuimos a mi casa y había una nota en la puerta principal.

_Bella nos fuimos a cenar, volveremos tarde, no ensucien mucho la casa con pintura, y si quieren hay refrigerios en la lacena. Equipamos las habitaciones para invitado por si las chicas se quieren quedar._

_Reneé y Charlie._

Nos miramos y sonreímos, fuimos a mi pieza y busqué entre las cajas el equipo y lo conecté, y pusimos música mientras pintábamos y nos reíamos, nos sacábamos fotos.

-Bella te agregue a facebook- me dijo Alice- lo configuraron con una cosa de privacidad, y parece que no te has metido y cualquiera puede ver tus cosas.

-¿QUE? ¿Cuándo lo configuraron? si me metí como el miércoles, creo- dije extrañada por lo de la configuración

-El viernes, acéptame para subir las fotos y así etiquetarte- dijo Alice sonriendo.

-Yo también te agregué a facebook-me dijo Rose. Y seguimos hablando de cosas triviales. Pintamos una pared, pero no entero, porque no alcanzábamos la parte de arriba, hasta que a Alice se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea –nótese el sarcasmo-de….

-¡HAGAMOS UN VIDEO MUSICAL!- ellas chillaron, yo solo me encogí de hombros.

-¿Y canción?-pregunté

-Whine Up- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, y veía como las dos se bajan el cierre de overol, y dejaban la parte de arriba colgando, ya que era de cuerpo entero.

-¿Alice?-le pregunté asustada

-Bella, ya baja el cierre- indicando el overol y me lo tuve que bajar y me lo puse como ellas los tenían, pero me miró con un dedo en la barbilla y con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera pensando algo-hay algo que no sé-dijo mirándome- ¡Ya sé!- vino me y soltó mi cola de caballo-mucho mejor.

-Chicas se me ocurrió una idea- dijo Rose y nos explico la idea del video, así que Alice puso la canción y la cámara para grabar.

Estábamos de espalda y hacíamos como que pintábamos y cuando empezó la letra y nos pusimos a bailar, Rose se puso delante de nosotras dos y se empezó a quitarse el overol, y quedo como estaba antes, y se fue, yo con Alice nos tocó bailar nuestro trozo de la canción, e hicimos lo mismo que Rose, y Allie paró el video, y estallamos a carcajadas. Después hicieron bailes individuales, y yo las veía divertidas hasta que

-Ya Bella te toca- me empujó -Y PRESENTAMOS A BELLA SWAN.- Gritó Alice haciendo como que tenía un micrófono con el control remoto, y empezó a sonar la canción Tick Tock de kesha, estaba meneando mis caderas. Con los cambios de luces que hacia Rose, hasta que mi torpeza hiso acto de presencia, y me tropecé con el plástico que cubría el piso para no mancharlo, puse mis manos delante de mi rostro esperando el golpe, pero no lo sentí en cambio había alguien agarrando mi cintura, y por la corriente eléctrica supe de quien se trataba, abrí los ojos.

-Edward-susurré, perdiéndome en esos ojos verde esmeralda, que también me miraban fijamente, y alguien carraspeó, y como que nos dimos cuenta en la posición estábamos y nos levantamos como si nada hubiera pasado, y los dos con las mejillas sonrosadas mirando a lados opuestos. Y vi que Alice hacía algo con la cámara.

-¿Nos estaban espiando?-preguntó Alice claramente enojada con las manos en la cintura, eso era de temer.

-Emm yo...no…estábamos…emm… ¿mirando?...no...emm-dijo Edward ¿nervioso?, miro a Jasper pidiendo ayuda.

-Amor, justo llegamos y vimos a Bella tropezar y Edward la agarró, como crees que te estaríamos espiando-dijo Jasper, pero igual se notaba algo nervioso.

-¡Jasper Hale mentiroso!, ¡se te nota a kilómetros que estas mintiendo!-dijo Rose Jasper iba a replicar-Te conozco desde antes de nacer-, y Alice puso una cara de asombro y su boca en *o*

-Jasper me estabas mintiendo-dijo haciendo un puchero muy tierno.

**Alice POV**

Dos palabras _Dulce Venganza._

-¡Jazzy!-hice como si hiciera un berrinche, eso siempre funcionaba.

-FUE EDWARD-grito mi Jasper apuntándolo, no tenía que haber preguntado para saber la respuesta, era un Si, solo quería enseñarles una lección, para que no se metan con las mujeres.

-¡EDWARD ANTHONY!-escuché la leve risa de Bella-te voy a acusar, la mamá-le dije apuntándolo

-Alice basta-dijo Jazz abrazándome.

-¿Bueno vamos a seguir pintando o no?-preguntó Rose

-Si supongo que a eso vinieron ¿no?-pregunté alzando una ceja.

-Si, pero no vayas a creer que vinimos por voluntad propia- Jasper iba a decir algo- nos obligaron-y le pegó un nada disimulado pisotón en el pie.

-Si nos obligaron-dijo entre dientes.

-Si claro-dije.

-Manos a la obra-grité poniendo mi brocha. Y después gritamos todos juntos.

-MANOS A LA OBRA-juntando nuestras brochas, no pasé la mirada boba que le dirigía Edward a Bella, cuando la examinaba.

Estábamos pintando tranquilamente cuando Edward, le lanzó una gota de pintura casualmente a Bella, todos miramos esperando su reacción, era chistoso ver la cara de Edward.

-Bella yo no quise….-

-Edward no debiste-dijo seria y agarró pintura con la mano y se la tiró y estalló a carcajadas con Edward, y así empezó la

-GUERRA DE PINTURA-dijeron Edward y Bella al mismo tiempo, mirándose. _NOO mi manicure y mi pelo-pensé _pero ya era tarde, estaba embarrada de pintura.

-Rosalie Hale te metiste con la Cullen equivocada- y le tiré el tarro de pintura, salpicando a todos lados.

-Alice me llego a mí también-dijo Bella quejándose.

-Tienes un poco aquí-le dijo Edward sacándole pintura, y Bella se sonrojo, esos dos se estaban llevando mejor, con Jasper y Rose nos miramos y les tiramos pintura, y Edward puso entre Bella como protegiéndola y dándonos la espalda.

**Edward POV**

Con Bella nos estábamos llevando mejor, mientras pintábamos y conversamos un poco y teníamos gustos parecidos, porque a ambos nos gustaban los clásicos tanto en música como en los libros. A Rose se le ocurrió la brillante idea de tirarle una gran cantidad de pintura a su pelo.

-Rosalie Hale te metiste con la Cullen equivocada- y Alice le tiró todo el tarro de pintura.

-Alice me llego a mí también-dijo Bella quejándose, si le había llegado más de la mitad del tarro de pintura.

Le dije bromeando-Tienes un poco aquí-y le quité pintura de la cara, su rostro era muy suave y sentí la corriente eléctrica, pero antes de que pudiera pensar otra cosa nos empezaron a llegar baldes y baldes de pintura, y puse a Bella delante mío protegiéndola y mi espalda daba hacia los muchachos. Y no me di cuenta que ella estaba juntando baldes de pintura y los empezó a tirar, y yo también.

-¡Basta mi peloooo! nos rendimos nos rendimos-dijo Alice.

-Dame esos cinco-le dije a Bella, y chocamos las palmas, sintiendo la placentera corriente eléctrica, y parece que ella también los sintió por puso una cara de asombro.

-Bueno creo que terminamos-dijo Jasper, todos miramos alrededor, y estaba todo pintado, porque al tirarnos los baldes derramábamos en las paredes, y se pintaron xD, pero no estaba muy parejo pero le daba un aspecto especial.

-Me gusta-dijo sonriendo Bella-gracias chicos.

-De nada-dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Y como nos vamos a sacar la pintura-dijo Alice mirándose las uñas, suspiró-Hoy me había hecho la manicure.

-Alguien dijo piscina-dijo Rose con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Yo!-Dijimos Bella yo, Alice y Jasper.

Bajamos con cuidado de no ensuciar el piso, y las paredes y llegamos a la piscina que estaba en el medio, de las dos casas. Estaba alumbrada por las luces que hay en el agua, y era grande.

-¡Al agua pato!-y Jasper se tiró una bombita salpicando todo.

-SHHHHHHHH-dijimos yo y Alice.

-Si nuestros papas se despiertan, estamos fritos, los papás de Bella salieron-dijo Alice.

-No creo que pueda estar más castigada de lo que ya estoy- dijo Bella, corrió y se lanzó a la piscina con un delicado y perfecto clavado.

-¿Esta fría?-preguntó Rose metiendo el pie, pero Alice vino y la empujó.

-Esa me la debías Hale- hizo un desprecio, y Rose le levantó el dedo del medio, y mi hermana puso cara de ofendida, corrió y se dio una vuelta en el aire, como bailarina de ballet y cayó al agua.

-¡Edward ven!-gritó Alice- O se te hace-y empezó a mover los brazos como alas de gallina y a cacarear.

-Alice no seas imitadora de animales que te mueres de hambre-y me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

Y al igual que Bella me tiré un clavado, el agua en la noche siempre estaba tibia, y cuando salí de debajo del agua Alice rodó los ojos, y se subió a los hombros de Jasper.

-¡Que!, ¿se van a quedar ahí?-dijo apuntando a Rose y Bella- que una se suba a los hombros de Edward, se van turnando-yo crucé los dedos mentalmente _que sea Bella, que sea Bella_-Pensé, un momento yo no tengo que estar deseando que Bella se suba en mis hombros **¡¿Cómo que no hombre?! Yo quedaría por tenerla en… **los pensamientos de mi conciencia fueron interrumpidos por Bella.

-A mi no me gustan esos juegos, así que voy a ser arbitro-bufé mentalmente.

-Bueno Rose súbete- y la subí en mis hombros.

-Las reglas son las que todo el mundo conoce, no se vale tirones de cabello, ni nada eso xD, manos con manos, y el que cae pierde.-nos acercamos a Jasper y Alice, Bella unió las manos de las chicas-suerte.

-Esta me las pagas Cullen-dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Ya verás Hale.

-1 2 3 YAAA!-gritó Bella.

Alice empujó a Rose, y nos balanceamos hacia atrás, pero me mantuve firme ya que Rose pesa menos que una pluma, yo con Rose íbamos ganando cuando de repente Alice saca demaciada fuerza y la empuja y ella esta agarrada de mi cabeza apunto de caerse, y ¡SPLASH!, cae al agua.

-¡Y la ganadora es Duende Alice Cullen!-grito Bella y yo me reí y Rose que ya había salido del agua igual. Alice había juntado sus palmas las elevaba en signo de victoria, pero cuando escucho duende se enojo.

-¡Como que duende!-dijo indignada.

-¿Hadita?-dijo Bella.

-Sip, mucho mejor-dijo en los brazos de Jasper, la pobre como era tan baja no tocaba, y se cansaba de estar tanto rato sosteniéndose sola.

-Me voy a salir me doy frio-dijo Bella castañeando los dientes, no me había dado cuenta que tenía los labios azules. Cuando sale por la escalera casi me da un infarto, el overol se le pegaba al cuerpo mostrando sus curvas, y el pelo goteando agua, doy gracias a Dios que estoy en agua fría, porque realmente creo que necesitaría apareció y ella se agachó

-Hola cariño-le chupó la cara- ¿me echaste de menos?- y Bonzo se puso panza arriba para que le hicera cariño-Si estuvimos separados muy poco, y estas sucio, y yo también con pintura y podría mancharte- y miró a la piscina y abrió los ojos como platos.

-Chicos-dijo con voz temblorosa-salgan ahora ¡vengan!

Salimos y vimos la piscina.

-OH OH-dijimos todos al unisono, la piscina estaba amarilla por la pintura

- ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió pensar que íbamos a manchar con pintura el agua?-dije

-Nosotros estábamos pensando exactamente lo mismo-dijo ESA voz con ESE tono.

* * *

Ahora JURO que no fue mi culpaa! Si estoy de vacaciones pero eso implica que no me dejan escribir porque fran vamos al mall a la playa me viene a buscar a mi casa ni en la noche estoy tranquila, como a las 2 recien me desocupo y lógicamente tengo que dormir todos los días no es que me queje por estas de vacacioens pero encerio Chicas que no es mi culpa =( Este cao es mas corto pero se los voy a recompensar con el próximo.

Como siempre MUCHISMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y _ALERTAS_ A :

(= las adoro chicas

Emilia Cullen, lkdv, gLaDyz KaUliTz CuLlEn, karin cullen, marihel, Daniani , Elz.R(:,ALEXITACULLEN, -valeria!, marzze, jEnNsWwAnN, fati21, _SweetsDreamsHeart, anekka, gLaDyz KaUliTz CuLlEn, renesmecullen1918, Giise Cullen, Daniani, Peckaa, ester cullen, xXArleenXx, Edyth Saaenz, Gab'sSwanC., elsa92, Mayayue._

_Les quería avisar para la que quiere subi una nueva historia por si la quieren leer se llama Sin Flashes_

**Summary : **Me entere hace poco que el hermano de mi mejor amiga es un actor/modelo famoso, y si me gusta, pero Charlie es el padre mas sobre protector y no me deja tener novio, _No DEBO_ pero si PUEDO tenerlo, el unico problema es que cada paso que da estan los paparazzi ¿como Charlie no se va a dar cuenta y no solo el **TODO EL MUNDO?**

_¿Review?=)_


	13. Chapter 13

**Alice POV**

_- ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió pensar que íbamos a manchar con pintura el agua?-dijo mi hermano_

_-Nosotros estábamos pensando exactamente lo mismo-dijo ESA voz con ESE tono._

Era Carlisle. Paso como en las películas, en cámara lenta nos dimos vuelta y ahí estaban mis queridísimos padres, echando humo por las orejas y CON PIJAMAS, mamá usaba un camisón que llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de la rodilla, pantuflas afelpadas, ambas cosas de color rosa y con una bata del mismo color, Carlisle un pijama a rayas azules y blancas verticales, bata negra y pantuflas del mismo color, si realmente no estuvieran a punto de castigarnos sería una escena muy chistosa, hasta le sacaría una foto para futuras generaciones.

-No...No...sotros.p...podemos explicarlo-dijo Edward temblando de miedo _marica_ pensé, pero es lógico, va a estar doblemente castigado.

-No no pueden, es obvio lo que pasó aquí-dijo o mejor dicho gritó Esme mirándonos a mi y a Edward, y para rematarla llego, el verdugo, el asesino, el destripador, el castigador que se lleva el Òscar –según Rosalie, eso le decía a su padre cuando se enojaba con el, Bella debe pensar lo mismo- CHAN CHAN _Charlie_, si se que exagero pero yo soy así :D, o mejor dicho Rose, creo que no lo dije antes pero todo lo anterior lo dijo ella en medio de un monologo cuando…da igual.

-¿Esme Carlisle que hacen aqu…?-nos vio, vio la piscina ¡Dios esto parece sacado de una teleserie venezolana!, decir que su cara paso de normal a rojo tomate es poco- ¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!-gritó.

-¿Si papito?-dijo ella mirando inocentemente.

-Cariño que pasa-llego Reneé, vio la piscina y se tapó la mano con la boca.

-¿Que vamos a hacer con ustedes?-dijo Carlisle suspirando.

-Dejarlo pasar, nunca mas, esto no pasó y PAZ Y AMOR PARA TODOS-dije.

-Alice ¿querida?-dijo Esme

-¿Si mami?-dije poniendo un pucherito.

- ¿crees que eso va a pasar?-asentí -¡SIN TARJETAS DE CREDITO!- No NO NO ESTO NO ESTA PASANDO NO NO

-¡QUE? ¡NO RESPIRO!¡ AIRE!-me "desmayé" tirando me al piso, si lo vi en una telenovela, _creo que estoy viendo demasiadas_

-ALICE-dijeron todos SIN TARJETAS, SIN COMRPAS, SIN MI VIDA, SIN GUCCI, SIN LACOSTE ¡¿Qué VA A SER DE ELLOS SIN MI!?.

-¿Alice?-dijo mi madre-o mujer despiadada sin corazón, ¡esta peor que David Jones!**(n/a es un personaje de piratas del Caribe que no tenía corazón porque se lo arrancó)- **como la sentí cerca, o sea en cuclillas a mi lado, se me ocurrió lo que seguía después del desmayo de la telenovela.

Agarré a Esme de la bata haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran incluyéndola, me senté y la tironeaba de la bata- NO MAMA NO LO HAGAS MAMA NO, PORFAVOR- todos se les escapó una risita y los miré feo, y me levanté resignada.

-Alice, no seas dramática-dijo Esme- Y para ti Edward… ¿Carlisle alguna idea?

-Bonzo dormirá afuera- el iba a replicar-

-¿Carlisle?-dijo Bella sonrojada

-¿Si Bella?

-¿El bonzo puede dormir conmigo?-dijo mirando el suelo, mi papá sonrió.

-Por supuesto Bella-esta sonrió- Sigo, tendrás que lavar todos autos, o sea tu volvo, el mercedes, el auto de Alice, y el de tu madre, con aspirado y todo, que parezcan nuevos, TODOS los fines de semana hasta nuevo aviso, y cuando a Alice se le quité su castigo tienes que ir de compras con ella.

-¡¡SIII!!-dije saltando y me di cuenta de lo que dijo- ¡OYE! no es un castigo ir de compras conmigo-dije ofendida-¿no cierto jazz?

-No, por supuesto que no, Alice-dijo sonriéndome _Como amo a este hombre_

-Si ,como no-dijo Edward tosiendo ¬¬- ¡Pero el castigo de Alice es uno!, el mío son TRES.

-Edward, ¿tengo que recordarte que tu de antes estabas castigado, y te portaste mal estando castigado?-dijo Esme _¿a? porque usan tanto la palabra casti... castigado castigo yo no entiendo la fan de ellos de castigarnos juntos delante de todos, falta Jacob y está el paquete completo. _

-Carlisle te voy a copiar el castigo-dijo Charlie- Bella tu también vas a tener que lavar los autos cada fin de semana, y con el dolor de mi alma Emilia no puede venir- _Ouch_ eso fue un golpe bajo.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo Bella en un hilo de voz

-Lo siento cariño-dijo Charlie apenado, nuestros padres se estaban retirando, diciendo que si no entrabamos en 10 minutos nos iba a dar pulmonía cuando…

-Jasper, Rose, ni crean que se han salvado de su madre-dijo Esme, los mellizos se miraron asustados.

-Supongo que no van a poder ir a mi casa-dijo Bella apenada.

-No importa saldremos de esta, con el dolor de mi alma ss.-i-n-t-t-ttar-jetas- todavía me costaba decirlo, y nos abrazamos.

-Buenas noches-todos le dieron besos en la mejilla a Bella, excepto uno, si adivinan Edward, el le dio uno en la frente, a veces es tan tierno y le susurró algo en el oído, supuestamente nosotros nos habíamos ido pero estábamos detrás de la pared, y al ver que Edward se estaba yendo, fuimos al salón y acá nada a pasado.

Estaba Esme con toallas blancas para secarnos, cuando entramos nos tiró a cada uno en la cara.

-No quiero que a mis niños les de pulmonía, a la ducha se ponen pijama y les haré chocolate caliente- subimos todos las escaleras con la cabeza abajo incluyendo a mi hermanito, que recién llego con una sonrisa de bobo, esto es _raro._ Iba subiendo y me acordé

-¡Mi cámara!-dije y salí de la casa silenciosamente a buscarla a la casa de Bella,_ ¿Cómo le aviso? _obviamente no iba a golpear la puerta por las horas, mi celular se me quedó en mi casa, y no pienso ir a buscarlo, y.. ¡YA SE! Piedras en la ventana, busqué unas tres pequeñas, porque tampoco quería quebrar el vidrio, se escuchó que ladraban, _Bonzo._

-¡Alice! ¿qué haces?-preguntó Bella

-Mi cámara se me quedo en tu casa, ¿me la pasas?

-Claro, te abro la puerta, como la gente _normal._-¬¬ En la puerta…

-Aquí tienes- apareció Bella secándose el pelo con una toalla y pasándome mi cámara rosa.-Agradece que justo estaba recogiendo unas cosas, porque me estoy quedando en la habitación de invitados.

-Gracias, gracias , me tengo que ir conéctate ya te agregue a MSN, haceos una videollamamada.- sin mas me fui a ducharme.

Esme siempre a preparado el chocolate caliente, mas deliciosos que hay, me encanta, así que estábamos en la cocina tomando mi segunda taza, mamá siempre hace demasiado, porque sabe que tomamos mucho, ya se había ido a acostar y dijo que no todos teníamos tres meses de vacaciones. Estábamos todos duchados y en pijamas, yo estaba sentada en el regazo de Jasper.

-Te llevas mejor con Bella parece-dijo mi Jazz mirando a Edward y levantando una ceja, este se sonrojo.

-Emm, creo que si ¿ porque?-dijo yo levanté una ceja

-No solo preguntábamos-dijo

-¿Preguntabamos? me miró a mi yo solo miré para otro lado. Hice como que bostezaba-¡ooohh que sueño!, vamos Rose a acostarnos, Buenas noches mi amor- le di un beso a Jazz, lo había agarrado del cuello, y el de mi cintura, delineó mi labio inferior con su lengua, para que le diera el paso y obviamente lo hice hasta que un carraspeo nos interrumpió, vi a Edward con una ceja alzada. Me sonrojé y me fui a mi habitación. Estábamos con rose sentadas en mi cama, para meternos a Messenger, yo quería el ordenador de Edward porque tiene un programa para editar videos y lo necesitaba para mi plan.

-¡EDWARD!- le grité

-Que Alice- apareció por la puerta.

-¿Me prestas tu notebook?-le dije haciendo un puchero.

-¿Y porque no usas el tuyo?

-Se no encuentro el cargador y no tengo batería ¿ ¡por favor!?- la mirada de cachorrito.

-Está bien, ven a buscarlo-lo seguí a su pieza(n/a o habitación), y me lo pasó.

-Pero Alice yo tengo el mismo ordenador que tu ¿te presto el cargador?

-¡NO!-suspiré-quiero usar tu programa para editar videos- le dije resignada

-Y eso ¿para que?-enarcó una ceja

-Ya lo verás, y se te va a caer la baba-sin más salí de su habitación

Llegué y me tiré a mi cama, puse el cargador y me puse manos a las obra, conecté mi cámara, al notebook, y me puse a editar, mientras Rose estaba con su ordenador haciendo no se que metí a facebook, pero estaba abierto el de Edward y Es hora de que entre _Alice Cupido en acción _pensé, y le mande una solicitud de amistad de Edward a Bella, es obvio que la va aceptar, acepte algunas solicitudes de Edward, porque sí el pobre no se maneja muy bien, en eso de subir fotografías. Después_ Enfoqué _puse la cámara web y me grabé, diciendo la introducción de video y corté.

-¡Alice! ¿Qué vas a hacer?-me preguntó Rose.

-Un video- y seguí editando

-No si eso es obvio, Bella te va a MATAR.

-Nah.-justo me conecte a Messenger y puse iniciar video llamada**(n/a cuando ponen la cámara web y el micrófono al mismo tiempo)- **¡Hola Bella!- dije saludando a la cámara

-Hola Alice-Estaba sentada en la cama-Espera vengo en un rato, me están llamando- dejo la cámara encendida

Aparté ya lo subí- le dije a Rose.

-¡¿Lo subiste y etiquetaste a todos?!-dijo Rose con los ojos salidos.

-Emm ¿si?

* * *

**Bella POV**

Todavía estaba un poco aturdida por lo que me había dicho Edward Que descanses_ Bella dulces sueños, _eso realmente no me los esperaba, y me lo dijo en un susurro, todavía siento su aliento en mi oído y parte de mi cuello, y además la corriente eléctrica que sentí cuando me dio el beso en la frente…

Me metí a mi correo y tenía muchos mail de facebook, asi que me ti y vi que todos sabían lo d ela mudanza pero es como obvio porque yo lo puse adiós L.A xD, algunos como los de las porristas no son importantes, pero por ejemplo este de Drake

_**Drake Parker**__ Mi Amore frustrado =/ que voy a hacer sin vos ¡cariño cuídate Besos que te adoro aunque a Em no le guste ISABELLA MARIE SWAN SIEMPRE Y TE AMARÉ POR SIEMPRE AUNQUE JAMAS LO DIGAA! YSQTSQEH :)(:_

Es muy simpático siempre nos llevamos bien y lo del final es algo solo que nosotros sabemos **Y**o **S**e **Q**ue **T**u **S**abes **Q**ue **E**stoy **H**inchando**(n/a o molestando es lo mismo**) , pero mi amiga mas mas mas cercana era Emilia, los demás son como ¿amigos conocidos? o como lo quieran llamar.

Y Emmett es taaan tierno, es como mi hermano, pero en realidad es mi primo su padres pasan viajando de negocios, y se quedaba con nosotros vivía en mi casa e iba al mismo instituto que yo, el oso es hijo de la hermana de mi mamá o sea es Emmett McCarthy Swan, no sé qué va a ser de nosotros ahora ¡ojala que pueda venir a visitarme!, me caen bien sus papás son muy simpáticos el papá de el tío Emanuel, tiene el mimo físico del, los hoyuelos y el pelo rizado, saco los ojos de la tía Mina, azules, me hacen acordar a lo de Rose, siempre fue muy sobre protector conmigo yo creo que esa es una de las razones de los diminutivos de Amore, Cariño pero eso lo hace solo cuando hay chicos, porque si no me dice Bells, pero él no lo admite dice que es de "cariño". También había aceptado las solicitudes de amistad de Alice, Jasper, Rose y _Edward ._Estaba hablando por una video llamada, con Alice cuando me sonó el celular con el tono de Good Girls go bad, que era el tono de mi gorda.

-I know your type…-le dije cantando

--me gritó, para que no me haya respondido con la continuación de la canción es raro, y que me haya empezado a gritar.

-Emilia, respira y cálmate que no te entiendo ni jota- le dije.

-Ya, mira ¿estás en facebook?

-Si

-Mira tus notificaciones

-Que no tienen nada-le dije extrañada

-¡Porque no la has actualizado!¡Bella Swan Alice Cullen te etiqueto en un video!

-¡QQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE!-grité

-Si, y sales B-A-I-L-A-N-D-O-

-¡ MIERDA HICISTE ALICE CULLEN_!

-No te desquites conmigo velo y te llamo como en 4 minutos mas.

Actualicé y ahí estaba la notificación _Alice Cullen te ha etiquetado en un video_

Puse PLAY

-Hola chicos-dijo saludando alegre-les quiero presentar a nuestra nueva compañera y amiga Bella Swan es muy buena onda, y les va a caer muuuy bien-puso el pulgar hacia arriba y se oscureció, ¿queda decir que mis mejillas estaban rojas?, y empezó el video salíamos bailando Whine Up y después yo salía S-O-L-A , que vergüenza y yo así de exhibicionista, ¡la voy a matar!, sentía mi cara arder, todo el mundo vio eso, incluyendo a Edward _¡Y que rayos me importa a mí!_ suspiré frustrada, ni quise ver los comentarios, apagué el ordenador y lo tiré, el bonzo estaba a mi costado y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como signo de interrogación.

-Alice subió un video mío, bailando y todo mi año lo vio, si es que no te digo mas-suspiré frustrada y me tiré el pelo- ¡Que voy hacer!- ni si quiera ver los comentarios del video, que todos deben ser 100% zorra, me muero._VOY A MATAR A LA DUENDE_

Me tiré a mi cama de golpe, pataleando en el aire, estaba histérica, estoy segura que si Alice apareciera ahora, me tiraría encima de ella, como leona, pero mientras estaba pensando me llego un olor no muy agradable, olisqueé y llegue a una cosa con pelos Bonzo.

-TU-dije apuntándolo- a la ducha ahora-dije apuntando el baño de visitas, agachó la cabeza, y fue al baño, como si me entendiera perfectamente lo que le decía. El pobre estaba en el baño temblando de pies a cabeza, pero lo bueno es que no salió arrancando como lo hacen generalmente los perros normales, pero él era diferente, **Igual que su dueño **estúpida conciencia, volviendo al TEMA, sacudí me cabeza

-¿Listo?-le dije con una sonrisa, se estremeció, saqué unas toallas de el estante y las deje en el retrete-¿ Y que champú te echo?-dije hablando con migo misma, y se me ocurrió agarre el embase- Te gustan las...-le enseñe el embase- ¿fresas?-ladró en respuesta- Bien porque aun que te hubieras negado, lo habría usado, metete ahí- señale la tina, y se metió estaba tiritando mas que antes-Si no te va a pasar nada, te voy a bañar con agua tibia para que no te de frío-prendí la ducha, regule el agua y empecé a mojarle el lomo y le eche un poco de shampoo, le saqué el collar para que no se mojara .

-Ten cuidado con las orejas-una voz aterciopelada me interrumpió, era Edward, y salté por el susto- Lo siento por asustarte-me sonrió- vine a dejarle los platos de agua y comida, soy un padre preocupado-dijo orgulloso, al verlo el Bonzo empezó a mover la cola y se iba a empezar a sacudir

-Bonzo ¡no!-dije y se sacudió salpicando para todos lados, puse mis manos en mi cara protegiéndola, me miré y mi pijama que consistía en un short plomo y una polera de pabilos blanca estaban mojadas, y sentí una carcajada, la más hermosa que había escuchado, lo miré feo pero con una sonrisa y se calló enseguida, miré mi aspecto y estallamos los dos a carcajadas.

-Creo que estás haciendo mi trabajo-dijo sonriendo arrodillándose a mi lado junto también a la tina quitándome el teléfono de la ducha **(n/a no sé cómo explicarlo es donde sale el agua y uno también lo puede agarrar)**

-No, yo lo quiero hacer padre despreocupado-le pegue suavemente en le brazo- o voy a llamar a servicios sociales-dije riendo y le quité el teléfono.

-No, insisto-dijo quitándomela.

-Mira, estas en MI casa, MIS reglas-dije sonriendo, a este paso se me va a quedar pegada en la cara.

-Me rindo-dijo levantando las manos

-¿Y porque las orejas no?-dije volviendo al tema

-Porque los pastores alemanes tienen las orejas muy sensibles, porque están muy expuestas, y no se les moja la cabeza.

-Si papa del año-dije con un saludo de general, y se río _realmente tengo que hacerlo más a menudo, es como escuchar suaves campanillas , _sacudí la cabeza.

-Pero puedes bañarlo con agua fría si quieres-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-¡NO!¿¡Quieres que se resfríe!? ¡Por eso tirita cuando sabe que lo van a bañar!- lo miré feo y le hize cariño al perro en su cabeza- No te preocupes yo te voy a proteger- le dije en un susurro en la oreja a el Bonzo.

-¿Fresas?-preguntó Edward enarcando una ceja iba a explicarlo-No, me gusta es como huele tu cabello- ¿que? ¡el dijo que le gustaba como olía mi cabello? me sonrojé y el también

-Gracias, supongo-le sonreí pero su sonrojo todavía seguía ahí y se veía tan tierno y nos pusimos a bañar al bonzo, el me indicaba como tenia que hacerlo, y cuando terminamos se sacudió, y nos mojo a los dos.

-¡Bonzo!-dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo y nos reímos y el susodicho nos lengüeteó la cara y lo empezamos a secarlo con las toallas.

-Yo ya me tengo que ir es tarde, ahí le deje los platos y cuando quiera ir al baño empieza a gemir y tienes que abrirle la puerta para que salga-me guiñó un ojo.

-Oh, por cierto dile a Alice que borré el video que subió o la voy a matar

-¿Que video?-pregunto tratando de ocultar la curiosidad.

-Solo dile eso-dije no queriendo hablar del tema.

-Está bien, buenas noches Bella- y me acaricio la mejilla sentí la corriente eléctrica y cerré los ojos por el tacto y me soltó sentí que me un vació por la falta de contacto- Y tu pórtate como un caballero-mirando a su "hijo" y sin más se me fue.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Salí apresuradamente de la habitación de Bella, cuando le toqué la mejilla fue porque no pude resistir al tocarla y mi mano se sintió vacía después pero eso no era lo que me intrigaba si no lo del video que me dijo Bella que le dijera a la duende. Llegué a la habitación de Alice iba a tocar, pero pensé_ ¿Como voy a ver el video si le digo a Alice que lo borre_?, asi que primero lo voy a ver y después le digo, fui a la habitación de Jasper a pedirle su notebook, golpeé y sentí un leve pase, Jasper estaba sentado en el escritorio con el ceño muy fruncido y se escuchaba una música de fondo. Y murmuraba algo como Alice se pasó

-¿Que ves?- le pregunté acercándome

-No me lo vas a creer…

* * *

GRACIAS GRACIAS GRCIAS PASAMOS LOS 100!!!! :D yo juraba que íbamos a llegar como a los 96 pero me sorprendieron (= ¡!! Las adoro demasiado

Gracias por susu hemrosos reviews a marihel, Crystal Butterfly 92, -valeria!, Nebli y Pame, CullenOrange, gLaDyz KaUliTz CuLlEn, karin cullen, elsa92, jEnNsWwAnN, Gery Witlock, yani, lOrEn cUllEn, marzze, adoro los celos de Edward

Estoy de cumpleaños el domingo ¡ :D pero en realidad no me gusta mucho estar de cumpleaños mi mama quieria hacerme una fiesta pero yo no quise no quiero hacer anda y me van a olbigar =( **pero ustedes denme un regalo adelantado dándome un review ¿ya?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Holaa si muuuchotiempo sin vernos pero me di unas vacacionespero ya estoy devueltaaa Sorri xD!Espero que les guste este capitulo y no tengo internet y estoy en la casa de mi prima subiendo el capitulo asique es rapido yno puyedo ponerlos agradecimientos =( y otra cosa tengo un proble no me llegan los correos de las alertas de las historias que tengo hace como2 mesesalguien sabe como lo puedo arreglar ?=)  
**

**Edward POV**

-¿Qué cosa no te voy a creer? -dije sonriendo creo que tenia la sonrisa de tonto pegada en mi cara, todo por Bella.

-¡Woja! romeo creo que nos fue bien-poniendo una cara picara-es que, bueno tu hermana subió un...

-¿video? ¡Déjame verlo!-salté encima del notebook.

-Edward no creo que sea buena idea considerando que tu…- pero ya era tarde había puesto PLAY

--Hola chicos-dijo Ali saludando alegre-les quiero presentar a nuestra nueva compañera y amiga Bella Swan-mis ojos estaban fuera de sus cuencas- es muy buena onda, y les va a caer muuuy bien-puso el pulgar hacia arriba y se oscureció, mi manos se habían formado en puños, quedando los nudillos de color blanco, empezó una canción pop de esas que siempre escuchan Alice y Rose, que estaban en el video incluyendo a Bella, estaban bailando y ¡sacándose la ropa! Bella se veía extremadamente sensual, y realmente sabe bailar, lamentablemente se acabo el video, y así pude darme cuenta que¡ todos los chicos de la escuela estaban etiquetados!, iba a salir humo por mis orejas lo juro, pero NO eso no era todo, todos estaban comentando lo ardiente que estaba-cosa que era-, que no hallaban las horas de conocerla, realmente no seguí mirando me paré de golpe y salí realmente enojado hacia la habitación de mi _Queridísima _hermana-nótese el sarcasmo-ni i quiera toqué la puerta, entré.

-¿¡Dios Edward no sabes tocar!? Casi me da un infarto-dijo con una mano en su pecho.

-Alice borra el video de Bella-le dije con los puños apretados.

-¿Por qué? ¿Dime que no te gusto?-dijo enarcando una ceja.

-¡AHORA!-le grité, Rose me miraba entre divertida y asustada.

-No hasta que me digas porque debería hacer eso, si tu la ODIAS-cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Ella me lo dijo-dije entre dientes- que te lo dijera, y no puedes andar subiendo videos de la gente sin si quiera preguntarle.

-¿No será porque estas celoso?, ¿viste los comentarios? ¡Hay como 100! a todos les encanta Bella….

-Alice ELLA me lo dije a MI para que te lo dijera a TI, así que solo hazlo- ¡Alice realmente sabe cómo sacarme de quicio!

-Mañana hablare con ella, no contigo celosín-sentí el rubor subiendo a mis mejillas.

-Yo no puedo estar celoso de alguien que _odio, _ y es una niña mimada y que es la primera vez que la castigan en su vida y consigue siempre todo lo que quiere_-_** ¡Eso ni tu te la crees! **suspiré frustrado ni si quiera se porque dije eso- Solo bórralo, no soy mensajero de nadie- Alice tenia la boca demasiado abierta, me di la vuelta, ahí estaba Bella con la cara inexpresiva con los brazos cruzados- Bella yo no…-me paró con un gesto de mano.

-No tienes que explicarme nada, es la imagen que tienes de mi y me da igual-sentí que mi pecho se oprimía iba a decir algo pero no me dejo- y no creí que te importaría decirle algo a tu hermana, pero veo que me equivoque-sentí un nudo en mi garganta.

-Pero Bella yo…

-Ahórratelo Edward, y mejor no me hables, así te evitas hablar con alguien que odias, lo que es sentimiento mutuo- y sin mas se fue donde estaba Rose en la cama.

-Escúchame solo es que

¡EDWARD ANDATE AHORA DE MI HABITACION!-me gritó Alice echa furia –AHORA.

Salí cerrando la puerta de un portazo entre a mi alcoba y tiré unas cosas a mi paso, ¿Por qué dije eso? ¿Por qué me importaba lo que pensaba de mí? ¡Y me odia!

-¿Edward? –Dijo Jasper tocando mi hombro-¿Qué paso?- el tenia algo en su presencia que hacía que te tranquilizaras.

-Es que creo que quiero ser amigo de ella…-dije avergonzado con las mejillas rojas.

-¿Y cuál es el problema entonces?-pregunto rascándose la cabeza confundido

-Le dije que la odiaba, que era una niña mimada-me quería arrancar el cabello. **Quieres ser algo más que su amigo.**

-¿QUE? Porque hiciste eso

-Es que no paso como tú crees que paso-suspire

-¿Y tu qué crees que yo creo que paso?

-te dije que yo creo que tu crees que se lo dije a la cara

-Si, creía eso pero ¿qué fue lo que paso entonces?-le estuve explicando a Jasper lo que ocurrió, el solo me regañaba que como pude decir eso, si no era lo que yo creía.

-Alice me estaba presionando ¡me tenía que defender de alguna manera!- Jasper estaba negando con la cabeza.

-Yo creo que estas fregado, si te dijo que el sentimiento era mutuo Y que no le hablaras mas-dijo escogiéndose de hombros.

Suspiré exasperado…-Esto va a ser MUY difícil

**Bella POV **

Ya estaba en mi habitación, lo de Edward, al pensarlo siento un agujero en mi pecho, muy profundo, yo pensaba que podíamos ser amigos, pero esto me sirvió para darme cuenta de el verdadero Edward, el que yo creía de un principio cuando lo vi _Idiota _ fue mi último pensamiento antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

-Bella, Bella- escuchaba un chillido muuuy agudo _Alice_

-¿mmm?-dije poniendo una almohada en mi cabeza.

-¡Bella entramos el lunes a clases!-gritó saltando en mi cama, me paré del golpe

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!-grité

-Sí, acaban de llamar de la escuela, al parecer terminaron antes unos arreglos-dijo poniendo una mueca en su boca, suspiré teatralmente.

-Dios dame paciencia-dije mirando al cielo.

-Bella tienes que comprar tu uniforme-dijo aplaudiendo, rodeé los ojos.

Ya estaba vestida desayunada y duchada, sentada en la isla de la cocina, viendo distraídamente el poco jugo de naranja que me quedaba en el vaso, y pensando en lo idiota que era la gente.

-Bella-me asusté al ver a mi mama enfrente.- ¿Qué te pasa cariño?

-¿Sabías que entro el lunes? ¡Puedes creerlo!- dije con el ceño fruncido- Y en una hora más voy a tener que ir a comprar las cosas y el uniforme.

-¿Entras mañana?-dijo Reneé

-Si, olle me vas a decir que es la habitación que está cerrada con llave-le dije cambiando de tema lo último que quería saber era de el estúpido IDIOTA colegio, parece que acá todo en Seattle es así. Extrañamente Reneé se puso nerviosa y justo sonó su celular lo apunto y se fue, no tuve mucho analizar la situación porque sentí una bocina.

-Mamá -la encontré el comedor hablando por celular- ¿Papá me deposito dinero?-asintió con la cabeza y me tiró un beso.

Realmente me desespera no tener auto, no es que me moleste ir con Alice pero preferiría ir en mi auto, y además va cierta persona_ Idiota_ sentada atrás.

-Nos vamos a encontrar con Rose en la tienda-dijo la duende tratando de poner un tema de conversación, el ambiente estaba tenso, se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Gracias a dios llegamos a una tienda que decía School Uniforms.

-Alice, vengo enseguida-dije, me miro extrañada.

-¿A dónde vas?- vi de reojo que Edward me miraba.

-Tengo que ir a sacar dinero del cajero.

-Ok, nos vemos en un rato no tardes, hay uno cerca de los baños- me guiñó un ojo.

Fui por el camino que me indico Alice, sentí unos pasos atrás mío pero no les preste atención, cuantas personas había en el centro comercial, de seguro se dirigía a algún lado y vi de espaldas a alguien moreno y musculoso esperen…

-¿Jake?-pregunté se dio vuelta y me sonrió me abrazo y me dio vueltas en el aire.

-¿Cómo has estado Loca?-dijo sonriendo todavía con sus brazos en mi cintura, pero no me molestaba.

-Todo bem ¿y você?

-Todo bem- y me dio un beso en la mejilla- ¿y cómo es que tengo la dicha de encontrarme a esta princesa en el mal?- mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

-Vine a comprar los uniformes con Alice y …-de repente cambio su expresión y el completo

-Cullen-dijo con la mandíbula tensa, me giré y en efecto estaba Edward.

-Black,…Bella Alice dijo que fueras a la tienda-dijo mirando a Jacob y luego sus manos en mi cintura.

-Dile que ya voy-dije mirando a Jake.

-No te preocupes yo la llevo después- me abrazaba como protegiéndome- yo también iba a comprar los uniformes-dijo sonriéndome a mí.

-No, YO la tengo que llevar vino CONMIGO-dijo entre dientes.

-Pero Ahora ELLA está CONMIGO CULLEN.

-Pero a MI me mandaron a buscarla

-Pero te dije que YO la llevo DESPUES

-No tiene que ser AHORA

-No..

-¡Basta!- me solté del agarre de Jake y fui hacia el cajero mientras sentía que los dos me gritan ¡Pero Bella!, yo ya había sacado dinero y me fui sola mientras sentía dos pares de zapatos siguiéndome y de pronto me encontré con Ben

-Hola Ben-nos dimos un beso en la mejilla- supongo que quedaste-dije apuntado la bolsa de la tienda que yo ya debería estar ahí

-Hola, Bella, adivinaste- dijo sonriendo pero miró detrás de mí y la sonrisa se le esfumó y se acerco a mi oído- ¿conoces a los que están detrás de ti? porque me están matando con la mirada.

-Si lamentablemente-dije suspirando y negando con la cabeza.

-¿Puedo intentar algo?-lo miré extrañada pero asentí con la cabeza, me acaricio la mejilla mirando disimuladamente atrás y se reía, después hizo como que me susurraba en el oído y se volvía a reír estoy segura que mi cara era todo un poema- Tranquila creo que tienes unos amigos muy celosos, cuídate Bella nos vemos el Lunes.

-Cuenta con ello –dije sonriendo, me di vuelta y vi que Edward y Jacob estaban con los brazos cruzados mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al pobre Ben mientras se iba, y cuando desapareció los dos como si fueran hombre lobo y vampiro se acercaron rápidamente a mí y me dijeron

-¡¿Quién era ese?!-enarqué una ceja y seguí mi camino _¡HOMBRES!-pensé_

Entré a la tienda y Alice estaba hablando con una señora y con una pila de ropa en una encimera, se giró

-¡Bella! veo que andas con guardaespaldas. Jake ¿como estas?

-Bien.

-U y parece que alguien anda de mal humor, Bella entra a ese probador y ve como te queda la ropa, esta toda adentro.

Había una falda tipi escocesa con tablas en tonos burdeos y cafés, la polera era blanca pique con el escudo que también tenía tonos burdeos y cafés también, salí y al frente mío también había un probador y salí al mismo tiempo que Edward, quien se veía_ I N C R E I B L E_ , estaba con unos pantalones plomos la misma polera que yo pero con un tipo de chaquetón burdeos, después me avergoncé por haberlo mirado de arriba abajo, y fui donde Alice **Bella él te odia**, suspiré.

-Wow, se ven demasiado bien- dijo aplaudiendo- ahora lo deportivo.

Entré al probador y era un buzó con la polera blanca igual que la otra solo que esta tenía el cuello de color gris y los bordes de las polera y el pantalón gris. Salí pero ahora al mismo tiempo que Jake que también se veía demasiado bien _¿Por qué todos se pueden ver bien en el uniforme y yo no?.._

-¡I love it! ahora vamos a tomarnos un café, vístanse que Rose nos está esperando- Me saqué la ropa y me volví a poner mi ropa.

**Edward POV**

Iba detrás de Bella porque iba a los cajeros, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para explicarle lo que había sucedido ayer, de seguro ella ya debe haber sentido mis pasos, por eso tuve que caminar mas lento, pero realmente no me esperaba ver a Black con MI bella, dando vueltas en el aire, después le dio un beso en su suave mejilla, sentía que veía todo rojo, y me acerqué, cuando Black vio que era yo, se tenso

-Cullen-dijo con la mandíbula tensa, Bella se giró y me vio

-Black, …Bella Alice dijo que fueras a la tienda-dije mirando a Jacob para que tendiera que se fuera y vi su mano en la cintura de Bella, si hubiera sido por mi le fuera partido la mano pero no podía.

-Dile que ya voy-dijo mirando a Jake. Mi mente le gritaba **¡Golpealo! **_yo quería ser quien la tenia como la tenia Black._

-No te preocupes yo la llevo después- Apretó mas aun el abrazo que tenia con bella _Un Misisipi Dos Misisipi Tres Misisipi…- _yo también iba a comprar los uniformes-dijo sonriéndole a MI Bella.

-No, YO la tengo que llevar vino CONMIGO-dije entre dientes, tenía la mandubula tensa y los manos cerradas en puños y no me ayudana ni Black ni mi mente que gritaba **M I A**

-Pero Ahora ELLA esta CONMIGO CULLEN.

-Pero a MI me mandaron a buscarla- eso era mentira fue lo primero que se me ocurrió a mi Alice nunca me mando solo no podía soportar como estaban así. **M I A**

-Pero te dije que YO la llevo DESPUES

-No tiene que ser AHORA

-No..

-¡Basta!- Bella se soltó el agarre del chucho y yo creía que se iba a venir conmigo pero no, se fue hacia el cajero

-¡Pero Bella!-dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo y nos fulminábamos con la mirada, hasta que ella empezó a caminar sola y nosotros íbamos detrás de ella, de se enojo **Genial ahora esta doblemente enojada contigo**, mi conciencia siempre tan oportuna.

De la nada apareció un chico pelo castaño y tenía **me importa un rábano como sea lo que importa es que esta con TU Bella**, cierto y ¡LE DIO UN BESO EN NUESTRA MEJILLA!, vi que Black y yo estábamos en la misma posición, los en ceño fruncido y matando con la mirada al chico ese y con los brazos cruzados en el pecho. Justo miró hacia nosotros y la sonrisa se le esfumo ¡Ja! pero mi buen humor llego hasta ahí ¡porque le susurro algo al oído! , miró hacia después le acaricio la mejilla y le volvió a susurrar algo en el oído, mi boca estaba más que abierta, yo creo que hasta cabe un elefante, cuando paso al lado de nosotros lo maté con la mirada y a él no se le borraba la sonrisa de la cara, pero después fui corriendo donde Bella

-¡¿Quién era ese?!- preguntamos yo y el chucho al mismo tiempo, y nos fulminamos con la mirada ella enarcó su perfecta ceja y se fue.

.

Ya estaba probándome el uniforme del colegio, y salí justo al mismo tiempo que Bella, que su probador estaba al frente del mío, salimos al mismo tiempo y yo quedé atónito se veía H E R M O S A le quedaba demasiado bien pareciera que todo hubiera sido perfectamente hecho para ella, y salimos hacia donde estaba Alice.

-Wow, se ven demasiado bien- dijo aplaudiendo pero me miro para que tendiera que se refería solo a la ropa yo le di una sonrisa amarga- ahora lo deportivo.

Y había terminado lo de los uniformes que extrañamente fue más rápido, que otros años y se me hizo preguntarme cuanto rato nos demoramos en todo ese asunto de Bella, ahora estábamos sentados en un café porque las chicas querían pero de la nada me llega un mensaje.

_Edward te paso a buscar en 5 minutos al centro comercial tuvimos problemas en lo de la bienvenida._

A Black parece que también le llego un mensaje.

-Me tengo que ir ocurrió algo en el comité

-Yo también- dijo el chuco- ¿Bella vamos a andar en caballo mas tarde?

-Emm yo…

-No puede todavía no sabe y solo YO puedo enseñarle-dije

-Deja de

-Chicos basta, Edward ándate o Jasper se va a ir sin ti-dijo mirando reprobatoriamente

Me fui y Jasper ya estaba en la entrada nos fuimos en un silencio cómodo, parece que entendía mi estado de ánimo y no pregunto nada cosa que agradecí.

Llegamos al gimnasio entré y estaba…vacío , debrian YA estar decorado, entrabamos el lunes y hoy era sá estábamos todos reunidos.

-Chicos como todos sabemos nos sorprendió eso de entrar antes pero no nos queda otra, vamos a arreglar los últimos detalles, manos a la obra.

Todo paso rápido entre los problemas de audio, evitar a Tanya, no tuvimos mayor inconveniente y terminamos luego, Jasper íbamos llegando a mi casa, fue cuando vi algo que me quedo atónito.

-¿Esa es Bella?

Estaba con su Yegua SN cabalgando y no caminando, corriendo por el camino de tierra con unos shorts unas botas y una cola de caballo.

-¿Tan rápido le enseñaste?-dijo Jasper

-Yo yo no le hhaaabia enn-sseñado todavía-dije y un nombre vino a mi mente _Black_

Me bajé rápido y fui al establo a buscar a Charles para ir a buscar a Bella, tome mi caballo blanco pero antes me di cuenta de un detalle donde estaba la yegua Sn ahora decía_ Dalas._

Ensille a mi a Charles y corrí, seguí el camino hacia el interior donde se debe haber ido Bella, y finalmente la ecotnre estaba ya caminando con Dalas, y con los ojos cerrados.

-Siempre tenes que tener la vista en el camino-dije sonriendo- pero realmente no porque el caballo también ouede ver.-se le escapó una risita y luego se puso sería.

-Bella yo…

-Edward no deberías estar aquí y menos hablándome-puse a Charles al lado de Dalas, y miró hacia el otro lado.

-Bella yo no quise decir eso..

-Edward ¿acaso alguien te obligo?-no dije nada- eso creí- le agarre una de las manos y las solt ede la rienda.

-Bella encerio, yo no creo eso, yo lo dije porque Alice iba a molestarme con Rose, y creeme que elas no son buena combinación, si pudiera hacer el tiempo atrás lo haría para que nos conociéramos de una manera diferente, que no me odiaras y creyeras algo que no soy…


	15. Chapter 15

_-Bella yo no quise decir eso..._

_-Edward ¿acaso alguien te obligo?-no dije nada- eso creí- le agarre una de las manos y las solté la rienda._

_-Bella enserio, yo no creo eso, yo lo dije porque Alice iba a molestarme con Rose, y créeme que ellas no son buena combinación, si pudiera hacer el tiempo atrás lo haría para que nos conociéramos de una manera diferente, que no me odiaras y creyeras algo que no soy…_

Estaba callada, mirando hacia otro lado, se giró hacia mí.

-Edward yo no sé te di mi confianza…

-Lo sé y me arrepiento, lo juro o si no me importaras no estaría haciendo esto.

-Está bien, pero estas aprueba, y Edward que te quede claro no doy segundas oportunidades…

-Gracias Bella, juró que no te arrepentirás Y…ahora me dirás quien cumplió mi trabajo como profesor-dije para aliviar el ambiente, pero realmente me temía que me dijera que era Black.

-Me enseñó Alfred, realmente no me costó, milagrosamente, fue sencillo-dijo.

-Depende, Dalas es muy dócil, en cambio Charles solo se deja cabalgar por mí, costó mucho trabajo hacer que se acostumbrara a Alfred. ¿Una carrera a casa?-dije

-Uno-dijo

-Dos

-TRES-lo dijimos al mismo tiempo e íbamos cabalgando, Bella para ser la primera vez que lo hacía iba igual que yo, y se veía de una manera demasiado irreal, con el viento agitándole el cabello, pero eso me desconcentró por un segundo, ya que volví a donde estaba la carrera.

Llegamos al mismo tiempo, así que lo consideramos algo así como un empate, pero para mí yo gané y para ella estoy segura que cree que ganó.

* * *

Bella POV

Realmente me sorprendió los rápido que aprendí a cabalgar, y la actitud de Edward a que nos mejoráramos, pero ahora no quiero pensar en lo sentimental **Hey ¿ahora eso lo clasificas como sentimental? Y que no eran "amigos" a los amigos no los clasifican como sentimental**.-rodeé los ojos por los pensamientos de mi mente.

Ya había bañado a Bonzo, y lo único que quería era acostarme y así caí a brazos de Morfeo.

_¡Buenos días Seattle! son las 7am, en este hermoso día soleado, los pájaros cantan y la gente se levanta…_

Gemí ¡que alguien apague eso!, busqué en mi mesita de noche donde estaba el maldito estúpido y tarado despertador, cuando lo apagué iba a retomar mi sueño…

-¡Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!¡ levántate cielo!- me gritó Reneé desde la planta baja, suspiré no me quedaba otra que levantarme, primero saqué despacito el pie derecho y estaba muy helado fuera de mi cama, iba a sacar el otro cuando, mamá vino y me quito todas las frazadas de un tirón.

-¡MAMA!- le miré enojada.

-Cielo te dije recién, dúchate y ponte el uniforme que vas a llegar tarde- me dijo

-Esta bien-dije a entre dientes, me dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

Ya con el uniforme puesto **Qué te ves… sobran palabras** ¡_Gracias por el apoyo! _**de nada fue del corazón,**_ ¡era sarcástico!_

Al llegar a la cocina Reneé ya tenía listo mi desayuno que estaba como para sacarle una foto, era dos huevos y la sonrisa era un tocino, la miré con la ceja alzada.

-¿Qué? si se que no te lo vas a comer todo pero siempre es bueno empezar el día con una sonrisa-dijo terminando el desayuno de papá que justo hizo acto de presencia

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días, papa-dije suspirando recordando que me tenía que ir con Alice no es que me molestara, pero prefería tener mi propia independencia **¿Tiene que ver con cierto chico de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes que también va a ir en ese auto? **_Deja de decir estupideces._

Me empezó a sonar el celular, era Alice

-Hello-dijo alargando la o

-Hola ¿Qué hay?

-Nada, ¿nerviosa por tu primer día?

-No me lo recuerdes, ¿a qué hora nos vamos a ir?-pregunté

-Oh, cierto como 7:45 por demoramos en llegar a Seattle 15 minutos y otros 15 en llegar al colegio-dijo y ya me la imaginaba sonriendo.

-Ok, nos vemos entonces- y colgué.

Pasó el desayuno y fui a cepillarme los dientes, vi al bonzo tirado arriba de mi cama panza arriba _Quien como tú_ pensé. 7:43 MIERDA va a llegar Alice toda apurada, corrí escaleras abajo y justo escuche la bocina.

-Chao mamá- le dije cuando estaba en el umbral de la puerta

-¡Suerte cariño!- se asomo de la cocina con los pulgares en alto en señal de aprobación, rodee los ojos, Reneé a veces era demasiado positiva y optimista.

Iba subiéndome al auto cuando me di cuenta que ellos iban con el buzo deportivo, debo haber tenido la pregunta hecha en mi cara.

-Cosas del comité-dijo Alice sin darle importancia pero mirando feo a Edward, esto no me olía bien, pero lo deje pasar, Edward quería mandarme para atrás y nos pusimos a discutir acerca de quien se iba de copiloto medio broma medio serios.

En el auto después de discutir terminamos yo y Edward atrás, Alice se fue dándonos EL sermón de que ella no era juez ni nada por el estilo, que tenía cara de arbitro acaso que maduráramos, y yo con el caballero a mi lado nos matábamos de la risa.

-¿Anthony, Marie me están escuchando?- a los dos se nos borró la sonrisa cuando dijo nuestros segundos nombres.

-Me pueden decir ahora porque yo voy con uniforme- les pregunté

-Créeme Bella que yo no tengo la menor idea que trama este idiota- lo miré

-Lo siento Bella, confidencialidad del comité, pero promete no mejor júrame que no te vas a enojar conmigo- dijo suplicándome con los ojos.

-¿Lo juro?-dije en modo de pregunta

-Bien-dijo con una sonrisa y me dio un beso en la mejilla, lugar que se volvió rosado, miré que por el retrovisor Alice miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con una ceja levantada-ojalá te hubiera conocido antes de esto-susurró Edward pero no estoy segura si dijo eso

-¿Que dijiste?- pregunté me miró con cara de asustado y me dijo que nada, pero estaba con el ceño fruncido.

De nuevo la reja elegante pero ahora se sentía un aire diferente, y llegaban autos de marcas renombradas, cuando llegamos al estacionamiento me di cuenta que los Cullen causaban furor, porque todos nos miraron cuando bajamos del porsche de Alice, y no se me pasaron por alto los diferentes suspiros que escuche de mas mujeres, y otro cosa TODOS estaban con buzo deportivo salvo unas pocas personas.

-Edward que...-le pregunté no podía creer lo que hizo

-mierda hiciste-dijo Alice entre dientes completando mi oración y fue con un apretón de brazo también.

-Bella me lo juraste, lo siento…-suspiré lo había jurado, lo miré con lo que estoy segura que mis ojos decía decepción, pero como chica nueva mantuve la frente en alto y fui hacia el gimnasio con Alice de mi gancho.

Vi un jeep blanco grande, que era casi igual al de Emmett pero eso era casi imposible ya que él se encontraba en Itali….

-¡! ¡AMORE MIO!

**Edward POV**

¿Amore mío? ese era el novio de Bella Emm…

-¡EMMETT! ¡Eres tú! ¡Oh por dios!- mientras el oso musculoso la daba vueltas en el aire, Alice me miraba con una cara de WTF.

-Bella te eché demasiado de menos- mientras me miraba feo y le daba un beso en la frente, le susurró algo a **MI BELLA **y ella me miró con la cara sonrojada, y se acercó de la mano del hacia nosotros, no podía despegar mis ojos de esas manos unidas **Podría ser nuestra mano **tenía el ceño fruncido

-¿Edward?- me despertó la dulce voz de Bella

-¿A?- dije subiendo mi vista

-Que te presentó a mi primo Emmett McCarthy Swan- y me ofrecía la mano, y al saludarnos estoy seguro que uso más fuerza de la usual, porque me dolió.

-Edward-dije

-Emmett- me miraba serio.

-Hola soy Alice Cullen la hermana mayor del idiota-dijo señalándome y oso gigante primo de Bella, **HEEY ES SU PRIMO QUE ¿NO ERA SU NOVIO? **De repente reaccioné, _NO ERA SU NOVIO ERA SU PRIMO _**Idiota es lo que te acabo de decir.**

-Emmett- dijo sonriéndole marcando los hoyuelos.

-Hey, enana-llego Black revolviendo el pelo a mi hermana-Bella-dijo sonriéndole **MIA **miró a Emmett y sus ojos se agrandaron por lo grande que era.-Jacob Black

- Emmett McCarthy tu eres el Black que bella me contó que le ayudó con el auto- _¿Ella le habló de él y no de mí? _ Fruncí el ceño- Nos vamos a llevar bien Jacob me encantan los autos-dijo riendo

-Tengo mi propio taller podríamos juntarnos algún día-dijo

-¡Seria genial!

Ya me había percatado las lujuriosas y curiosas miradas que iban de el género masculino hacia Bella, pero estoy seguro que ella no se había percato de ello pero Alice si, y estaba de lo mas radiante y feliz de que su "plan" hubiera funcionado y Black quería ganar terreno con Emmett por ser el primo de Bella Inteligente plan **¿Por qué no haces lo mismo? **_Porqué creo que no le simpatizo_

-¿Porque están con buzo y nosotros con uniforme?- preguntó Emmett, Alice Bella y Jacob me miraron a mí.

-¿Idea del comité?- dije en modo de pregunta** Eres un idiota** _Lo sé no tienes que decirlo cada 5 minutos _**Quiero recalcártelo los idiotas no retienen tanta información en el lapso de cinco minutos.**

-Para distinguir a los nuevos-dijo Alice rodando los ojos-Los viejos con buzo y los nuevos con uniforme.- el oso negó la cabeza riendo.

**Bella POV**

Ya habíamos ido por los horarios de clases, mi primera hora era con Edward, y Alice… el primero estaba actuando raro, se debe haber quedado viendo mi mano unida a la de Emmett sus 5 minutos, a mi oso favorito le cae mal Edward lo noté en sus gestos, pero le cae mal porque todavía cree que a mí me cae mal.

Queda decir que he tenido las mejillas sonrojadas toda la mañana, todos me miran por andar con uniforme, y ser "nueva", Emmett en cambio se lo toma con mucho humor, y me dijo que "así me van a poder las nenas", pero me di cuenta que él y Rosalie se lanzaron unas miraditas en lo poco que estuvimos juntos, antes que tocara el timbre.

Ingles era lo primero, dos horas, cada bloque 45 minutos.

-Bella, supongo que te vas a sentar conmigo- dijo Alice palmeando el lugar al lado de ella.

-¿Tengo opción?-dije sonriendo

-Nop- en eso entró el profesor sus cuarenta y pocos, se veía simpático.

-Buenos días, veo dos caras nuevas, Mi nombre es Franco Dembers- Oh _por dios que no haga lo que creo que va a hacer_ **Já ya quiero ver tu cara- **Que pasen adelante por favor.

Yo y un chico tuvimos que ir adelante, el profesor dijo que yo primero dije mi nombre más roja que la nariz de Rodolfo el reno, y no sé si fue mi imaginación pero escuche muchos murmullos, y al levantar mi mirada me encontré con unos ojos esmeraldas que me miraban con melancolía y al resto con enojo.

La hora se me hizo aburrida, ya que era una materia que ya había pasado justo antes de salir de vacaciones, miraba a cada 5 minutos el reloj que estaba arriba de la pizarra, hasta que por fin sonó el timbre.

Edward salió muy rápido de la sala _¿Por qué habrá salido tan rápido?_

-Tiene que ver lo del comité ahora-me dijo Alice en mi oído sobresaltándome.

-No me interesa-dije haciéndome la indiferente.

-Tu cara dice lo contrario- me detuve en seco mirándola feo- Vamos Bella llegaremos tarde-dijo con LA sonrisa en su rostro, suspiré _Va a ser un día muuuy largo.

* * *

_

**Alice POV**

Estábamos en el gimnasio que estaba decorado digno de un Cullen, pero solo de un Cullen porque no me incluyo si Alice Cullen hubiera decorado este gimnasio hubiera quedado ¡Magnifique!, pero para ser mi hermanito queda excelente. Me sentía orgullosa cuando comentaban lo lindo que había quedado.

Mi hermanito había estado un poco tenso en la hora de ingles, todos miraban a Bella, pero cuando Edward se da cuenta que hablaban o miraban a ella, apretaba sus manos tan fuertes que los nudillos se le ponían blancos con la mandíbula apretada, pobre…

El primo de Bella, era demasiado buena onda, nos llevamos excelente en los ¿5 minutos? que hablé con él, también creo que a nadie le fue indiferente las miradas que él y Rosalie se mandaban, yo vi que estaban llenas de ardiente deseo, ok eso sonó muy película Rosalie o sea porno jajaja :') **¿Por qué eres tan graciosa Alice?** Jajaja no lo sé, porque soy seca.

Volviendo al tema Edward estaba en el escenario con todos los miembros del comité y Tanya como siempre tan zorra viendo con ojos lujuriosos a mi hermanito, con la polera deportiva subida donde se le veía parte de su estomago por desgracia plano y con un arete de lo mas ordinario en el ombligo. Mi Jasper me estaba mirando a mí con su sonrisa hermosa, Jake estaba con una sonrisa mirando hacia mi lado, donde estaba _Bella. _Bellita se las trae…

-Bueno chicos-dijo Edward- este año me tocó ser a mí el presidente del comité, _por desgracia-_dijo por lo bajo, y todos estallaron a risas, hasta que el director carraspeó, yo solo rodeé los ojos, mi hermano se pasó la mano por el cabello _estaba nervioso, _todas las féminas menos yo Bella y Rose suspiraron.-Quisimos darles la mejor bienvenida, se preguntarán porque los citamos con buzo deportivo, la mayoría se deberán haber dado cuenta que los alumnos nuevos están con uniforme-justo me miró y le pronuncié un NO con los labios, pero me miró pidiéndome perdón y miró a Bella, suspiró y cambio su semblante –¡Que pasen los nuevos!

* * *

_ :( Lo sé que no he escrito en un millón de años encerio lo siento pero volví y volví para quedarme, encerio lo siento hubo un tiempo que estuve internet aunque se que no es excusa pero no sé que mas decir para que me perdonen pero NUNCA voy a dejar la historia inconclusa me lo han hecho y no es muy bonito que digamos Nos vemos en el prox capitulo o en Sin Flashes que entre hoy o mañana subo un capitulo_


	16. Chapter 16

****

Lo sieeentoooo :( por no actualizar antes, tuve un bloqueo mental... quiero decirles que el Bonzo era mi perro real ,pastor aleman pero tenia alrededor de 10 años, y murio el 1 de nov en la madrugada internado en una clinica, murió por un infarto al corazon, creame que eso influyo en mi bloque,o yo habia vivido toda mi vida con el, pero yo fui la mas fuerte de mi familia, y es o mejor dicho un peso muy grande sobre mis hombros. Si yo no me hubiera repuesto rapidamente mi familia se hubiera demorado mucho mas tiempo en aceptar la perdida, pero fue a acosta mía, fue demaciado rapido porque en vez de enfrentarlo quise olvidar lo hice por mi familia, aparentar que no me dolia... nocrean que etnre en depresion o algo por el estilo pero en verdad como ya dije si me afecto, soy una persona demaciado risueña como para caer en depresion :) gracias por sus reviews los leo todos, y eso y epsero que les gust eeste capitulo

Ah! y algo muy chistoso me ire a vivir a un lugar como Bella :| ¿pueden creerlo? me va a pasar lo msimo que a ella pero lo mio es en un tiempo mas, todavia no estoy lsita para irme a 20 minutos de una ciudad.

* * *

Bella POV

Estúpida estúpida le creíste caíste en sus palabras…, ahora iba con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y aumentando a medida que subía cada escalón hacia mi tortura, sentía los pasos torpes y pesados de Emmett detrás de mí eso me inspiro confianza, así que solo me quedaba mirar hacia adelante y sonreír.

Nos pusieron en una fila, éramos como 20 personas, todas igual o peor que yo, interiormente, nunca muestro mis debilidades hacia el exterior, estoy segura que desde afuera yo estaba como si nada, esa era una de mis grandes virtudes y la aprovecharía al máximo para no darle a Sr Edwuardo CULO perdón Edward Cullen, lo que quería. Aparentaba todo lo contrario, siempre digna como una vez dijo mi madre pero por Dios estaba que me hacía pis.

Todos debíamos decir nombre edad y de que colegio veníamos, y un miembro del comité les hacia entrega de la insignia del colegio.

-Bella Swan, 17, Southwestern Pacific-dije sonriendo, sentía mis mejillas calientes.

-¡DAME UN HIJOOOOOOOOO!- _¿ESTOY SOÑANDO? mentira que Alice grito eso, _todos pero todos estallaron a carcajadas incluyéndome, Alice era Alice.

-Un miembro del comité le hará entrega de su insignia-dijo el director, pero venían Jake y Edward con la insignia, se miraron y escuché un _Yo se la voy a dar chucho y_ un_ ni lo sueñes Cullen_, se estaba matando con la mirada y avanzando los dos hacia mi, pero sentí que ponían la insignia en mis manos miré y era un Jasper sonriente mirando hacia la cara de los dos chicos que literalmente tenían sus bocas abiertas y con los brazos cruzados, como dos niños a los cuales se les quita un caramelo.

Llego el turno de Emmett y no pudo haber dicho un comentario tan Emmett puso cara de borrego y dijo- ¿Y por mi no se van a pelear?- dejando a un Jake y un Edward bastante parecidos al color de unos tomates, rodeé los ojos y vi que Alice le ponía el pulgar en alto desde el publico.

Finalmente se dio a la finalización de la ceremonia, y me fui con Alice y Rose ignorando olímpicamente a la testosterona al cuadrado.

Ya estaba en clases me carcajeo mentalmente después de regañar a Emmett y Alice por sus actitudes tan infantiles, pero había algo que me preocupaba, siempre he sido muy intuitiva y la mirada de Tanya no me agrada, estaba en el gimnasio y sentí que me miraban fijo en reiteradas ocasiones veía de donde provenía, era ella.

Lo primero que hice fue llegar a tirarme a mi habitación no habitación, mama me aseguro que estaría lista este fin de semana, la habitación de Emmett ya estaba lista, era injusto peor mi mama dijo que el era menos complicado que yo, complicado...eso es sinónimo de Edward, hoy día actuaba raro y me miraba consternado, como si tuviera no se una mucosidad en mi nariz, y eso me llevo a estar varias veces viéndome al espejo.

Me tenía que cambiar de ropa, Jake me había invitado a La Push, y obviamente acepté, dijo que llevara algo abrigado, Alice me había dicho que era como una reserva que había quedado como parado en el tiempo, tenía un peculiar estilo de "villa" donde todos se conocían pero concluyo con _un solo ve y disfruta_.

Jake me dijo que estaba de camino, cuando llego me llamo al celular ya que salí infraganti, pero el Bonzo se puso a ladrar y lo tuve que hacer callar, como estamos en el campo le pedí a Jacob que viniera con las luces de la camioneta apagadas, para que Reneé no se diera cuenta.

-Hola Bells- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Jake- y le devolví el beso.

-¿Nos vamos?-asentí con la cabeza

En el camino nos fuimos hablando de varias cosas, era muy fácil actuar como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida, creo que ya había dicho eso antes, bueno... da igual

-Vamos a ir a algo así como un bar pero no bar-dijo rascándose la cabeza, sonreí.

Entramos a un lugar cálido, pero se sentía claramente el olor a alcohol y cigarrillos, pero era como trasportarse a otra época, o mejor dicho a una película del oeste, noté que ellos claramente se daban cuenta que yo no era de esos lugares, pero les brindé una sonrisa cálida y ellos me la devolvieron así que nos tenía nada de qué preocuparme.

Estuvimos bailando algo, creo que era música country, y hace mucho tiempo que no me reía tanto, los demás aplaudían, mientras bailábamos.

-Bella no sabía que te podías mover tan bien- dijo Jake

-Hay muchas cosas de mi que no sabes- dije poniendo una mirada picara pero dejando en claro que no era enserio.

Pero todos pararon abruptamente de tocar música y de aplaudir, miré hacia mi espalda y había una chica, con el cabello negro liso hasta un poco más abajo del hombro, con la piel en tonos rojizos al igual que todos los que se encontraban ahí, me miró a mí de arriba abajo y después miro de manera reprobatoria a Jacob.

-Bella Swan- dije estirando mi mano.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- dijo mirando a Jake.

-Es mi amiga-

-No es bienvenida aquí- Ok… lo mejor será que deje de estar como estúpida con la mano estirada si obviamente no me va a saludar Whoa Bella descubriste América fruncí el ceño tonta voz.

-Mira Leah...- pero lo interrumpí.

-Nosotros ya nos íbamos- y lo tire de la polera y lo saqué.

-Bella lo siento, Leah es un poco hostil-dijo preocupado

-Jajaja créeme que pude darme cuenta pero no importa- dije restándole importancia

-La reserva es especial, y ella sabe que eres amiga de los Cullen, hay unas estúpidas leyendas, y Leah cree que no debería entrar gente ajena a la reserva, pero es la única que piensa así, con Alice fue así al principio y peor- suspiró resignado.

-Enserio Jake no importa, además es tarde y mañana hay clases.

Edward POV

Bonzo estaba ladrando así que me asomé a la ventana a ver qué era lo que ocurría cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a Bella saliendo sigilosamente de su casa y subirse a la camioneta que era de Black. Decir que estaba verde de envidia era poco, y lo admitía como el machote que soy, _¿Qué tiene el que no tenga yo? ¿Es su deslumbrante sonrisa? ¿Su cuerpo de un demonio_? Me bofeteé me hacia realmente mal ver las novelas con Alice m a r i c a_como una mariquita la la_ WFT porque pienso esas cosas ¿mi mente es gay por dentro? que mierda estoy pensando

-¿veo celos hermanito?- me asuste, grité como Alice cuando ve una oferta, pero rápidamente recompuse mi compostura de macho inflando mi pecho- Creo que te hace mal ver tantas novelas conmigo.- si las miradas matasen.

-Yo no grito como mujer.

-oh no para nada- puso cara de ofensa claramente sarcástica-es peor como niña… yo creo que por eso Bella escoge a Jake es mucho mas macho, además que ella cree que el basquetbol es de lo MAS genial.

-¿Qué tiene el que no tenga yo? NADA así que hermanita anda retirándote, y no me interesa la relaciones de Bella y...- pero Alice ya no estaba

Espere hasta que llegaran ¡12:30!, demasiado tarde, que irresponsable, mañana hay escuela.

-Edward ¿puedo pasar?- era Alice, le dije con un pasa- Quiero mostrarte un nuevo CD que hice y como buena hermana que soy te voy a dedicar 2 canciones, una es solo un estrofa de Laura pausini dos historias iguales y otra de Marc Anthony y como es el - le mire con cara de no entender pero que prosiguiera- Lo voy a poner. Ah les cambie la letra- sonrió

Jake quien es,

que te dará en que es mejor que yo

, estoy buscando las razones,

y es porque soy un cabrón…

Mi cara… ni si quiera podía pensar palabras que describiera mi cara.

Mirándote a los ojos juraría

que tienes algo nuevo que contarme.

Bella empieza ya no tengas miedo,

yo se que soy un imbécil

yo se que soy un imbécil

¿Y porque Jake?

¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti?

¿Por qué yo no?

¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre?

Pregúntale,

¿Por qué ha robado a mi chica de la gasolinera?

Es un ladrón, que me ha robado todo..

-¡ALICE!- creo que esto me deja claramente en ridículo, apague la radio.

-¿Alice?- un momento eso es…

-Hola Bella –dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo por la ventana

-Le dedicaba una canción a Edward, la hice yo solita- poniendo una mano en su corazón claramente orgullosa- ¿La escuchaste?

-NO, es decir no- roja como un tomate obviamente eso quería decir que si la había escuchado, este momento es lo mas vergonzoso que me ha pasado- Hola Edward.

-Hola Bella- dije sonrojado pasándome la mano por el pelo

- Y COMO ES EL- cantó Alice con el cepillo de micrófono

-Alice-dije entre dientes

-Me voy CIAO- se escabulló rápidamente pero ya me las va a pagar, mire hacia la ventana y Bella todavía seguía ahí.

-Me voy a dormir y es tarde- dijo mirando hacia el suelo- Adiós Edward- se estaba entrando

-BELLA

-¿si?-dijo dándose vuelta

-Emm yo esto emm ¿nos vemos mañana?- que pregunta más estúpida

-Por supuesto Edward- sonrió- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches- se estaba yendo de nuevo no quería que se fuera aun cuando estaba an cerca de mi-bella

-¿Edward?- dijo sonriendo aun más

-Sueña bonito- se sonrojó _que cosa más adorable_

-Tu también.

En la mañana me sentí de muy buen humor, llegue a la cocina y estaba silbando una melodía, le di un beso en la mejilla a Esme y me senté en la mesa.

-Parece que alguien amaneció de muy buen humor- dijo mi madre poniéndome el plato delante de mi.

-Mash o menosh- dije con la boca llena de cereales

-IUCK Edward asqueroso- dijo Alice sentándose al frente mío, mientras Esme iba a buscar el plato de Alice le susurré.

-Ven- le hice un movimiento para que se acercara- y ganza- le susurré, y la empuje para que se sentara bien, su cara era de susto JA, de esto no se salva.

-Alice cariño ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto mamá.

-Déjala, deben ser los nervios-dijo Edward con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Los hermanos se quieren-dijo Esme mirándonos de manera reprobatoria, yo con Alice respondimos de forma automática.

-No se pelean- rodamos los ojos.

-Bien, se les hace tarde- nos dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

Ya en el auto…

-Bella ¿cómo te fue ayer?

-Bien, pero hubo un momento incomodo-dijo Alice moviendo las manos de manera nerviosa.

-Déjame adivinar ¿Leah Clearwater? yo creo que a ella le gusta Jacob, y claramente vio la química que hay entre ustedes y se puso celosa, y por ello actúa de esa manera- me miraba de reojo- a mi me pasó lo mismo, es muy mal educada, pero ahora solo me mira feo-suspiró- nadie resiste a mis encantos.

-Ella ¿Cuántos años tiene?-preguntó Bella

-Va en nuestro mismo año, de hecho va en nuestra escuela, y es amiga de los amigos de Jake, y míos también por supuesto.

A mi Leah nunca me ha tratado mal ni nada por el estilo, y supuestamente le caía mal Alice por las leyendas y todo eso, así que puede que la teoría de Alice este en lo cierta.

-¿Y Emmett?

-Se quedo dormido, ni un camión, lo podría despertar.- se rió Bella.

Íbamos por el pasillo, cuando sentí a alguien gritar, un nombre pero no se entedía claro

-¡BELLAAAAAAAAA!- era el chucho

-¿le dijiste?-preguntó mirando a Alice esta negó con la cabeza, tan emocionado estaba que ni si quiera notó mi presencia- ¿vas a ir?

-¿A dónde?-pregunto con la duda escrita en el rostro Bells

-_A tu sabes que- _

**A NOO SOBRE MI CADAVER NO NO NO**

* * *

Reviews? :)


End file.
